Upper Management
by midna36
Summary: Renji Abarai has always thought of himself as a good worker, but he seems to be having trouble with his new boss Byakuya Kuchiki. Rated M for language and sexual content, smut. RenjixByakuya Seme-Uke . **PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE on Chapter 1 or 7**
1. Chapter 1

****Please read**A/N: I was starting to not like the way the story was turning out. So I rewrote some of the parts and added other parts to the story. I made sure to not take away from what was already written. Only a few parts that I deemed unnecessary and awkward were taken out. Please enjoy the new rewrite!**

**Also, this story is connected with another story that I am writing entitled 'For Your Entertainment' with Grimmjow and Ichigo. The two stories do not need to be read together to understand what is going on, but reading them together might increase your reading enjoyment. XD Enjoy!**

Upper Management; Chapter 1

Renji unloaded the box from the delivery truck and stacked it with the other boxes. He wiped the sweat from his brow and grinned. "There, that's the last one." Ichigo came over and handed Renji a drink he had bought from a vending machine. "Thanks," Renji opened the drink and quickly downed the cool contents.

Ichigo opened his own and took a drink, "Hey, did you hear about the manager?"

"Yeah, he was rigging the vouchers so he could sell the extra supplies for money right?" Renji asked. Ichigo nodded. "I didn't really like that guy anyway. I'm glad he's gone." Renji took another swig from his drink.

"Yeah, and now a higher up is coming in and picking a new manager. I heard they're going to hire from within if anyone is qualified." Ichigo added.

Renji's drink spewed from his mouth. Ichigo dodged the liquid as best as he could. "Really?" Renji asked excitedly. "They're going to check us out to see if we'd be good managers?"

Ichigo smiled and nodded, "I'm totally going to recommend you."

Renji grinned and patted Ichigo on the back. "Thanks man, I'll try and be the best manager. I won't work you too hard."

Ichigo grinned, "Don't get ahead of yourself. You might not get the position."

"Please," Renji waved off Ichigo, "I'm the hardest worker here. I'll definitely get the position."

Ichigo laughed, "Yeah…hey, do you think that's the person who will be evaluating us?" Renji followed where Ichigo was pointing and saw a man in a black suit and tie with shoulder length black hair walk into the warehouse.

"Yeah, that's gotta be him. How many guys wearing a suit enter a warehouse without a reason?" Renji grinned. Renji couldn't tell if the man in the suit was lost or just looking around the warehouse. The expression that the man wore on his face was emotionless and hard to read. Renji decided it would be best to approach him and see if he needed any help. Renji walked up to the man in the suit and smiled and held out his hand, "Hey, I'm Renji Abarai. You must be the upper management that's coming in to give us evaluations."

The man in the suit glanced down at Renji's hand as if he was determining whether it was clean or not. He must have decided that it was because he took Renji's hand and shook it. "Yes, I'm Byakuya Kuchiki. Would you be so kind as to show me to the manager's office?"

Renji grinned, "Sure, anything to help out. Follow me." Renji led Byakuya to the manager's office and opened the door. "The break room is just a room over if you want to make yourself coffee or anything. If you need help with anything else just let me know." Renji placed his hand on the door knob and was about to leave when Byakuya spoke.

"As a matter of fact, there is something you can do for me." Byakuya started, "You can stop kissing up to me and tell all the other workers that brown nosing is not going to work. Also, a warning: I came here to evaluate the warehouse and see what kind of damage was done by the previous manager. So anyone who is used to slacking off better start working hard because if they don't meet my standards then they are fired."

Renji's grip on the door knob tightened and he turned back towards Byakuya and frowned. "I'm sorry Mr. Kuchiki, I didn't realize that being polite was kissing up and for your information, all of the workers are already used to working hard. I can speak personally for everyone when I say that you won't find another group of employees that work as hard as we do. The manager may have been bad but that doesn't mean we are."

Byakuya gazed calmly at Renji, "You would bet your job on it?"

Renji glared at Byakuya seriously, "Yes. If you have to fire any of the employees for not working hard enough then I'll quit."

"What makes you think that you might not get fired for not working hard enough?" Byakuya asked.

Renji grinned, "Me? Not working hard enough? Please, I'm never going to get fired for that. If I get fired it'll be for punching a superior." Renji opened up the door to the office. "If you need anything, just ask." He left and shut the door behind him and headed back to the floor to work.

Byakuya watched Renji go. When he left the room Byakuya smirked to himself. "Heh, what an interesting character."

After Renji's talk with Byakuya he made sure to inform the workers to continue working hard and to not give Byakuya any reason to fire them. Renji hadn't mentioned the bet he had made with Byakuya. All of the workers on the floor respected Renji as their unofficial leader so they always listened to him. If they knew his job was on the line they would become worried and might not do as well. Renji had no doubt in his mind that Byakuya would see that this was a good group of workers.

Renji always made sure his fellow co-workers had what they needed and got the best working conditions possible. That's why he was glad to see the manager go because he was always reckless and endangering the employees. That was also why Renji really wanted to be promoted to manager so he could make sure that all the people he cared for were taken care of.

Renji heard some of his co-workers talking about Byakuya and how he was cold and mean. Hisagi saw Renji passing by and motioned him over. "Hey Renji, you actually talked to Mr. Kuchiki. What do you think of him?"

Renji sighed. "Hey listen guys, I know Mr. Kuchiki is cold and seemingly emotionless but we all need to work hard to make him feel welcome. So let's stop gossiping about him already and get back to work. We don't want anyone to get fired do we?"

Hisagi frowned, "You didn't answer my question…but alright, we'll get back to work." Hisagi and the other workers headed off to their stations.

Renji smiled and continued heading towards the office. It's not like he didn't like Byakuya he just didn't know him very well. He had no opinion of him. Renji knocked on the door to the office. He heard Byakuya give him permission to enter and opened up the door. He poked his head in and saw Byakuya sitting at the desk looking at some papers.

"What can I do for you Abarai?" Byakuya asked without looking up.

"Ah…um, actually, I came to see what I could do for you…" Renji felt a bit embarrassed but he didn't know why.

Byakuya looked up at him, "Oh really?"

Renji stepped further into the room and nodded, "Um, yeah, the old manager always had me go out and get him some coffee….How do you like your coffee?"

"I am not lazy like the old manager. If I need anything I am capable of getting it myself." Byakuya said.

Renji frowned, "Yeah, but you're also doing more work than he did and you won't have the time to get it for yourself."

Byakuya gazed at him for a moment then went back to the paperwork. "Thank you but I don't like coffee. You may put your free time to better use."

Renji sighed, "Alright, if you say so…You know Mr. Kuchiki you don't have to be so cold all the time."

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork, his face unreadable as always. "There is no reason for me to be friendly. My sole purpose is to come here, find a manager, then leave. That is all."

"Wow…that's really business-like of you…." Renji mumbled.

Byakuya sighed and set down his paperwork. "Yes, I believe that's what this is. A _business_. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do."

Renji had now formed an opinion of Byakuya: He was too cold and stuck up for his own good. "Then I'll be leaving you to get to work…" Renji said quietly. Renji sighed on the other side of the office door. Why was it that he always felt like an idiot when he talked to him? Renji pumped his fist. "That's it! I'll strive to be his friend! Maybe then he won't be so cold." The office door suddenly opened behind him. He screamed and jumped away surprised.

Byakuya frowned, "If you're going to be loud I suggest you do it somewhere else."

"Ah…sorry…" Renji bowed apologetically. "I'll get back to work now…"

Renji worked quickly to unload the trucks so that he would have time during deliveries to devise a plan to make friends with Byakuya. Ichigo brought over some drinks and sat next to Renji. He handed Renji his drink who accepted it thankfully. Ichigo looked over Renji's shoulder at what he was writing. Ichigo frowned, "Operation Meltdown? What's that?"

Renji blushed and covered up the paper, "Um, it's nothing! It's just something to help pass time…"

Ichigo looked skeptically at Renji, "Alright…" Ichigo took a drink from his juice can. "So, how is your plan to make friends with Kuchiki going?"

"You know about that?" Renji asked surprised.

Ichigo smirked, "Renji…you yelled it to the whole warehouse. Kuchiki most likely knows about it."

Renji blushed, "Really? Great…now he's going to think I'm weird…"

Ichigo patted Renji on the shoulder reassuringly. "Nah, I think you still have a lot more damage you can do before he thinks that."

Renji frowned, "Thanks Ichigo…"

"Hey, how bout you invite him to lunch with us?" Ichigo suggested.

Renji stood up excited, "That's a great idea Ichigo! I'm sure once he gets out of the work environment he'll be much friendlier."

Renji ran up to the manager's office and knocked on the door. He didn't wait for an answer and entered. "Yo, boss, Ichigo and I are heading out for our lunch break did you want to come?"

Byakuya sighed, "No thank you Abarai, I've got too much to do."

Renji leaned on the desk, "Aww, come on, you need a break. Join us. It'll be fun." He grinned. "I'm not going to take no for an answer." Renji saw Byakuya's expression go cold and a chill ran down his spine. "Um, I mean, you should go…if you want…"

Byakuya sighed and stood up, "Fine, I shall go with you."

Renji grinned, "Really? …I mean…cool."

Renji blushed embarrassed as they sat in a McDonald's restaurant. He whispered over to Ichigo, "I feel like we should have gone somewhere more elegant or something with him…"

Ichigo whispered back, "I know what you mean, but this is the most elegant lunch I can afford…"

Renji glanced over at Byakuya. Byakuya was still staring at his tray of food. He didn't know what to order so Renji had ordered something for him. "Is there something wrong with your food?"

Byakuya looked up at Renji, "No…its…" he stopped to take a bite of a French fry "…..edible."

Renji laughed at the slight expression on Byakuya's face, "Haha, your refined palate just isn't used to this type of food." Byakuya gazed coolly at Renji. Renji blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at you…"

Byakuya nodded. "Yes, you shouldn't have, but I accept your apology."

"So… how's your work coming along boss?" Renji asked before taking a bite out of his hamburger.

Byakuya took a sip of his soda at first then took a longer drink, obviously deciding that it wasn't that bad. "I still have a few more things I need to check out before I can move on to the interviews."

Renji smiled, "Well, I've no doubt that you will find everything to your liking."

Byakuya lips curled into a small smile, "Your confidence in your co-workers is unwavering."

Renji blushed at Byakuya's smiled, "Um…of course."

Ichigo grinned as he ate his French fries. It was entertaining to see how quickly Renji's expressions changed because of Byakuya.

"Your lunch break is almost over," Byakuya stood up and discarded his food, "we should be getting back."

Renji looked at his watched surprised, "Really? …it feels like we just got here…"

After work Renji headed to the grocery store. It was the beginning of the work week which meant for Renji that it was time to get more groceries. Renji was on his way to the check-out counter when he spotted Ichigo. Renji smiled and approached him. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo quickly turned and blushed. It almost looked to Renji like he was trying to hide what he was shopping for. "Ah, Renji! W-what are you doing here?"

Renji grinned, "Well, I was buying some groceries…what are you doing?" he glanced over to the shelves next to Ichigo that were stocked with lubricant.

Ichigo's face turned red. "Ah, nothing…just shopping for…yeast infection cream…no um…preparation H…um…no…I was um…"

Renji laughed. "Man, if you're buying lube just say so. There's nothing wrong with that."

Ichigo sighed, "I know…I just…I don't know which one to buy. Why does there have to be so many?"

Renji looked over the different lubricants on the shelf. The thought crossed his mind that it must look weird with two guys looking at lubricant together but he pushed the thought out. Ichigo probably wanted to get out of this section as soon as possible so Renji decided to help him. Renji picked one up off the shelf. "Well, how bout this one? It is for him and her."

Ichigo looked at the lubricant in Renji's hand. "Um…I don't think that would really apply to my case…"

Renji looked at him puzzled, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Ichigo blushed and shook his head, "Just…isn't there something simpler?"

"Ah," Renji smiled, "well then here." He handed him a lubricant. "Just regular old lube simple with nothing special."

Ichigo looked over the lubricant. "…will this really be okay?"

Renji nodded. He chuckled internally. 'Ichigo is such a virgin.' He thought. "Lube is lube. It's all the same."

"Well, if you say so. Thanks." Ichigo waved goodbye and went off to purchase his items.

Renji had caught a glimpse at the contents in Ichigo's basket. They were definitely some weird items to be buying together. Renji glanced at the shelves of lubricant. "Since I'm here." He grabbed one of the tubes and tossed it into his basket then headed off to the check-out counter.


	2. Chapter 2

Upper Management; Chapter 2

The next day, Renji stood in the café across from the warehouse. He figured the best way to gain a friendship with Byakuya was to set up a daily routine where they always had an opportunity to talk and for that he needed a good excuse, and what better excuse was bringing him coffee every day. The problem was that Byakuya said he didn't like coffee. Renji stared at the different combinations of coffee. 'Maybe he would like a sweet coffee…' Renji thought. Renji smiled at Asano who was working as a barista in the café. "I'll try the mocha today."

Asano smiled, "Coming right up Renji. I heard you got a new manager over there. Is it a woman?"

Renji grinned and shook his head, "No, it's a guy."

Asano sighed, "That's too bad. That would have been super sexy having a manager with a nice rack making sure you're working hard…" Asano prepared the drink for Renji and handed it to him.

Renji smiled and took the drink, "Well, there's always Rangiku."

Asano went into daydream mode, "Ah yes…the lovely Rangiku…yelling at you to hurry up and unload the boxes…then as a reward for your hard work…"

Renji laughed, "Alright Asano, that's enough."

Renji paid for the drink and headed back to the warehouse. He knocked on the door of the office and popped his head in. "Hey boss, I brought you a drink." He entered and walked over to Byakuya.

Byakuya looked at the coffee cup Renji held out to him. "I told you. I don't like coffee."

Renji nodded. "Yeah, I know…I just thought maybe you didn't like coffee because it was bitter so I got you sweet coffee."

Byakuya shook his head, "I don't like sweets."

"Oh…" Renji said disappointed. "I'm sorry, I'll take this away."

Byakuya took the drink from his hand. "You got this for me didn't you? I will drink it since you went to all the trouble."

"Ah…" Renji said surprised. He smiled. "I'll figure out what you like next time."

Byakuya sighed, "You really shouldn't trouble yourself."

Renji shook his head, "No, I want to. If I figure out what drink you like then I'll know more about you."

"You don't need to do that. I'll be leaving after I choose the manager." Byakuya said.

Renji frowned, "Well, gaining a new friend is always a good thing and even if you are leaving we might run into each other later in life. Then the reunion will have more meaning for use since we became friends."

Byakuya chuckled. "You have a strange way of thinking."

Renji blushed, "It's not that strange…"

Byakuya nodded his head. "You're right…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you Abarai."

"Ah…it's okay." Renji smiled. "You can call me Renji."

"Alright…Renji, I have to get back to work. As I'm sure you do too." Byakuya reminded Renji.

Renji rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Oh, right! Sorry…" He smiled as he headed out the door. "I'll bring you a new flavor to try tomorrow!"

Byakuya sighed. "Where does he get so much energy?"

Renji saw Ichigo and walked up to him. He elbowed him gently and grinned. "Hey Ichigo, how'd it go last night?" Ichigo sighed. "What? You not get any?" he asked surprised.

Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, that's not the problem…I got too much…"

Renji lifted his eyebrow, "Really? I didn't think there was such a thing." Now that Renji had time to look over Ichigo he did look pretty exhausted. Maybe one or two times were too much for the little virgin.

Ichigo glared at him, "Trust me…there is."

The delivery truck arrived with more deliveries. Ichigo groaned and the two started to unload the truck. Renji kept an eye on Ichigo to make sure he didn't collapse from the work. Renji noticed that Ichigo was struggling with each box and so went over to help him. When lunch break came around Ichigo collapsed against a pile of boxes tired. Renji walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "Hey man, you okay? Maybe you should go home and rest."

Ichigo shook his head, "I can't, I need to work today…and if I go home I might not get any rest…." He sighed. "I'll be fine."

Renji saw Ichigo grow wobbly and then fall towards the ground. Renji quickly caught him before he fell to the floor. He gently laid Ichigo on the ground and shouted over to Hisagi. "Hey, come over here and watch him. I'm going to let the boss know I'm taking him home." Renji ran up to the office and barely knocked on the door before opening it. "Hey boss, Ichigo is sick and passed out. I'm going to take him home so he can rest."

Byakuya nodded, "Alright, and if you need to stay there and take care of him go ahead."

Renji smiled, "Thanks boss." Renji went to retrieve Ichigo's stuff from the locker room and put his coat around the unconscious Ichigo. Renji picked up Ichigo and carried him in his arms and headed to his apartment. He stumbled with the keys and was about to unlock the door when it suddenly opened up. Renji looked up surprised at Grimmjow standing in the doorway in his boxers. "Ah…I'm sorry. I didn't know Ichigo had a roommate."

Grimmjow shook his head, "I'm not his roommate."

Renji glanced at the number on the door. "Did I get the wrong apartment?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Nah, you got the right apartment. I stayed over last night." Renji looked at Grimmjow stunned and a blush crept over his face. He hadn't expected Ichigo's lover to be a guy. Grimmjow motioned towards Ichigo. "He must be heavy. Come on in." He moved out of the doorway so Renji could enter the apartment. "Go ahead and set him on the couch." Renji walked over to the couch and gently laid Ichigo down. Grimmjow went over to the stove to prepare some tea. He looked over his shoulder at Renji, "Would you like something to drink?"

Renji quickly shook his head, "Ah, no thanks…I have to get back to work. You'll take care of him…right?"

Grimmjow grinned and walked over to Ichigo. He glanced down at him. "Yeah, I'll take care of him. Thanks for bringing him back home. I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest so he can get back to work tomorrow." Renji nodded and headed towards the door. He didn't know if he could trust the guy, but he was in Ichigo's apartment… Grimmjow waved him off. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Renji nodded and left. He walked back to the warehouse and checked in with Byakuya. "I took Ichigo home. His roommate was there to take care of him so I came back to work."

Byakuya nodded, "Thank you for letting me know."

Renji sighed. It had been a boring day without Ichigo to talk to but he had somehow managed it. The warehouse was empty except for Renji and Byakuya. Renji was usually the last one to leave the warehouse. He liked to check things over before he left for the day while Byakuya had some paperwork that he needed to finish up. Byakuya exited his office and saw Renji. "Abarai…you still here?"

Renji blushed, "Oh, yeah, sorry, I was just making sure everything was in order."

"I see…Abarai, if you don't have anything planned after work would you like to join me for dinner?" Byakuya asked.

"W-what?" Renji stuttered surprised, "I…I couldn't possibly…"

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, "Oh? So you gave up on becoming friends with me?"

'Ah…so he did hear…' Renji thought embarrassed. "Um, no, I haven't…I would love to join you for dinner." He blushed. "I mean…enjoy…I would enjoy eating you—I mean eating with you!" Renji sighed and shook his head.

"Good, get your things and we can go now," Byakuya said.

Renji nodded, "Ah, right!" He ran to the locker room and got his stuff. He followed Byakuya out and the two of them walked to a restaurant a couple of blocks from the warehouse. Renji blushed when they entered the restaurant. It was a lot more elegant than he was used to. The waiter took the two to a private booth. The two sat across from each other. Renji took off his coat and set it next to him. "Um…are you sure it's okay for me to be here? I mean…everyone is wearing such nice clothing…"

Byakuya shook his head as he took off his own coat. "You're with me. So it doesn't matter."

Renji blushed and nodded his head. "Okay…"

Byakuya studied Renji for a moment. "If it will make you feel any better I can dress down." Byakuya took off his suit jacket and set it down next to him. He undid his tie and took it off. He also unbuttoned his collar revealing a bit of his chest and unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves. "There. Now I'm not so overdressed."

"Ah…you didn't have to do that…" Renji said quietly but thankfully. Renji smiled and looked at the menu. "So…" his smile faded as he looked at the prices, "um…is water free?"

Byakuya chuckled, "Abarai, ignore the prices and just order what you want. It's my treat."

Renji blushed and quickly shook his head, "No, I couldn't…" Byakuya gazed at him coolly. "Um, you know what though…the rack of lamb sounds pretty tasty…"

The waiter walked over to take their orders. Byakuya handed him their menus. "I will have a house salad and he will have the rack of lamb." The waiter nodded and left with their orders.

Renji looked down at the table sadly, "You ordered the salad because I ordered something expensive didn't you? I'm sorry…I didn't mean to order something that pricy…"

Byakuya shook his head, "I ordered what I wanted. Price means nothing to me. If you have forgotten Abarai, I am not usually a manager. I just came in to hire one."

Renji nodded, "Oh right…so you must make more…I guess that makes me feel a bit better." Renji frowned.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"I told you to call me Renji, you keep calling me Abarai." Renji sighed.

Byakuya looked away from Renji. "…I'm sorry, I didn't want to get too carried away."

Renji grinned, "Carried away? Come on, who gets carried away by calling someone by their first name?"

Byakuya sighed, "…alright…Renji…"

Renji smiled, "See? That wasn't so bad!"

Byakuya looked away a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Renji stared stunned at Byakuya. Renji felt like he was seeing something he wasn't supposed to but couldn't look away. Byakuya quickly composed himself. His emotionless mask returning to his features. "I don't know what it is about you that catches me off guard all the time."

Renji smiled, "Maybe it's my upbeat attitude." Renji liked seeing the occasional displays of emotions. It made him feel special, like he was the only one to ever see Byakuya that way. For some reason Renji hoped that he was.

Byakuya chuckled, "Maybe…"

"So, Kuchiki, why don't you tell me about your family?" Renji asked.

Byakuya gazed down at the table in thought. He shifted the silverware in front of him. Renji could tell he was masking his emotions again. "…I have a grandfather and a younger sister."

Renji smiled, "Really? You have a sister? I guess I can see you as the protective brotherly type."

"She is adopted, but she is my sister the same. I would never let anything bad happen to her." Byakuya replied calmly.

"Ah…I don't know why, but I'm a little disappointed she is adopted…I guess cause it would be cute to see a little girl version of you." Renji laughed. "That's nice that your family adopted her."

"To be more precise _I_ adopted her." Byakuya answered.

Renji laughed thinking he was joking. Byakuya just continued staring at him seriously. Renji coughed. "Oh…I see…I didn't know you could adopt your own sibling."

"_I_ can." Byakuya stated.

"Oh…I see…" Renji said nervously.

Byakuya sighed, "She is my wife's sister." Renji didn't know why but he felt a bit sad at hearing that Byakuya was married. "When my wife died I took in her sister and adopted her into the Kuchiki family so she would be taken care of."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Renji said embarrassed.

Byakuya shook his head, "It's fine. It was a long time ago." Byakuya didn't look like he wanted to discuss the matter any further so Renji dropped it. To Renji's relief the waiter came over with the food that they had ordered. Renji watched as Byakuya ate his food. Byakuya looked elegant even while he was eating. He used a knife and fork to cut the lettuce into smaller pieces.

Byakuya looked up from his food and saw Renji staring at him. "Is there something wrong with your lamb?"

Renji shook his head, "Ah no…sorry…" Renji quickly took a bite of his food. His eyes opened wide. "…wow! This is so good!"

"I'm glad you like it." Byakuya said and continued to eat his salad.

"You have to try it! It's really good!" Renji smiled. He forked a piece of the lamb and held the fork out to Byakuya. "Here, try it."

Byakuya looked at the fork then at Renji and shook his head, "I believe you…"

"Come on, Kuchiki. Just try it." Renji said as he held the fork closer to his mouth. Byakuya frowned and moved his face away. "Come on you'll like it." Renji smiled. Byakuya sighed and opened his mouth. Renji grinned and fed Byakuya the piece of meat. Byakuya slowly chewed the piece of meat. Renji looked at Byakuya expectantly. "So? Do you like it?" Byakuya looked away from Renji embarrassed and nodded. Renji grinned. "See, I told you would. Do you want another bite?"

Byakuya frowned and ate his salad. "No thank you."

Renji ate his lamb as he watched Byakuya. "…I didn't embarrass you did I?"

Byakuya looked up from his food and shook his head, "I'm fine."

Renji looked at him unsure, "Are you sure?"

Byakuya sighed, "Renji…we're in a private booth, why would I have any reason to be embarrassed? It's just you and me."

Renji blushed. "I guess you're right…well I'm glad I didn't embarrass you." Renji smiled. "Thanks Kuchiki for inviting me to dinner."

"You're welcome." Byakuya nodded. "Thank you for the company."

"Oh! What about your sister?" Renji asked.

Byakuya frowned, "…what about my sister?"

Renji frowned in thought. "Well…if I'm right your sister probably makes the meals. So she made enough for three, but I don't think you told her you weren't coming home did you? So she didn't know that and made too many. So now she and grandpa are sitting at the table alone wondering where you are and your food is going to waste. Poor sister…and she slaved away too!"

Byakuya eyes widened surprised at Renji's comment. He sighed and shook his head, "Renji…we have a cook that makes the meals. My sister doesn't need to make the meals and if she is eating with my grandfather then she is not alone, is she?"

"Ah…" Renji rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, "I guess not…" His mind back tracked to what Byakuya had first said. "Wait, you have a cook?"

"Yes…we also have servants to take care of the house." Byakuya said calmly.

Renji smiled, "Wow! So you're rich!"

Byakuya sighed, "My family is rich, yes."

Renji blushed, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's fine. You should eat your lamb before it gets cold." Byakuya reminded Renji.

"Ah! I forgot!" Renji quickly ate his lamb.

When the two finished their meal Byakuya paid the bill. Renji felt embarrassed about not paying for himself but Byakuya had insisted that it was okay. The two stood outside of the restaurant. It was cold but Renji didn't want to leave Byakuya's side yet. "It's pretty nice out…" Renji said trying to start a conversation so Byakuya wouldn't leave.

Byakuya lifted his scarf to better keep his face warm. "Yes, despite it being cold outside."

"Yeah…I guess we should be getting home…" Renji said quietly.

Byakuya glanced at Renji. "Yes…why don't I walk you home?"

Renji's cheeks reddened. He didn't know if it was from the cold or him blushing. "Ah…you don't have to do that…" Renji tried to keep his happiness at Byakuya's offer hidden but he couldn't help but smile.

Byakuya shook his head, "It's fine... It's not far is it?"

Renji smiled and shook his head, "No, it's not far at all…"


	3. Chapter 3

Upper Management; Chapter 3

It was early in the morning the next day. Byakuya had gone to work early so he could go over some paperwork. When he entered the warehouse he was surprised to find Renji already there. Renji was using a dolly to carry some boxes across the warehouse. Byakuya watched Renji for a bit then cleared his throat to get Renji's attention. Renji flinched startled and stopped. He turned towards Byakuya and blushed, "I'm sorry…did you need something?"

Byakuya frowned a little puzzled, "Abarai, what are you doing here so early?"

Renji thought a moment over Byakuya's question, "Um…working?"

Byakuya sighed, "I can see that…but you don't get overtime and…well I would see no other reason for you to be working early."

Renji laughed, "Oh, well you see, I've been working here for a couple years now and I started to see that some of the work didn't get done at the end of the day. That bothered me so I just decided to start work early so that I could get it done. I also check around the warehouse to make sure that everything is in working order and there is a safe working environment for the employees. I also bring in breakfast for the employees so they have more energy to work longer." Renji started to feel embarrassed with Byakuya's critical stare. "I…I'm not doing anything wrong am I? The other manager didn't mind…"

Byakuya sighed, "It's not necessarily wrong…it's just if you get in an accident then no one will be here to help you. Then the company will be held reliable for your injury since it happened on company property especially if the injury causes you to be unable to work."

Renji blushed, "Oh, I didn't think of it that way…but I would never do anything to hurt the company. They've been so good to me. I guess…I guess I'll stop coming early then."

Byakuya looked at Renji's sad face and shook his head, "…it should be alright if there is someone here with you to monitor your work….I guess I could come in early-."

"Really?" Renji asked excited, "You would do that?" Byakuya sighed and nodded. Renji ran over to him and hugged him. "Thanks!" He blushed embarrassed and quickly let Byakuya go. "Um, I'm sorry…"

Byakuya adjusted his clothing, "It's fine…I will be in my office if you need anything."

Renji smiled. "Oh hey, I got donuts for breakfast. If you want any they are in the break room."

Byakuya looked back at Renji. "I don't like sweets…and I had breakfast already, thank you."

Renji grinned, "Not made by your sister right?"

Byakuya smirked, "Yes, I have some paper work I need to finish, but you keep up the good work Renji."

Renji smiled, "Thank you sir, I will."

Renji headed to the café before work to pick out a new flavor for Byakuya to try. "I forgot he doesn't like sweets…hmmm," he said to himself as he looked over the other flavors of coffee. He turned to the barista who was waiting impatiently at the counter. "Hey, which flavor isn't—ah! It's you!" Renji shouted surprised.

Grimmjow, who was working as the barista, frowned, "And you are?"

Renji frowned, "I'm the one who carried Ichigo home from work because he was sick…"

Grimmjow grinned, "Oh yeah."

Renji blushed, "Is he….feeling any better?"

"Yeah, he should be arriving for work soon, although I let him sleep in a bit." Grimmjow grinned.

Renji smiled, "That's good. Thanks for taking care of him."

Grimmjow laughed, "You don't have to thank me. I did it more for me anyway."

Renji frowned, "….okay…um, hey, where is Asano?"

Grimmjow sighed, "Asano doesn't like working when I am."

Renji raised his eyebrow. "I see…so um, which coffee flavor isn't that sweet?"

Grimmjow grinned, "…I believe that would be white mocha."

Renji frowned, "White mocha? I got him mocha last time; he didn't really seem to like it…is it much different from a regular mocha?"

Grimmjow nodded, "Yeah, it has a…mild flavor to it."

"Hmmm, alright I guess that sounds fine. I'll get that." Renji said.

"Coming right up." Grimmjow smiled as he prepared the drink. He handed it to Renji.

"Thanks," Renji paid for the drink and headed back towards the warehouse. He knocked on Byakuya's door and slowly entered. "I brought you a new drink to try." Renji beamed happily.

Byakuya sighed, "…alright….bring it here." Renji handed Byakuya the drink and he sipped it. "It tastes like pure sugar…"

Renji frowned, "What?" He took the drink from Byakuya and tasted it. "Agh, what the hell? Mild flavor my ass…that stupid barista."

Byakuya stared at Renji calmly. "You drank my coffee."

Renji blushed and set down the drink. 'An indirect kiss!' he thought embarrassed. "Ah…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I just couldn't believe it…" Renji didn't know why he couldn't get his thoughts off of the indirect kiss.

Byakuya sighed and picked up the coffee. He looked back to his paperwork and drank from the coffee cup. Renji watched him and covered his mouth to keep himself from screaming and instead screamed internally. 'He kissed me indirectly back!' Renji's thoughts screamed.

Byakuya frowned and looked up at Renji, "Did you need anything else?"

Renji shook his head with his hands still covering his mouth and backed out of the office and shut the door behind him. He heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back against the door. Ichigo touched Renji on the shoulder to get his attention, "Hey, you okay?"

Renji screamed and jumped away from Ichigo, "Ah…Ichigo…I'm sorry…you caught me off guard…"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, "Okay…Yumichika and Rangiku came by with a new delivery. I had Hisagi go ahead and sign for it but we need help unloading it."

Renji nodded, "Ah, right." He headed down to the loading dock with Ichigo.

Hisagi growled angrily as he passed by Renji with a box. "Hurry up and unload this truck so they can leave."

Renji grinned, "You and Yumichika fighting again?"

Hisagi scoffed and placed down the box. "When are we not fighting?" He sighed and unloaded another box from the delivery truck.

Yumichika popped his head out the window of the truck. "Hurry up already. Rangiku and I have a schedule to keep."

Hisagi glared, "Maybe I'd be done by now if you didn't feel like coming out every minute to argue!"

Yumichika frowned, "Well excuse me for wanting to share my beauty with you."

"Nobody asked to see you're fucking girly face!" Hisagi shouted.

"Alright, alright," Renji stepped in, "enough fighting. Hisagi, get back to unloading the truck. Rangiku…"

Rangiku popped her head out the window next to Yumichika, "I got it. Come on Yumichika, enough flirting—oops, I mean fighting." She pulled his head back into the truck. They could hear Yumichika arguing with Rangiku in the truck.

Ichigo and Renji helped Hisagi finish unloading the truck. Renji closed up the back of the truck. "Alright, you guys can go now." Rangiku waved out the window and drove off with the truck. Renji smiled, "Well, that's the last delivery truck of the day. Let's get these boxes organized and stored where they belong."

Renji lifted up some boxes and placed them on a dolly to move. "Hey Ichigo, I'm glad you're feeling better."

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah, thanks for taking me home. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Renji shook his head, "No problem…it's just…why didn't you tell me you were dating…a guy?"

Ichigo blushed, "It's not like I avoided telling you…it just sorta happened…and I don't really know that we're dating…" Ichigo looked out the window and saw Grimmjow walk into the café. "…Hey, is that Grimmjow?"

Renji follow Ichigo's gaze. "Oh yeah, he works over at the café. I saw him there this morning."

Ichigo frowned, "What? Why is he working there? He already has a job as my landlord…."

Renji grinned, "You wanna go talk to him don't you?"

Ichigo blushed, "Not really…I mean we have to work and get these boxes moved…and we can't slack off because of Kuchiki…"

Renji waved Ichigo off, "You go ahead, I'll take care of Kuchiki."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

Renji pushed him towards the door. "Yeah, go on, talk to the love of your life."

Ichigo blushed, "I never said anything like that…"

Renji smiled, "Just go!" Renji gave Ichigo the final nudge he needed then headed up to the office to talk to Byakuya. Byakuya was sitting at his desk as usual going over paperwork when Renji entered.

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork, "Don't you knock anymore?"

Renji grinned, "I figured it saves both of us time since you're going to let me in anyway."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Renji smiled and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Yeah, because you enjoy my company."

"Is that right?" Byakuya asked setting down his paperwork giving Renji his full attention. Renji nodded and sat back in his chair. "Renji, is there something that you needed?"

Renji shook his head, "Nope, I just wanted to talk."

Byakuya sighed, "It's not the time to talk. It's the time to work."

"Yeah, I know, but sometimes it's good to take a break every once in a while." Renji smiled.

Byakuya saw Renji glance towards the window. Byakuya looked at him suspiciously. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? …why would you say that?" Renji asked a bit too nervously.

Byakuya frowned and stood up, "Abarai, what are you hiding?" He started to walk towards the window but Renji quickly stood up and stopped him.

Renji pushed him back towards his chair and sat him down. "Come on Kuchiki, you need to relax. It's fine." Renji stood behind Byakuya and started to rub his shoulders. "You're all tense. Relax…"

Byakuya frowned annoyed, "Renji…"

"Come on, close your eyes and relax." Renji whispered in his ear as he rubbed his shoulders. Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes. He tried to relax a bit…but not too much. He didn't want to let his guard down. "You're not relaxing all the way. You need to completely let go to fully enjoy the message."

Byakuya sighed and did his best to relax as Renji's strong fingers kneaded his sore shoulder muscles. Renji bent Byakuya forward a bit so he could message lower on Byakuya's back. Renji kneaded his fingers deeper into Byakuya's muscles. A groan escaped Byakuya's lips. Renji blushed and Byakuya quickly turned around. "That's enough Abarai, we need to get back to work…"

Renji could tell that Byakuya was trying to mask his emotions. "Ah…okay, sorry…" He headed towards the door. He almost forgot what he was there for. He looked out the window to make sure Ichigo had come back. He sighed relieved when he did.

"Abarai," Byakuya said before Renji left, "next time just tell me Ichigo is going on his break."

Renji turned around surprised, "How…how did you know?"

Byakuya sighed, "It was written all over your face." Renji blushed and felt his face. Byakuya smirked, "Not really, it's a saying…"

Renji laughed, "Oh right, I knew that…sorry boss…I'll be sure to tell you if it ever happens again…"

Byakuya nodded, "Thank you, now get back to work."

Renji smiled, "Right."

It was the end of the work shift and everybody had left for the day. Renji was looking over the last few boxes to make sure that everything was placed where they needed to be. Byakuya sighed startling Renji. "Ah, boss, I didn't see you there."

"Do you live here Renji? I mean you're here early, you leave late. I've never seen someone so dedicated to their work before." Byakuya said.

Renji blushed, "Sorry sir…"

Byakuya shook his head, "Just don't overwork yourself Renji. I wouldn't want a good worker like yourself overdoing it and getting sick."

Renji nodded, "Yes sir."

"Now go home and get some sleep." Byakuya smiled.

Renji was always caught off guard by Byakuya's smiles. "Ah…yes sir…" he rushed off to get his things from the locker room. He walked out of the warehouse with Byakuya. "Sure is cold out." Renji said as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes it is…. I sort of like the cold." Renji looked over at Byakuya. He thought he saw a slight smile form on his lips. "It gives you a reason to love the warmth."

Renji smiled and nodded thinking about Byakuya's unexpected smiles. "Yeah, I know what you mean."


	4. Chapter 4

Upper Management; Chapter 4

Renji stood staring at the menu in the café for the third time that week. "Hrm…" He glanced over at Grimmjow who was washing one of the tables. It seemed that every time he came in now Grimmjow was working. Grimmjow was no help in choosing what coffee flavor to pick especially since he had tricked him into buying the wrong type of coffee. 'When is Asano coming back?' Renji thought.

Grimmjow saw Renji staring at him. "Have you decided on what you're getting?"

Renji looked away embarrassed. "Ah, no…sorry…"

Grimmjow sighed, "Why don't you just ask this person what they like already?"

Renji shook his head, "No, I can't do that. If I just ask him what he likes then I won't get to know him better. It'll just be some thing where I come in and give him his coffee and then go on to my work. By doing this I get to have meaningful conversations with him about how he doesn't like sweets and he likes the cold and I get to see the few expressions he has."

Grimmjow scoffed, "Who is this guy anyway? Sounds to me like you're in love with him."

Renji's face turned crimson red. "I-I…I am not! He's my new boss! I just want to get to know him better! That's all! I mean, he's usually cold and hard to talk to. So I figured doing this would make it easier to get to know him! I'm not in love! …I'm not!"

Grimmjow laughed, "Okay, I get it. You're not in love…" He grinned. "If he doesn't like coffee though why do you not just get him tea?"

Renji looked at him surprised. "…I…I didn't think of that…"

Grimmjow frowned, "Great. What kind of tea?"

Renji shook his head. "I don't know…"

Grimmjow sighed, "Sheesh, you don't know anything about coffee and nothing about tea. What do you drink anyways?"

"I drink juice from the vending machines." Renji answered.

Grimmjow went behind the counter and started to prepare some tea. He handed it to Renji. "Here, some green tea. He better like it or I'm not letting you buy anything again."

Renji frowned and took the tea. "Thanks…I guess." He paid for it and left the café. He saw Byakuya walking towards the warehouse. He waved and ran over to him. Byakuya stopped so that Renji could catch up and walked the rest of the way with him. Renji smiled and handed Byakuya the cup. "Here you go."

Byakuya reluctantly took the cup. "Thanks…" He took a sip from the cup and looked at it surprised.

Renji looked at Byakuya worried. "What's wrong? Does it taste weird? Did he do something to the drink?"

Byakuya shook his head, "No…the drink is fine. I just didn't expect it to be tea."

"Oh…do you not like tea?" Renji asked sadly.

Byakuya shook his head. "No, I like tea. In fact, green tea is my favorite."

Renji smiled. "Really? It is? You're not just saying that?"

"Abarai…how many drinks have I tried despite hating coffee?" Byakuya asked coolly.

Renji flinched back at Byakuya's stare. 'Ah…he doesn't just dislike it now…he hates it…I made him hate coffee…' Renji thought. "I'm sorry…I'm glad you like the green tea. The barista threatened not to sell me coffee anymore…"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "What kind of barista works there?"

Renji sighed, "Not a very good one…" They walked into the warehouse.

Renji hung his coat up in his locker. Byakuya had said that he was going to put his coat in his office and then come down to the work floor to keep an eye on Renji. Renji sighed. He didn't know why he felt so nervous about it. He guessed it could have been because he was afraid of what Byakuya would think of his work performance.

When Renji walked out onto the work floor he saw Byakuya sitting on one of the crates waiting for him. Byakuya jumped down from the crate and walked over to Renji. "So, what do you do first?"

Renji blushed at Byakuya's sudden closeness. "Um, I usually look at the inventory first to make sure everything is where it should be…if it's not then I put it in the right place…"

Byakuya nodded, "Alright, you may begin your work."

Renji nodded. Byakuya followed him as Renji walked up and down the various shelves. After a while he became engrossed in his work and forgot that Byakuya was watching him. It wasn't until Byakuya said his name that Renji remembered that he was there.

"Abarai…" Byakuya said snapping Renji out of his thoughts, "…you are singing."

Renji looked back at Byakuya and blushed, "Singing?" He didn't realize that he had been singing anything. "Um…what was I singing?"

Byakuya sighed, "…I don't know the name of the song…but the words were 'My…milkshake brings all the boys to the yard…and they're like…it's better than yours…'" Byakuya said the words as if they were painful for him to speak.

Renji blushed and laughed nervously, "Oh…um, sorry, I heard that song on the way to work this morning…I um…it must have gotten stuck in my head…"

Byakuya shook his head, "It's fine…it's about time for the shift to start."

"What?" Renji asked surprised. "Man, the time flew by fast!" Renji sighed disappointed. He was so busy trying not to be nervous he wasn't able to get to know Byakuya better like he wanted to.

"Yes, and you sang the whole time." Byakuya said.

Renji blushed, "Sorry…"

Byakuya smirked, "You danced a bit too."

Renji's face turned red, "You're lying! I did not…"

Byakuya gazed at Renji coolly, "Come now Abarai, would I lie to you about something like that?"

Renji looked away, "Ah…I…I guess not…although…I'm not sure…"

"Well then, I guess we'll never know then. Will we?" Byakuya headed to the office.

"Wait…what is that supposed to mean?" Renji asked. "Does that mean you could be lying? Kuchiki?"

Byakuya decided to visit the café during one of his lunch breaks. He ordered green tea. Grimmjow handed him the tea when he finished preparing it. "Here."

"Thank you…excuse me. You wouldn't happen to be the barista that served a red headed gentleman today would you?" Byakuya asked politely.

Grimmjow frowned, "…yeah, what of it?"

"Well…I was just wondering if it would be possible if you could serve him a lot more kindly from now on." Byakuya asked calmly.

Grimmjow grinned, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do if I don't?"

Byakuya's gaze turned cold. "I'll make sure you never work in the service industry again."

Grimmjow's grin faded and his face grew serious. "I see…" he laughed, "I like you. You must be that kid's boss."

Byakuya frowned, "He talked to you about me?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Yeah, he said his boss was a real stuck up prude. I figured it must be you."

Byakuya blushed indignantly. "He did not!"

Grimmjow laughed, "What do you care? If you really are then you must be used to hearing it by now….unless, it's not what was said but who said it."

Byakuya looked away. "I didn't realize this was a café where the employees spoke so freely to the customers."

Grimmjow grinned, "What kind of reaction is that? So you do like him!"

Byakuya frowned, "I never said that!"

"You didn't have to." Grimmjow smirked. "So, do you wanna hear what he really said about you?"

Byakuya glanced up from his cup slowly and looked at Grimmjow. "…I…yes…"

Grimmjow leaned against the counter and grinned, "Well, I'm not going to tell you."

Byakuya glared, "You bastard."

Grimmjow laughed, "Enjoy your tea."

After he had left the café Byakuya organized the paperwork on his desk. It was about time for him to decide who the new manager would be and for him to leave. He didn't know why that last part made him sad. He brushed it aside and focused on his work. He had called in most of the employees already to see who they would recommend for the new manager. Some had jokingly said themselves, but almost all agreed that Renji Abarai would be best suited for the job. Byakuya had a feeling that was going to be the case and so had called in Renji last.

Renji walked into the office and nervously sat down in the chair. He flinched when Byakuya began to speak. "You will be happy to hear that all of the employees did meet my standards and no one will be fired." Renji grinned. "I will also be announcing the new manager today."

Renji smiled, "Who did you choose?"

Byakuya looked at Renji calmly, "I found no one who fit the qualities of a manager. So I will remain manager until I can find somebody from elsewhere to take the position."

Renji's expression turned blank, "I see…so you didn't think I was good enough…" It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"You are fine where you are at." Byakuya stated. Byakuya braced himself for Renji's reaction to the news.

Renji stood up and nodded his head. "I see…" he bowed, "Thank you for the opportunity. I will inform the others of your decision." He slowly walked out of the office.

Byakuya watched Renji go. He hadn't expected that kind of reaction. He thought Renji would at least yell at him, but he had taken it pretty well. Byakuya turned back to his paper work. He had rejected many applicants for many jobs before. Why did this one bother him?

Renji sighed dejectedly as he walked out of the office. He walked to the floor where Ichigo and the others were waiting for him. Renji didn't want to face the others right now, but he knew he would have to eventually so he decided to get it out of the way. Ichigo approached Renji and smiled. "Hey, did you get the promotion?"

Renji forced a smile and shook his head, "Nah, but it's alright. Kuchiki said that he would remain manager till he found somebody more qualified."

Ichigo frowned, "What? You? Not qualified enough? That's ridiculous!"

Renji smiled, "It's okay he knows what he's doing. I'm fine where I'm at…"

Ichigo sighed, "Well…if you're okay with it…"

Renji nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine man, let's get back to work."

It was time to clock out and everyone was heading home. Renji was about to leave too when he suddenly remembered something he was supposed to do. Renji rushed up to Byakuya's office and knocked on the door and entered. Byakuya looked up from his desk, "Abarai…what can I do for you?"

Renji panted out of breath, "Um, sorry…I almost forgot." He handed Byakuya some papers. "Here are the vouchers and delivery reports. I forgot about it with you coming in but don't worry they are finished."

Byakuya looked at Renji confused, "This isn't your job…"

Renji frowned, "What do you mean? The last manager gave me that job to do. I gave him the reports at the end of every week."

Byakuya looked over the paper work. There were a couple of things that weren't filled out correctly but over all he had done a good job. That lazy manager obviously didn't want to do the job himself and so assigned it to his most reliable worker. "What other jobs did the manager give you?" Renji thought for a moment then listed off other managerial duties the old manager had assigned him. Byakuya nodded, "I see…"

"Is there something wrong?" Renji asked.

Byakuya shook his head, "No, thank you for the reports."

Renji nodded and was about to leave but then stopped. "Oh hey, did you want to go out to dinner some time?" Renji blushed when Byakuya stared at him. "Um, not like that I mean, just to show that there is no hard feelings…you know?"

Byakuya smiled, "I would like that."

Renji's face matched the color of his hair. "Ah….um, okay then…" he ran into the door. "Oh…uh, sorry…" he quickly opened it and left the office.

Byakuya stared after Renji. He covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. He would really miss working here.

Even though Renji had said it was okay that Byakuya hadn't given him the promotion he still felt it would be weird to ask Renji to get him tea the next day and so went to get it for himself. He sighed dejectedly as he saw that Grimmjow was the barista again. Grimmjow sighed also when he saw Byakuya enter. "What can I get you?"

Byakuya frowned, "Better service."

Grimmjow grinned, "Sorry, this is all I've got. What do you want to drink?"

Byakuya sighed, "I'll have the green tea then."

Grimmjow handed him the steamy tea. "This is different. Doesn't that red haired guy usually get it for you in the morning? I thought you coming in here that one time was a one-time thing to tell me to be nice to your lover."

"He's not my lover and yes, I had planned on that being a one –time encounter especially after meeting you. I don't feel like discussing it with you though. I would just like to get my tea and go." Byakuya said angrily.

"You're so cute when you're angry." Grimmjow grinned and ran a finger under Byakuya's chin. Byakuya blushed and moved back startled. "Tell you what. I'm in a good mood today because I got breakfast sex so I'll help you with your problem."

Byakuya frowned, "So vulgar…"

Grimmjow grinned, "I give good advice. You should take it while I care. What's the problem?" Byakuya glared at Grimmjow and studied him warily. "Come on, I don't bite…hard," Grimmjow smirked, "and I'm a good listener."

Byakuya sighed, "Fine…" Byakuya couldn't see how talking with him could hurt. "I was supposed to choose a new manager for the warehouse and then leave for my next assignment, but none of the candidates were qualified for the position. Normally I would just detach myself from the people working there…but one particular employee…" he sighed. "He's just such a good worker. He really deserves the promotion and I know he would treat his co-workers well but there is a lot of stuff he would need to learn. So I have to continue being manager and find somebody else suitable for the job."

"It sounds to me like you already found the right person." Grimmjow said.

Byakuya glared, "Weren't you listening? I said he needs trained!"

Grimmjow grinned, "Then train him. It's easier to train someone then find some who is already. Then that way you'll get to stay near him longer."

Byakuya blushed, "Ah…that makes sense…why didn't I think of that…and why would I want to stay near him longer?"

Grimmjow laughed, "I don't know, you tell me."

Byakuya frowned, "I don't have time for this. I have to get back to work." He paid for his drink then stormed out of the café.

Grimmjow grinned after him and said in a sing song voice, "Somebody's in love…"

Renji sat nervously in Byakuya's office. Byakuya had ordered Renji into the office and then told him to sit down. Byakuya had then been looking over some paperwork for what felt like an hour to Renji. Renji wrung his hands together. "Uh-um…" Renji started.

"Who told you you could speak?" Byakuya asked calmly. Renji blushed and covered his mouth. Byakuya set down the papers he was looking at then looked at Renji. "I called you in here because I am promoting you to assistant manager." Renji was about to say something but Byakuya held up his hand to silence him. "After I found out that you have already done some managerial duties it would be easier to just train you to become the manager than to look for a new one. I have already made all the preparations needed. You will start as the new assistant manager today with me training you. You will be getting a pay raise and a bonus. You may speak now."

Renji smiled, "Wow…I…I don't know what to say…thank you sir!"

"Don't thank me yet, your training isn't going to be easy. So prepare yourself." Byakuya said.

Renji nodded, "Yes sir!"

Byakuya smiled, "You can call me Byakuya."

Renji blushed and shook his head, "No…I don't think I could sir…" Byakuya glared at him. "Um…I mean, of course…Byakuya…"

"There, that's better." Byakuya looked back down at his paperwork, "Now you can go back to doing your work on the floor until I need you."

Renji nodded, "Yes sir…I mean, Byakuya…" Renji quickly left the office. He shut the door behind him and sighed relieved. He smiled and ran over to Ichigo and tackled him to the ground.

"Ow! Hey! Renji! Quit it!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

Renji grinned, "Sorry man, I was just so happy because I got promoted!"

Ichigo looked at Renji shocked, "What? Really?"

"Yeah, I got promoted to assistant manager. Kuchiki is going to train me to be the manager." Renji smiled.

"Wow! Congratulations Renji!" Ichigo smiled. "Okay, you can get off me now." Ichigo pushed Renji off of him and stood up. "I would say that I'd treat you to lunch to celebrate, but maybe you should be treating me since you got promoted."

Renji laughed, "Yeah, okay, I get it. We better get back to work. Just because I got promoted doesn't mean I get to slack off."

Ichigo smiled and unloaded a box from the delivery truck, "Right, but do you still have to do this type of work?"

Renji nodded, "Yeah, he said to continue my regular duties until he needs me."

Ichigo grinned, "Ohh~ until he _needs_ you."

Renji blushed, "Shut up, he didn't mean it like that."

Ichigo leaned up against Renji's chest and said breathily, "Oh Renji, I _need_ you, please come to my office and take off all my clothes."

Renji's face turned red and he pushed Ichigo away, "Stop, what if he hears—."

"Renji," Byakuya said from behind Renji.

Renji screamed and jumped away from Byakuya. Ichigo tried to keep himself from laughing and quickly ran off to do something else. Renji blushed, although he didn't think his face could get any redder. "I'm sorry sir, I mean Byakuya, you startled me…"

"It's fine, I need you…" Byakuya started. Renji felt his face getting hotter. "to come to my office," Byakuya continued. Renji looked away from Byakuya. He started to imagine taking off Byakua's clothing. "and look at some papers." Byakuya finished.

Renji shook his head to clear his thoughts of the naked Byakya and his blush started to fade. "Ah, um, yes, of course…" he laughed nervously, "why else would you want me to come to your office?"

"For you to take off my clothes of course," Byakuya said calmly.

Renji's blush returned, "That was just a joke! Ichigo was just messing around! He didn't mean anything by it!"

Byakuya smirked, "Yes, I know. Let's head to the office now." Byakuya turned and started walking in the direction of the office. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Renji, "To do the paperwork, not take off my clothing."

Renji blushed and nodded, "I-I knew that!" He quickly followed after Byakuya.

Byakuya sat at the desk and motioned for Renji to come and stand next to him. Renji hesitantly went over to stand next to Byakuya. "I'm going to show you some paper work that you've been doing and tell you where to improve on it." Byakuya looked over at Renji who was standing three feet away. "…You're going to have to stand closer than that."

Renji blushed and nodded, "Sorry…" He stood closer to Byakuya and placed his hand on the back of his chair and leaned over Byakuya's shoulder to look at the paperwork. Byakuya started to explain how to fill out the paperwork correctly while Renji was distracted with being so close to Byakuya. Renji felt his face grow hot from the close proximity. Renji gazed at Byakuya from the side. 'His skin looks so perfect,' Renji thought, 'and he smells so good…'

Byakuya turned to look at Renji, "Are you listening?"

Renji jumped back surprised, "Ah, um…" he looked down embarrassed, "no…I'm sorry."

Byakuya motioned for Renji to move closer to him. Renji slowly stepped forward. Byakuya motioned for him to bend down. Renji bent forward a bit confused. Byakuya gently smacked Renji on the forehead. "Ow…" Renji said even though it didn't really hurt. He rubbed his forehead, "What was that for?"

Byakuya turned back towards the papers. "Punishment for not listening."

"...What do I get if I do well?" Renji asked curious.

Byakuya glanced at him, "You'll have to do well to find out won't you?"

Byakuya stopped by the café on his way home to see if they did any special orders. He walked into the café and frowned. He always got so uncomfortable around the blue haired barista.

Grimmjow grinned, "Ah, a twofer. What can I get you?"

Byakuya sighed, "I was wondering if you did special orders."

"Yeah, we do, but it'll cost extra." Grimmjow said.

"How much extra?" Byakuya asked.

Grimmjow grinned, "A kiss."

"I see…" Byakuya looked up surprised just now hearing what Grimmjow said. He frowned, "How much really?"

Grimmjow laughed, "It depends on the job. If it's a blow job it'll be about $200 while—." Grimmjow was cut off by Byakuya.

"Special orders for cookies! I don't need any of that!" Byakuya blushed indignantly.

Grimmjow grinned, "Oh really? So you're getting some from the red head?"

Byakuya sighed frustrated. "You're impossible. Can we just discuss the cookies already?"

"Alright, fine," Grimmjow pulled out a piece of paper, "how would you like the cookies?" Byakuya explained his order to him and he wrote it down. "Alright, the cookies will be ready by Monday."

Byakuya nodded, "Thank you…" He turned and left the café.


	5. Chapter 5

Upper Management; Chapter 5

It was the beginning of a new work week and Byakuya decided to surprise Renji and get him something at the café along with his own tea. Byakuya sighed when he saw Grimmjow working again.

Grimmjow grinned when he saw him. "Are you two still fighting? Or maybe you're here for something else? Or maybe I should say someone?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should stop saying maybe. We weren't fighting before and yes, we're fine. I wanted to get Renji something since he's always getting me something."

"What a boring answer. What do you want to get him?" Grimmjow started preparing Byakuya's tea.

Byakuya looked at the menu, "I'm not sure…does he order anything when he comes in?"

Grimmjow frowned, "What is with you people and getting drinks without asking what the person wants first?" Grimmjow sighed. Byakuya glared at him. Grimmjow grinned, "Alright, he doesn't order anything but he said he drinks juice."

Byakuya nodded. "Okay…I guess I'll get the fruit slushy."

"Great choice, that'll keep him warm." Grimmjow said sarcastically. Byakuya stared angrily at him again. Grimmjow grinned, "Alright, fruit slushy it is." Grimmjow prepared the drink and handed it to Byakuya.

"Well, as much as I'd _love_ to talk to you some more I have some work to do." Byakuya said turning to leave.

Grimmjow grinned, "All work and no play makes you a dull person."

Byakuya frowned, "It does not…"

Renji arrived at the warehouse early like always. He looked around for Byakuya. "I guess he hasn't arrived yet. Hmm, it won't be much longer. It won't hurt to start without him."

Renji started moving some of the crates that had been stacked in the wrong place. He set down one of the crates onto the dolly. His hand scraped against a nail that was sticking out. He hissed and quickly pulled away his hand. "Shit…" He inspected the wound. Blood started to seep from the it.

Byakuya walked into the warehouse and saw Renji clutching his hand. Byakuya dropped the tea and slushy he was holding and rushed over to Renji. The tea and slushy spilled onto the floor their contents mixing together. "What happened?"

Renji looked over at Byakuya. He saw an expression on his face he had never seen before. He looked like he was angry. "Ah, I'm sorry, I hurt myself, but it's not that bad. I won't sue the company or anything…"

Byakuya frowned and took Renji's hand to look at the wound. "I don't care about the company. I'm more worried about you." Renji blushed. "Why weren't you wearing your gloves?"

"Sorry…I didn't think I'd need them…" Renji apologized.

Byakuya frowned as he inspected the wound. He bent his face towards Renji's hand and licked away the blood covering the scratch. Renji's face turned red. Byakuya looked up at Renji. "It's not that deep…are you okay?"

Renji nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine…I'm just…I feel a little dizzy." The room started to spin and he felt himself fall backwards. He heard Byakuya call out his name but it was faint and distant. His vision went black and his world fell silent.

When Renji awoke he didn't know where he was at first. He looked down at his hand and saw that it was bandaged carefully. He looked around at his surroundings and saw Byakuya working on paperwork at his desk. Renji was lying on the couch in the office. Byakuya looked over at Renji and saw he was awake. "Don't sit up too fast you might faint again."

Renji looked at Byakuya puzzled. "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. You must have fainted from the speed the blood was coming out of your wound." Byakuya said.

"Ah…I see…did you…did you lick the blood off of my hand?" Renji asked wondering if he should trust his memory.

Byakuya looked away from him. "I needed to see how deep the wound was."

"Yeah…but…by licking the blood off my hand?" Renji asked still puzzled.

"I am a vampire. I like blood." Byakuya answered calmly.

Renji nodded. "I see…wait what?"

"It was a joke." Byakuya said.

"Oh…I see…wait you told a joke?" Renji asked surprised.

"You seem to be feeling better. You should head back to work." Byakuya said as he went back to his paperwork.

Renji nodded and sat up. "Oh, right…" He stood up and headed for the door. He stopped and turned towards Byakuya. "Thank you for bandaging my hand and taking care of me."

Byakuya looked up at Renji. "You are welcome. Wear your gloves from now on."

Renji blushed. "Yes sir…"

Byakuya had come down to the work floor to train Renji some more in his managerial duties. Ichigo chuckled to himself as he occasionally watched the two. Renji reminded him of a loyal dog following his owner. Ichigo nudged Hisagi who was working next to him. "Hey, doesn't Renji remind you of a dog?"

Hisagi looked at the two and grinned, "Yeah, look at how happy he is. He's practically wagging his tail…oh, he's getting scolded by Kuchiki." The two laughed as Byakuya tapped Renji on the head with a clip board and reprimanded him.

Ichigo grabbed his sides from the pain of laughing so much, "What kind of training is that?"

"I don't know, but it sure is entertaining to watch." Hisagi grinned.

Renji sighed, "Aren't I doing anything right?"

Byakuya glanced up from the clipboard, "You're just occasionally not doing anything wrong. It's nothing worth praising."

"Huh?" Renji asked confused.

Byakuya sighed, "The things you're doing that are right aren't worth praising because it's nothing new to you. When I reward you it will be for things you have previously gotten wrong."

"So…I have to get hit for everything before I can get it right and be praised?" Renji asked.

"Not necessarily. All you have to do is get it right the first time." Byakuya said.

Renji sighed, "I don't know if I can do that…"

"If you don't you'll get brain damage and you won't be qualified to be manager anymore and then I'll have to beat you into a coma for wasting my time." Byakuy stated calmly.

"…ah, um, I'll do my best." Renji said nervously.

"Good, now let's go to the office and I'll show you how to fill out the paper work." Byakuya said turning towards the office.

Renji stared nervously at the paper. He knew Byakuya had _just_ showed him how to fill out the paper but he had gotten distracted by their closeness again. Renji was starting to wonder if he was a masochist and was doing this on purpose. "Um, I-I write this here…right?"

Byakuya sighed, "Renji, am I going to have to start hitting you harder?" Renji flinched as Byakuya lifted his hand. Renji expected a smack but the hand instead gently stroked his head. "This will have to do till your treats…I mean…reward comes in."

Renji looked up from looking down at the ground, "Wait…I didn't get it wrong?"

Byakuya shook his head, "No you didn't. You should be more confident in your answers."

Renji sighed relieved, "I know…I just get so nervous and wonder if you're going to hit me…"

"Hmmm, alright, I'll think of another punishment for you then." Byakuya said.

'That's not what I was getting at…' Renji thought. Renji sighed, "Alright…"

"Actually, you're reward should be ready now. I'll go pick it up." Byakuya stood up and left the office.

Renji sat alone in the office. "…should I have followed?"

Byakuya glared at the cookies that Grimmjow had made for him. "What shape are these supposed to be?" he asked angrily.

Grimmjow grinned, "Even you know what a penis looks like."

"This is not what I asked for." Byakuya said trying to keep his cool.

"As long as they taste good it doesn't matter what it looks like." Grimmjow smiled clearly enjoying this.

Byakuya frowned, "It does too matter!" He sighed, "Well, if they taste fine then I guess I can make it work…they do taste good right?"

Grimmjow grinned, "If you don't believe me why don't you try one?"

Byakuya glared at him. Byakuya slowly picked up the obscenely shaped cookie and stood there deciding whether he should risk buying them or trying it. He sighed and inserted the cookie into his mouth and bit into it. Byakuya swallowed the cookie and set down the rest of it with the others. "…it tastes fine. I will purchase these." Byakuya sighed as he paid the grinning Grimmjow who was enjoying it _way_ too much.

Byakuya returned to the warehouse making sure his cookies weren't visible to anyone. He headed to the break room and cut up the cookies before he headed back to the office. Renji watched Byakuya as he entered the office. He looked annoyed. "Is something wrong?" Renji asked reluctantly. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Byakuya's wrath.

Byakuya sighed, "It's fine, my order got…messed up…so I had to change it."

"I'm sorry," Renji looked curiously at the box. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes and open your mouth." Byakuya commanded.

Renji was confused at the request but did as he was told. Bayakuya took a piece of the cookie and placed it in his mouth. Renji ate it and smiled, "Mmm, that's good."

Byakuya sighed, "Yes…it is."

Renji looked at the other cookie pieces, "Why aren't they shaped the same?"

Byakuya answered annoyed, "It doesn't matter."

Renji nodded, "Okay…so that's going to be my reward when I get something right?"

"Yes, is it a good enough reward?" Byakuya asked.

Renji quickly nodded, "Yes, it's good." He figured he should answer quickly. He didn't want Byakuya to use his anger about the cookies to make his new punishment. Although he did wish that Byakuya patting him on the head could be his reward but being fed by him was good too.

Byakuya had called Renji into his office the next day. Byakuya nodded approvingly when he saw Renji was wearing gloves. "Come here and take off your gloves." Renji did as he was told. Byakuya unwrapped the bandage and looked at the wound. "The bleeding has stopped and the wound seems to be healing nicely."

Renji smiled, "All thanks to you. You did a good job of changing my bandages and cleaning the wound." Renji blushed as his thoughts turned to when Byakuya had licked his hand. "Thank you sir..."

Byakuya wrapped his hand up again. "It was no problem."

Renji shook his head, "No sir, you took time out of your busy schedule to give me clean bandages. It meant a lot to me. I would like to do something to repay you. Can I take you out to eat?" Renji remembered their experience at McDonalds. "Err…or maybe something else?"

Byakuya glanced up at Renji from bandaging his hand. "…you could take me somewhere fun."

Renji looked at him surprised. "Fun? ….hmmm," he smiled, "Yeah, I can do that."

Byakuya smiled. "Good. There, all done," he kissed Renji's hand gently where the wound was located, "So it will heal faster."

Renji's face turned red and he looked at Byakuya confused, "What?"

"My mother would kiss my wounds so they would heal faster." Byakuya explained calmly.

Renji nodded his head, "I see…and did they?"

Byakuya stared at him. "Of course."

"I…I see…well um," Renji tried to focus his mind on their previous conversation, "we could go to an amusement park this Sunday?"

Byakuya nodded. "It's a date."

Renji blushed, "Ah, right…a particular day in which we have planned to go to the amusement park together…"

Byakuya stared at Renji. "Yes…I believe that is what I said."

"R-right, I know…I was just…um…clarifying…" Renji said embarrassed. "I'll get back to work now…" Renji rushed out of the office. "Crap…I only have a few days to plan our date…I mean, our outing…"

Renji was sitting in the break room scowling at a piece of paper. Ichigo walked by and glanced down at the piece of paper. "This looks familiar," Ichigo said, "are you planning something again with Byakuya?"

Renji looked up at Ichigo and nodded, "Yeah, Byakuya and I are going on a date—I mean outing…we're going to an amusement park…for fun…he wanted to go somewhere fun…"

Ichigo grinned, "Why are you getting so flustered?"

Renji blushed, "I don't know man! I mean it's not like I haven't gone out to places with guy friends for fun…for some reason I just feel so…weird around Byakuya…I can't really explain it…"

Byakuya stood outside the break room door. He chastised himself for listening in on their conversation. He didn't want to make Renji feel awkward. He would just have to cancel their evening out together. He turned and went back to his office.

"Come on Renji, you must know by now why you feel that way around him." Ichigo sat down at the table across from Renji.

Renji frowned. "What? You mean you know why?"

Ichigo sighed, "You like him!"

"Well…yeah, he's a nice guy, why wouldn't I like him?" Renji asked a bit confused.

Ichigo frowned, "Don't be so stupid Renji! You've fallen in love with him!"

Renji blushed and waved his hands, "Shh! What the hell? What if somebody heard you! In love? Come on Ichigo…I'd be thinking about him constantly, not to mention talking about him constantly. My heart would pound in my chest when I'm near him…and I'd…be self-conscious when I'm around him…" Renji stared at the table thinking over what he had just said. Ichigo watched as his brain slowly worked it out. "I can't be realizing this now Ichigo! I'm going on an excursion with him on Sunday! I'll be self-conscious the whole time!"

Ichigo grinned at Renji avoiding the word 'date'. "Renji, just calm down, it'll be fine…why don't I go with you?"

Renji smiled, "Really? You'd do that? Thanks man! Hmmm, maybe you should bring somebody then you won't feel like a third wheel…"

Ichigo nodded, "You mean like a double date?"

Renji blushed, "No! This isn't a date…I just mean like…if I get all freaked out and need you to talk me down then Byakuya will have someone to talk too…"

Ichigo covered his laugh with his hand. "Alright, I'll invite somebody to come with me."

Renji stood up and smiled, "Good. I'll go let Byakuya know that you'll be coming with us." He ran out of the break room and over to the office. He knocked on the door then walked into the office. "Hey, I invited Ichigo to come to the amusement park with us, is that okay?"

Byakuya looked up from his paper work. "Ah…actually I wanted to talk to you about that." He set down his paperwork and offered Renji a seat. Renji looked at Byakuya puzzled but took the seat. "It would probably be inappropriate for us to go to an amusement park together with me being your boss. So we should cancel it."

Renji looked down at his hands sadly, "Oh? …I didn't think of it that way…I really wanted to go…but if it's inappropriate…"

Byakuya studied Renji's reaction for a moment. "…you don't have to act like you're disappointed Abarai. I understand if you didn't really want to go with me to begin with. I'm not hurt by it at all. It would be awkward going to an amusement park with your boss."

Renji frowned and stood up. "You've got it all wrong! I really did want to go!"

Byakuya frowned, "I don't like liars. I heard you talking with Kurosaki."

Renji blushed, "…what did you hear?"

"I heard enough. You told Kurosaki that you feel weird around me." Byakuya sighed.

Renji blushed and looked away, "No, you misunderstood….I feel weird because…" He paused for a long moment in thought.

Byakuya frowned, "You're trying to think up of a lie."

Renji laughed embarrassed, "Ah…well that's because I don't really want to tell you the truth…"

Byakuya's face became a blank unreadable mask, "I understand. You may leave now. I've heard enough."

Renji shook his head and waved his hands, "No, you don't understand! I don't want to tell you the truth because…because the truth is I love you!" Renji didn't know who looked more surprised at his words, Byakuya or him.

After a moment Byakuya frowned, "Are you playing some kind of joke?"

Renji covered his face embarrassed and sat down. "Ergh…no, I would never play such a mean joke…"

Byakuya stared at Renji then nodded, "I see…you may leave my office."

Renji looked up from his hands, "Huh? Leave?"

Byakuya frowned, "You just confessed to me. I need time alone to think it over."

Renji nodded and stood up. "Oh, uh right…of course."

"Abarai," Renji stopped in front of the office door at his name, "can we still go to the amusement park? Can I give you my answer then?"

Renji smiled and nodded, "Sure! We'll meet in front of the amusement park at eight o'clock on Sunday."

Byakuya nodded. "See you then."

"Yeah…see you…" Renji smiled and left the office. He walked slowly back to the break room and shut the door behind him. He sighed and leaned back against it.

Ichigo was taking a drink from his mug. He looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, is he okay with it?"

Renji blushed and covered his face, "…I confessed…"

"What?" Ichigo asked surprised. "You just found out yourself and you already confessed?"

"I know!" Renji slid down to the floor and hugged his knees, "but he thought I didn't like him and didn't want to go to the amusement park with him. The only way I could prevent him from canceling on me was to tell him the truth…"

Ichigo sighed, "….so, what did he say?"

Renji covered his face, "He said he'd tell me on Sunday at the amusement park…"

"Well…at least he's thinking it over. That means he's taking you seriously." Ichigo said to try to calm Renji down.

"I guess…yeah, that is good." Renji smiled. "You know what, I'll make him wait till after the amusement park to tell me then if he hasn't made up his mind he'll see how awesome of a boyfriend I am and realize wants to date me!"

"…uh yeah…" Ichigo said unsurely. "That sounds like a good plan…"


	6. Chapter 6

Upper Management; Chapter 6

Renji didn't know if the rest of the week had gone by too fast or too slow. He wasn't sure if he was ready or not for their trip to the amusement park but he couldn't wait for his date with Byakuya. Renji arrived half an hour earlier than he was supposed to. He decided to go ahead and by the tickets and wait for them.

Ichigo and Grimmjow arrived on time and Ichigo waved to Renji as they approached."Hey, has Byakuya arrived yet?"

Renji shook his head, "No, not yet, but I'm sure he'll get here soon."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure he will. Oh, Grimmjow, you and Renji haven't been formally introduced. Renji this is Grimmjow, Grimmjow this is Renji."

"Well, we sort of know each other already, since I come to the café where you work every day, but…" Renji smiled and stood up and held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you Grimmjow."

Grimmjow sighed. Ichigo nudged him and he begrudgingly shook Renji's hand. "Nice to meet you…"

"Renji." Ichigo said.

"Renji." Grimmjow repeated.

Renji looked at his watch. "…Byakuya's a little late…do you think his not showing up means he doesn't like me?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, that's not it Renji. Even if he didn't like you he would show up and tell you in person. I'm sure he'll be here soon with a good explanation as to why he is late."

Renji nodded and looked around for Byakuya. "Yeah…I'm sure you're right…" Renji spotted Byakuya and smiled. He waved him over.

Byakuya walked over and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry that I'm late. I couldn't decide what to wear… I've never been to an amusement park."

Renji imagined Byakuya standing in front of his closet trying to decide what to wear. He blushed at the cuteness of the situation. He looked at Byakuya in his casual clothes. This was his first time seeing Byakuya in casual clothes. He hoped it wouldn't be his last. Renji noticed that everybody was staring at him. "Oh…um, it's okay. We weren't waiting long. I've already bought everybody's tickets so we can head in now."

Ichigo saw Byakuya occasionally glancing at Grimmjow. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce you two. Byakuya, this is Grimmjow. He's my friend."

Grimmjow snorted, "Friend…"

Byakuya gazed coolly at Grimmjow, "Yes, we've met before."

Grimmjow grinned. Renji looked between the two. "You have?"

"Yeah, Byakuya frequents the café I work at." Grimmjow smirked.

"What? I get your tea…why do you go there?" Renji asked.

"My tea runs out by lunch. I don't want to interrupt your lunch break so I go get it myself." Byakuya answered calmly.

Renji nodded relieved. "Oh, okay."

Grimmjow grinned, "Oh, so that's the excuse you're using for our affair."

"W-what?" Renji asked stunned.

Byakuya glared at Grimmjow and Ichigo elbowed him. "Grimmjow, stop teasing Renji." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow rubbed where Ichigo had elbowed him. "Alright, fine."

Renji sighed relieved. "Okay…um, let's go ahead and enter now."

The four entered the amusement park. Renji looked around. "I was thinking we could ride that roller coaster first. Are you okay with roller coasters?" he asked Byakuya.

"I don't know. I've never been on one before." Byakuya answered.

Renji smiled. "Well don't worry. It's fun. I'm sure you'll like it."

Renji looked over at Byakuya who sat next to him in the roller coaster ride as it slowly made its way to the top of the hill. "How are you doing?" he asked.

Byakuya glanced over at Renji his movements stiff. "I'm fine." He answered emotionless. Renji saw he was gripping the bar so tight his knuckles were white.

Renji smiled and reassuringly patted his arm. He flinched at Renji's touch. "It'll be okay. Just relax and have fun. There's nothing to be afraid of—AH!" Renji was caught off guard by the roller coaster dropping down the hill at high speed. Renji got out of the roller coaster car tiredly. "Man, that was a lot faster than I remember." He looked over at Byakuya and helped him out. "Are you alright? I'm sorry…that was probably a bad choice for your first ride…"

Byakuya shook his head, "It was fine…it was different than I expected."

Renji sighed, "I'm sorry." Renji looked to where Grimmjow and Ichigo were standing. "Hey, what—guys?" Renji looked around and didn't see the two in sight. "Where did they go?"

"It appears they've gone off on their own." Byakuya said.

Renji frowned, "They ditched us?" He sighed. "Oh well, this was originally just the two of us anyway. We don't need them." Renji saw Byakuya clutching his stomach. "Hey, you alright?"

Byakuya nodded his head unsurely. "I…I just feel a little sick."

"I'm sorry, the roller coaster must have made you sick. Let's find you something to eat." Renji helped lead Byakuya away from the ride and over to a bench. "You wait right here. I'll get you something." Renji went over to one of the stands and purchased some cotton candy and soda. He brought them over to Byakuya. "Here, these might help settle your stomach."

Byakuya gratefully took the soda and cotton candy. He drank from the soda and looked unsurely at the cotton candy. "…what is this?"

Renji smiled, "You haven't had cotton candy before? It's really good. It melts in your mouth."

"Melts in your mouth…" Byakuya took a piece and placed it in his mouth. "…its sweet."

Renji slapped his forehead. "I keep on forgetting that you don't like sweet stuff. I'm sorry…"

Byakuya shook his head, "Its fine. You're a very thoughtful person Renji. Thank you."

Renji blushed, "Um, if you're up to it we can walk around to help take your mind off your stomach." Byakuya nodded and the two stood up. "Did you want to go into the fun house?" Renji asked. Byakuya stared at him blankly. "Um, it's nothing bad. It's just a house filled with a maze of mirrors that make you look funny when you look into them, and you follow the path to get out."

"That sounds acceptable." Byakuya said.

Renji smiled, "Great! Let's go." Renji glanced at Byakuya's hands. He wanted to hold Byakuya's hand but they were both full with the cotton candy and soda. He led Byakuya over to the fun house and they entered. Renji looked into a mirror and laughed, "I'm all short and fat." Renji looked over at a mirror that Byakuya was looking into. "Oh man, that's funny. Your face is all squiggly and messed up." Renji ran over to another mirror. "Let's see what this one does." When the two exited the fun house Renji was laughing. "Man that was funny!" He turned to Byakuya and smiled. "Did you have fun Byakuya?" Byakuya gazed at him expressionless thinking over his answer. "…ah, you probably didn't…I'm sorry, I'm not picking very good attractions am I?"

Byakuya shook his head, "You're doing fine Renji. I had fun watching you have fun."

Renji blushed, "Ah…okay…that's good…"

Byakuya handed Renji the cotton candy. "You can have the rest. I'm full." Renji nodded and took the cotton candy. Byakuya held Renji's free hand. "Where to next?"

Renji looked down at Byakuya holding his hand and blushed. "Ah…um, well…we could play some of the booth games…?"

"I don't know how well I will do, but I am fine with trying." Byakuya said.

Renji smiled, "I'm sure you'll do great."

Renji looked at the different game stands to see what they should play. As they were walking along he saw Byakuya gazing at one of the stands. "Did you want to play that game?" Renji asked.

Byakuya stared at one of the stuffed animal prizes. He didn't know why but he really wanted it. "Do I have to play to get the stuffed animal?" Byakuya asked.

Renji grinned. "Yeah, did you want one of the prizes?" Renji thought it was cute that Byakuya wanted a stuffed animal. Byakuya nodded. "Alright, let's go over and play."

Renji could tell that Byakuya was getting annoyed at the shoot-out game. He was supposed to shoot so many ducks in so many shots but he couldn't seem to hit one. "Um, here," Renji adjusted Byakuya's grip on the rifle. "Try holding it like this."

"Like this?" Byakuya asked.

Renji shook his head. "No…" Renji stood behind Byakuya and reached over and placed his hands over Byakuya's and adjusted them. He helped him aim the rifle. "Now…shoot." Byakuya pulled the trigger and shot one of the ducks. Renji grinned. "Great! You did it!" Renji blushed after he realized he was not only close to Byakuya but touching him. Renji stepped back away from him.

Byakuya frowned and looked at Renji, "What are you doing? I still have more ducks I need to shoot. Get back over here and help me." Renji blushed and nodded. He placed his hands back over Byakuya's and helped him shoot down the remaining ducks. Byakuya picked a plush puppy as his prize. He turned to Renji. "Thank you."

Renji smiled. "I'm glad you were able to get a prize. Is it what you wanted?"

Byakuya gazed at the stuffed animal. "Yes…" Byakuya wrapped his arm around the puppy and held it to his chest. He took Renji's hand again. "Where to next?"

Renji blushed. This had definitely turned into more than an evening of fun. He was definitely on a date with Byakuya. Since that was the case Renji decided it would probably be okay to increase the amount of romantic activities they did. Renji looked around the amusement park. He didn't really know what types of activities would be considered romantic. Renji spotted the Tunnel of Love where couples rode on a swan through a romantic cavern. He turned to Byakuya, "Um…how about a relaxing boat ride?"

Byakuya had agreed so Renji had set the Tunnel of Love as their next destination. The two were getting ready to board the boat when the ride operator stopped them. "You two do know this is a ride for couples right?"

Renji blushed. Byakuya glared at him. "What do you think we are?"

"Ah…um, sorry," the operator apologized, "p-please keep your hands and feet inside the boat at all times…thank you…"

Byakuya stepped into the boat and sat down. Renji followed quickly after him. The ride started and the two drifted down the river. Renji looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry…that was probably embarrassing for you…"

Byakuya shook his head and placed his hand on top of Renji's. "It doesn't matter what other people think."

Renji looked around at the lovey dovey setting. "…oh my goodness…you haven't even given me your reply and already I'm forcing you to do romantic things with me…" He turned to Byakuya. "I'm so sorry! …although…I wanted to wait to hear your answer in case you were going to say no to me and then I could change your mind…"

Byakuya chuckled, "Renji…I thought I already gave you my answer."

"What?" Renji asked stunned, "…what was it?"

Byakuya smirked and kissed Renji on the lips. "I like you too."

Renji blushed and tried to jump back forgetting that he was in a boat. Byakuya held onto him and prevented him from falling into the water. "Ah…sorry…reflex…"

"Hmmm, we'll have to fix that." Byakuya said and leaned in to kiss Renji again. Renji blushed and did his best not to pull away again. It's not that he didn't want to kiss Byakuya. In fact he very much wanted to do so, but he felt so nervous. Byakuya pulled away and looked at Renji. "It is okay that I kiss you, isn't it?"

Renji quickly nodded, "Yes! I'm completely fine with it."

Byakuya smiled warmly, "Good because I'm going to be doing it more often."

Renji blushed, "Byakuya…I'm really glad you said that you like me too. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't feel the same way… Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"No." Byakuya answered bluntly.

"W-what?" Renji asked surprised. Byakuya chuckled. Renji blushed, "Oh…your joking." Renji smiled and stroked Byakuya's long hair gently. He rested his hand behind Byakuya's head and kissed him gently on the lips. Renji looked up when it suddenly got brighter and saw that they had exited the tunnel. His face turned red and he quickly faced forward. Renji glanced at Byakuya who was sitting there calm and expressionless like nothing had happened.

Renji helped Byakuya out of the boat. "You're such a gentleman Renji, thank you. I'm guessing you've only had girlfriends before?"

Renji nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"You are treating me like you would a girl." Byakuya said calmly.

Renji blushed. "Ah, I'm sorry…" They walked a distance from the boat ride. Renji's stomach started to growl. He laughed. "…um, did you want to get something to eat?"

"Yes, that would be fine with me." Byakuya said.

Renji and Byakuya sat inside a Subway restaurant. Renji had ordered for Byakuya again because he was unsure of what to get. Byakuya ate his sandwich seemingly content with Renji's decision. Renji had only seen Byakuya eat a couple of times before but he decided that he liked the way that he ate. It was elegant and neat. Byakuya looked up from his sandwich and noticed Renji staring at him. "Is something wrong?" Byakuya asked.

Renji blushed and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry…" He started to eat his sandwich.

"Renji, I was thinking…you know about my family but I haven't heard anything about yours." Byakuya stated.

"Oh, well, I'm an orphan, so I don't have a family. I lived in an orphanage most of my life then when I became old enough I left and took care of myself. The kids at the orphanage were the closest thing I've ever had to a real family, but most of us separated after we grew old enough to take care of ourselves. The guys at the warehouse are like my family now." Renji said as he picked at his sandwich.

"I see. What was your life like at the orphanage?" Byakuya asked.

Renji smiled at the memory. "The orphanage I lived at wasn't well funded. We didn't have a lot but we always made sure to share what we had. That was our one rule. I never wanted for anything. The orphanage was made up of different age groups. It was the bigger kids' job to take care of the smaller ones. I was one of the bigger kids. I guess the need to take care of the people close to me just stuck. I had a few close friends, but I don't know what happened to them. None of us had a phone or anything that we could contact each other with after we left so we decided to leave it up to fate if we ever saw each other again. I took up a job at the warehouse and used it to help me pay for my living needs and high school. I wanted to make sure I got a high school education at least." Renji saw Byakuya looking at him with what he could only guess was sadness. Renji didn't want Byakuya to feel sorry for him. "It wasn't a bad life. I'm very grateful for what I was given…it was more than what others had…"

Byakuya nodded, "I know. I was just thinking about how you must have never known how it felt to have someone take care of you, and all I want to do right now is make sure you're taken care of."

Renji blushed, "Oh…" he smiled as Byakuya placed his hand over his. "That really makes me happy…"

"Oh? What's this?" Grimmjow said as he saw the two sitting at the table. He walked over grinning. "So, you two finally dating now?"

Byakuya looked at Grimmjow annoyed, "I thought you went off with Ichigo to spend time by yourselves."

Grimmjow sighed, "I tried to get Ichigo to, but he insisted that we stay near you guys in case Renji needed his help or anything. It was so _boring_ watching you two. We lost sight of you two when you rode the swan thing. We were going to wait for you at the exit of the ride, but… we couldn't find it. By the time we got there you guys were already gone. So we decided to get something to eat."

Renji looked around Grimmjow, "Where is Ichigo?"

Grimmjow grinned, "We had to go to the bathroom first…. He's still cleaning up."

"Cleaning up?" Renji asked confused.

Byakuya frowned, "Renji…don't ask."

Grimmjow laughed and sat down next to Byakuya. He pointed at his sandwich. "You done with that?"

Byakuya sighed, "You can have it if you feel you need it."

"Thanks." Grimmjow picked up the sandwich and started eating it. Renji frowned. He didn't know if it counted as an indirect kiss but he knew he didn't like Grimmjow eating after Byakuya. Grimmjow picked up Byakuya's drink and took a sip from it. Renji tensed at the sight. He knew _that_ was an indirect kiss. He was about to say something when Ichigo walked over.

Ichigo smiled and slowly lowered himself onto the seat next to Renji. "Hey, glad we found you guys. Sorry we got separated." He glared at Grimmjow. "Somebody doesn't know the meaning of a double date." Grimmjow grinned and continued eating Byakuya's sandwich.

Renji looked at Ichigo. He seemed to be sitting awkwardly in his chair. "Hey, you okay?"

Ichigo blushed and nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Byakuya sighed. Grimmjow grinned. Renji was about to answer but Grimmjow interrupted him. "Because you're making it hella obvious that your ass hurts from me fucking it."

Both Renji and Ichigo blushed. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. "Bastard."

Renji didn't know why he kept on forgetting that Ichigo and Grimmjow were intimate. "Ah…I'm sorry…"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. Grimmjow, stop trying to cause trouble."

Grimmjow looked at him innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ichigo sighed, "I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to eat." He grabbed Grimmjow's arm and pulled him up with him. "You're coming with me. I don't want you saying or doing anything to give these two grief."

Grimmjow grinned and followed after him. "Damn you're sexy when you're commanding."

Renji looked after them and sighed when they were out of hearing distance. "I can't believe he's with someone like that…maybe he has some good qualities I'm just not seeing…"

Byakuya shook his head. "No, I don't think he does," Byakuya said the hate apparent in his voice.

Renji looked at Byakuya stunned then smirked. "Man, what did he do to you?"

Byakuya frowned, "…he's just a vulgar person. I don't like people like him."

Ichigo and Grimmjow came back over to the table and sat down. "I don't see how you can't be hungry. You were complaining about it earlier." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow grinned, "Byakuya let me finish off his sandwich." Renji frowned at him. He still couldn't believe that Byakuya had let him finish his sandwich especially since he said that he doesn't like him. Maybe he didn't really like the sandwich that Renji picked for him. Grimmjow raised his eyebrow at Renji frowning at him. "What's wrong red head? You don't like me eating your boyfriend's food?" he grinned.

"Not really…and why can't you remember my name?" Renji asked.

"You don't interest me." Grimmjow said simply.

Renji glared, "Oh and Byakuya does? No offense Byakuya…"

Grimmjow grinned, "Yes, he does." Grimmjow grabbed Byakuya's chin and kissed him on the cheek. Grimmjow chuckled when he felt Byakuya tense and Renji stood up abruptly.

"That's it!" Renji said angrily, but his anger was cut short when Ichigo kicked Grimmjow's leg underneath the table and Grimmjow grabbed it crying out in pain.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, "You asshole, why can't you fucking behave? This is my boss and even if he wasn't you shouldn't be acting this way." He stood up and bowed to Renji and Byakuya apologetically. "I'm very sorry for his behavior." Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow who was still rubbing his leg and stood him up and made him bow. "Apologize!"

Grimmjow frowned, "…I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Ichigo asked angrily.

Grimmjow sighed, "I'm sorry for my behavior…"

Ichigo sighed, "I'm sorry again. We'll leave you two alone so you can enjoy the rest of your date." Ichigo dragged Grimmjow angrily out of the restaurant.

Renji stared after the stunned. "So you don't like it when someone eats after me. Why is that?" Byakuya asked.

Renji blushed. "Well…it's just…I think of it as an indirect kiss…"

"I see. So that is why you freaked out when you drank after me in my office." Byakuya reasoned.

Renji's face turned red. "Ah…well, it's not as if I did it on purpose…I didn't think about it till afterwards…"

Byakuya nodded and stood up. "I need you to do something for me." Byakuya left the restaurant. Renji stared after him then realized he was supposed to follow him. He quickly stood up and ran after him. Byakuya led them to a dark secluded area next to the restaurant.

Renji looked around. "Um, what are we doing here?"

"I don't like public displays of affection. Although this isn't the nicest place I wanted to get the feel of his kiss off of my cheek as soon as possible and replace it with yours." Byakuya explained.

Renji blushed and smiled slightly. "Ah…I understand." Renji gently took Byakuya's face in his hands and kissed him on the cheek where Grimmjow had. Renji glanced at Byakuya who had his eyes closed and appeared to be okay with it. He continued his kisses down his neck. Renji's hand slipped behind Byakuya's head and he ran his fingers through his hair. Byakuya placed his arms around Renji and gripped his shirt as Renji gently sucked on his neck.

A moan slipped from Byakuya's mouth. He quickly pulled Renji away. "That's enough," he told Renji sternly.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked.

"Nothing…I just…I don't want to get too carried away…that's all." Byakuya said unable to look Renji in the face. Renji looked at Byakuya questioningly. Byakuya shook his head. "Let's go enjoy the amusement park." Byakuya grabbed Renji's hand and led them back out into the crowded streets of the amusement park.

Renji looked around for something they could do. "We could try a smaller ride. The one we went on was a little too much for your first roller coaster. I know some good rides that are fun without being extreme." Byakuya nodded and Renji led him to the different rides. Renji and Byakuya had ridden five rides before Byakuya had decided that his equilibrium had suffered enough. Renji apologized as Byakuya sat tiredly on a bench.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry…maybe we did too many…" Renji said worriedly.

Byakuya shook his head then stopped when he decided the motion was too much. "…I'll live…thank you for the day out, but I think this is as much 'fun' as I can handle."

Renji nodded, "Right, I'll help you home." Renji helped Byakuya stand up. Byakuya placed his arm around Renji's waist. He didn't lean on Renji but just walked next to him out of the amusement park. Renji felt though that Byakuya was using him as more of a mental support than a physical one and he was helping him to keep his composure. Byakuya told him where he parked his car and Renji walked him over to it. When they found Byakuya's car Renji stared at it surprised with his mouth wide open. He had forgotten that Byakuya was rich and wasn't expecting such a luxurious and expensive car.

"Thank you," Byakuya said and walked over to the car and unlocked it.

Renji forced himself to close his mouth. "No problem…thank you for coming—." Renji blushed as dirty thoughts filled his mind. "Er, joining me…I'm sorry you ended up not having a good time…"

Byakuya turned towards Renji and locked eyes with him. "That's not true. I did have a good time. I'm sorry that I ruined your time with me. I'll make sure I don't do it next time."

Renji stepped towards him. "That's not true! You didn't ruin my time with you. I enjoyed every second of it…. did you say next time?"

"We are dating. You are going to ask me out again aren't you?" Byakuya asked.

Renji blushed. "Of course!"

Byakuya smirked. "Good." He opened the car door and got in.

"Are you going to be okay driving home?" Renji asked concerned.

"Yes, I will be fine. I don't think my family is ready to meet you yet. So I hope you won't mind waiting." Byakuya said.

"Family…right family, why wouldn't I meet your family eventually…." Renji felt himself getting nervous about being introduced to Byakuya's family. "I can't wait—I mean I'll be patient…"

Byakuya nodded. He was about to close the door but stopped. He motioned for Renji to bend down towards him. When he did so Byakuya kissed him. "Good bye Renji. I'll see you Monday."

Renji blushed and stepped back surprised. Byakuya closed the door and drove off. "Wow Renji! That's great!" Renji turned and saw Ichigo and Grimmjow standing a bit away and watching him.

Renji blushed. "How long have you two been standing there? You didn't follow us around without us knowing did you?"

Ichigo blushed and looked away from Renji. "No…we just saw you guys leaving and then decided to follow you out. That's all we saw. The time at the sub sandwich restaurant was the last time we saw you…"

Renji frowned, "What's wrong?" Ichigo just shook his head. Renji turned to Grimmjow for an answer.

Grimmjow grinned, "It's nothing. Ichigo's just embarrassed that he saw Byakuya kiss you right now. That's all."

Renji looked at Grimmjow unsurely. He didn't think that was it but decided to drop it. Ichigo looked awfully uncomfortable about the subject. "Um, so are you two going home?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Yeah, we've pretty much done it everywhere there is to do it." Ichigo's face turned bright red and he hit Grimmjow. "Sorry, I mean I've ridden Ichigo as many times as I'm going to get today." Ichigo glared. Grimmjow's grin widened. "We've ridden all the rides there is to ride."

Renji blushed and nodded. "Alright…well thank you for coming along Ichigo. I really appreciate it. Grimmjow…" He stared at him then shook his head. "Sorry, I don't really have anything to say."

Grimmjow laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow Red."

Ichigo sighed. "It's Renji." Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo. Ichigo glared and pushed him away. "See you tomorrow Renji."

Renji waved as he watched them leave. He headed off to his own vehicle of transportation. It had been a good day today.


	7. Chapter 7

****Please read**A/N: I was starting to not like the way the story was turning out. So I rewrote some of the parts and added other parts to the story. I made sure to not take away from what was already written. Only a few parts that I deemed unnecessary and awkward were taken out. Please enjoy the new rewrite!**

**Also, this story is connected with another story that I am writing entitled 'For Your Entertainment' with Grimmjow and Ichigo. The two stories do not need to be read together to understand what is going on, but reading them together might increase your reading enjoyment. XD Enjoy!**

Upper Management; Chapter 7

Renji usually arrived before Byakuya so he was surprised when he heard a crash come from the office. Renji rushed to the office and opened the door. Papers were strewn across the floor and the chair was knocked over. Byakuya was on the phone. "I don't care if I have to start at the bottom! I will choose what path I want whether it involves your company or not!" Byakuya slammed down the phone angrily.

Renji stood in the doorway stunned. He hadn't ever seen Byakuya display so much emotion before. "Um, are you okay sir?"

Byakuya looked up from the phone at Renji. His quickly composed himself. "Abarai, I didn't see you there…what do you need?"

"Um…I didn't need anything sir…I just heard a crash and…came to see if everything was alright…" Renji said nervously. He wondered who Byakuya was talking to and why he was so angry about their conversation.

Byakuya sighed and uprighted the chair and started to adjust the papers on his desk. "I'm sorry…I was having a disagreement with someone and lost my control."

Renji walked further into the office and started picking up some of the papers that had fallen to the floor. He looked at Byakuya. "…you mentioned something about a company…were you talking about the company that owns the warehouse?"

Renji flinched when Byakuya's cold gaze rested on him. "It is none of your concern. Do not worry yourself over it."

"I'm sorry…" Renji quickly apologized and put the papers he picked up on the desk. "Are you ready to start working?"

Byakuya sighed and placed his hand on Renji's and squeezed it. "Yes…you go ahead. I'll join you in a moment."

Renji nodded and headed down to the work floor. He was looking at some boxes to make sure they were labeled correctly when Byakuya turned him around and shoved him against the boxes and kissed him. Byakuya ran his hand down the front of Renji's pants and rubbed his cock. Renji looked at him surprised. "B-Byakuya…what are you doing?"

Byakuya stared at Renji seriously. "Renji…my whole life I have done what was expected of me and had people controlling my life. I need to let loose. Do you think you can help me?" Renji studied Byakuya's expression. Even though Byakuya remained mostly emotionless Renji had caught on to the subtle differences in his mask. He knew that Byakuya needed him right now and Renji wanted to be there for him. Renji nodded and kissed Byakuya. He felt all the tension in Byakuya release. Byakuya panted when Renji pulled away to breath. "Renji…I need you..."

Renji felt Byakuya's hard on press against his leg. He undid Byakuya's pants and pulled out his hot member. Renji pumped Byakuya, his hand sliding along his shaft. Byakuya panted and gripped Renji's chest. "Ah…Renji…" Renji took out his own cock and pumped the two together. Renji watched as Byakuya lost control. "Renji…more…ahn…I need more…ah!" Renji kissed Byakuya as he pumped them harder. Byakuya moaned into Renji's mouth. Renji's tongue slipped past Byakuya's lips and entangled itself with Byakuya's. Renji's mind became dizzy with the taste and feel of Byakuya.

"Ah…Renji! I'm coming!" Byakuya gripped onto Renji tighter and leaned forward against him his cry inaudible as his cum covered Renji's hand. Renji panted and leaned back against the shelves tiredly, his own load releasing with Byakuya's. "Thank you…" Byakuya whispered and rested his forehead on Renji's chest.

Renji smiled and kissed Byakuya on the head. "Anytime." Renji looked at the clock. It would be a while before anybody came in to work. "Hey Byakuya…we have plenty of time if you wanna go again…"

Byakuya smirked and redid his pants. "Sorry Renji, you need to get to work on these boxes. They're not going to organize themselves."

Renji grinned. "Alright, let me go clean up myself first."

The work shift had begun and Byakuya went back up to his office to work. Renji sighed as he unloaded another box from the truck. He couldn't get the image of Byakuya all venerable and needy out of his head. Renji sighed again. Hisagi tapped Renji on the shoulder. Renji cried out and jumped back.

"Sorry Renji…but boss wants to see you in his office." Hisagi told him.

Renji blushed, "Oh…he does? Thank you…" He ran off quickly to Byakuya's office. Renji opened the door to the office and looked in. Byakuya was sitting at his desk doing paper work like always. Renji was surprised at how much paper work always needed to be done. He never saw the old manager doing paperwork but that might be why there was so much.

"Come on in Renji. Sit down next to me. We have some paper work you need to fill out." Byakuya said. Renji pulled up a chair and sat next to Byakuya. Byakuya searched in a drawer at his desk and pulled out a tin that had Renji's reward cookies inside. Renji swallowed nervously. He had asked Byakuya to change his punishment from being lightly smacked on the forehead but he didn't know what new punishment Byakuya chose. Byakuya laid down a piece of paper in front of Renji. "Fill this out."

"Okay…" Renji picked up the piece of paper and looked it over. He knew how to fill this form out. It was easy after Byakuya had shown him how. Renji quickly filled it out and checked over it to make sure there were no mistakes. He smiled as he handed it to Byakuya. "All done." Byakuya took the paper and was looking over it to make sure everything was correct. Renji sat there and watched him. The image of Byakuya this morning asking him to jack him off flashed into his head. He blushed and looked away from Byakuya.

"Everything is filled out correctly. Good job Renji. Open your mouth." Byakuya said.

"Huh?" Renji turned towards Byakuya confused. Byakuya stuck a cookie into Renji's open mouth. Renji blushed as he ate the cookie. His mind was going into some filthy places. Byakuya placed another form in front of Renji. Renji looked down at the form and cringed. This form always gave him trouble. He was always forgetting something on it. Renji looked over at Byakuya nervously. Byakuya was staring at him waiting for him to finish the form. Renji didn't want to know what his new punishment would be. Renji looked back down at the form.

Byakuya must have sensed Renji's nervousness because he gently touched Renji's arm. "Renji, relax. Take a deep breath and then exhale. Now look at the form and concentrate. You've done this before. You know how to fill it out."

Renji nodded and filled out the form. When he finished he handed the form to Byakuya. He watched nervously as Byakuya looked it over. "Open your mouth." Renji smiled and sighed relieved. He opened his mouth and Byakuya placed a cookie inside.

Renji coughed and hacked as he ate the cookie. The briny taste of salt filled his mouth. "What the hell?" Renji sputtered as he spit out the cookie into the trash can.

"I had another batch of cookies made with salt instead of sugar. I will give them to you as your punishment when you get something wrong." Byakuya explained. Byakuya didn't know if his punishing and rewarding Renji was helping him in his learning but he did know it was very entertaining. Renji scraped his tongue to try and get the flavor out of his mouth. "If you want to remove the taste from your mouth then you will have to get something right."

Renji sighed and looked at the next form that Byakuya gave him. He smiled. "I know this one. It's easy." He filled out the form and handed it to Byakuya. He watched a Byakuya looked it over. He wished that his reward could be a kiss. He liked the taste of Byakuya much better than the cookie. He blushed at the thought.

As Byakuya looked over Renji's form he felt a lustful gaze on him. He glanced at Renji and sighed. "Open your mouth." Renji did as he was told and Byakuya stuck a salt cookie into his mouth. Renji coughed and sputtered as he attempted to eat the cookie. When Renji had calmed down Byakuya held Renji's chin in his hand and kissed him. He slipped his tongue into Renji's mouth. He didn't mind the taste of the salt because Renji's flavor was mixed in. Renji moaned at the feel of Byakuya's tongue. It wiped away the overpowering taste of the salt.

Renji blushed when Byakuya pulled away. "I'm confused…was I punished…or rewarded?"

"Both. You were being punished for the dirty thoughts you were having of me and rewarded for completing the form correctly." Byakuya said.

"I…I wasn't…so…I'm not allowed to think about you?" Renji asked sadly.

Byakuya shook his head, "That's not what I said." He held Renji's gaze. "If you're going to think dirty thoughts about me then you better act on them."

Renji blushed. "Ah…and…when would be the best time to act on them?"

Byakuya smirked, "Right now would be a good time…there is too much sexual tension in here. We won't be able to move on with our work till we get rid of it."

"…sexual tension…" Renji said the word aloud so he could think over the meaning. He knew what it meant but he was caught off guard by Byakuya's sudden change in personality.

Byakuya rested his head on his hand and gazed at Renji, a tinge of lust present in his eyes. "Yes, don't tell me you don't feel it?" Renji blushed. Byakuya smiled. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

Renji couldn't meet Byakuya's gaze, "Um…yes..."

"Lock the door, Renji." Byakuya calmly commanded.

Renji nodded and quickly went to do as Byakuya commanded. "Now what?"

Byakuya grinned and walked over to Renji. "Now we have sex." Byakuya placed his hands on Renji's chest and kissed him on the lips. Renji tensed up a bit. Byakuya looked at Renji, "Are you okay? You're all tense."

Renji blushed and nodded, "Yeah, I just…don't know what to do…I mean…to have sex…with a guy…"

Byakuya smiled, "Don't worry, I do. Just relax." Byakuya loosened his tie and took it off. He removed his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. "Take of your shirt." Renji did as he was told and took off his shirt. Byakuya shrugged off his shirt and started to undo Renji's belt. Renji leaned back against the door as Byakuya removed his throbbing cock. "You're already hard and we haven't even done anything."

Renji blushed, "Well…I…"

Byakuya kissed him, "It's alright there is nothing wrong with it." Byakuya took Renji's cock in his hand and slowly pumped it. He leaned up to Renji's ear and whispered, "I want you inside me." Renji felt all the blood rush into his cock. Renji gasped and leaned his head back against the door. Byakuya removed his hand from Renji's cock and started to remove his own pants. Byakuya pressed up against Renji, "Fuck me against the door."

Renji blushed and traded places with Byakuya. Renji gazed upon Byakuya's naked body. 'He's so sexy,' Renji thought as he lifted Byakuya and propped him up against the door. Byakuya swore and quickly prepped his entrance for Renji's hard cock.

"Ah…put it in…" Byakuya pleaded. Renji slid his cock into Byakuya and slowly pounded into him. Byakuya held tightly onto Renji. "Ah! Harder! Ahn! More! Ah! Renji!" Byakuya screamed.

Renji's cock grew harder when he heard Byakuya's erotic noises. "Byakuya…you need to be more quite or someone will hear…"

Byakuya groaned, "I can't…ah!" Renji didn't know what else to do so he enclosed his mouth around Byakuya's. Byakuya moaned into his mouth. Now that Renji had Byakuya muffled he decided it was okay to thrust harder into Byakuya as he had requested. Byakuya gripped onto Renji tighter. His nails dug into Renji's back. Byakuya savagely kissed Renji and thrust his tongue into Renji's hot mouth. "Mmm, ahn…" Renji panted and tried to keep up with Byakuya's needs. "Ah…Renji…there…more." Byakuya pleaded. Byakuya kissed and sucked along Renji's neck to keep himself from crying out.

"Fuck…" Renji groaned, "You're so fucking hot…"

Byakuya leaned his head back against the door and covered his mouth. "Renji…" Byakuya gasped, "I'm going to…" Renji quickly covered Byakuya's mouth with his own as Byakuya moaned into his mouth and released his load. Renji panted tiredly after his own cum released into Byakuya. Byakuya smiled and kissed Renji, "Mmm, there, now we can do paperwork."

Renji and Byakuya had finished up the days paperwork so Byakuya had sent him back out to the work floor. Hisagi approached Renji and asked him if he could talk to him for a bit in private. Renji was the go to guy for advice on relationships in the warehouse. He didn't really know why. He guessed it was because he was a sensitive kind of guy. So it wasn't abnormal for Hisagi ask him for advice.

Hisagi blushed as he stood alone with Renji off to the side away from the other workers. "There's this…person that I like…" Hisagi started, "they're really pretty...out of my league, but I still like them. A lot and not just for their looks. I really like their personality too although they're a bit rough around the edges."

Renji grinned, "Say no more. I know exactly who you're talking about." Hisagi was always asking Renji if he could sign for the deliveries. He figured there was a reason but now it all made since. Rangiku, a lady blessed with a hot body, dropped off the deliveries along with Yumichika every day. Hisagi was always calm and professional around Rangiku so Renji never thought that Hisagi liked her, but he guessed Hisagi was trying to remain professional.

Hisagi blushed, "Oh…you do?"

Renji nodded, "Yeah and I think you two would be great together." 'If you could get around her personality…' Renji thought. Rangiku could be…a bit forceful and demanding sometimes.

Hisagi smiled, "You think so?"

"Yeah, but what seems to be the problem?" Renji asked.

"Um…well, I'm not really sure if they like me or not…" Hisagi sighed. "Every time we talk we end up arguing…."

Renji looked at him puzzled, "Really? I haven't really seen you two argue."

Hisagi frowned, "What? Every single time I sign for the delivery we argue. I mean, I try not to…it's just…he's so pompous and arrogant…we always seem to get in an argument about something."

Renji looked at him surprised. "Wait…you mean…you like Yumichika?"

Hisagi blushed, "I thought you said you knew who I was talking about? And keep it down…"

Renji shook his head, "Ah…sorry…I thought you were talking about Rangiku…"

"Oh…Rangiku is nice and all, but…" Hisagi crosses his arms, "You don't think it's weird that I like a guy…do you Renji?"

Renji waved his hands and shook his head, "No! Of course not!" Renji smiled, 'That would be hypocritical.' He thought. "So…Yumichika huh? Alright…well, first off if you wanna get him to like you you'll have to stop arguing with him. Second, you should complement him on his good looks, he a narcissist so he likes stuff like that. He may be suspicious but you just got to show him you're sincere. Then once you have made the relationship into something less argumentative then you can move on to the romantic stuff."

Hisagi nodded, "Ah, I see." He smiled and hugged Renji, "Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!"

Renji laughed and patted him on the back, "Anytime man, now let's get back to work."

Byakuya had called Renji up to his office shortly after his conversation with Hisagi. When Renji entered the office Byakuya shut the door behind him and locked it. Renji looked from the door to Byakuya's face nervously. "Um…is something wrong?"

Byakuya pushed Renji up against the desk and glared at him. "What did Shuuhei want?"

Renji blushed, "Oh, he was just telling me his feelings-."

"Did you reject him?" Byakuya interrupted.

Renji frowned, "Why would I? He's my friend. I couldn't just do that…"

Byakuya glared and knocked off the stuff on the desk. He pushed Renji down onto it and straddled his waist. "Because of me." Byakuya lifted up Renji's shirt and licked up his chest.

Renji moaned and looked at Byakuya confused, "Ah…I think you-!" Byakuya slipped his hand into Renji's pants and started to caress his cock. "Ahn…shit…" Renji panted. Byakuya unbuckled Renji's pants and took off his own. Byakuya took Renji's cock in his mouth. Byakuya slid his fingers inside his own ass and pumped them in and out as he sucked and licked Renji's hot cock. Renji blushed and groaned as he watched Byakuya suck him off.

Byakuya removed Renji's cock from his mouth and placed his ass above it. Byakuya groaned as he slowly inserted Renji's throbbing member into him. Byakuya cried out as he shifted Renji in and out of him. "Ah! Mmm-ah! Fuck! So good…ahn… Renji!"

Renji took Byakuya's hips in his hands and pulled him down harder onto his cock while rocking his hips up into him. Byakuya gasped and rested his hand on Renji's chest for support. "Renji! Ah! There! Yes! Ahn!" Byakuya cried out. Renji got turned on watching Byakuya come undone as he fucked him. He thrust faster and harder into Byakuya drawing him closer to his climax. "Renji! Ah! Coming…fuck!" Byakuya's cock released its load onto Renji's chest. Renji gasped as his own cum poured into Byakuya's ass.

Byakuya panted and glared at Renji. He grabbed Renji's hair and pulled his face close to his and kissed him. "You can go and tell Hisagi that you're mine and he can go and fall in love with someone else."

"Ow," Renji tried to pull away from Byakuya, "you've got it wrong…Hisagi was telling me that he liked Yumichika!"

Byakuya's grip on Renji's hair loosened and he looked at Renji surprised. "…what?"

Renji took Byakuya's hand and removed his hair from his grasp. "I was just giving him some advice." Renji grinned. "Were you jealous?"

Byakuya blushed and climbed off of Renji. "No…I just wanted to make sure you knew where we stood…"

Renji grinned and sat up. He redid his pants and walked over to Byakuya who was putting his own back on. "Aw, you're so cute."

Byakuya turned and glared at him. "Get the hell out."

Renji smiled, "It's okay Byakuya, you don't have to be embarrassed although you're really cute when you are."

Byakuya opened the door to the office and kicked Renji out. "Get back to work!"

Renji flinched as Byakuya slammed the door shut. He sighed and rubbed where Byakuya had kicked him. "Ow…" he walked towards the other workers who were staring at him. "You heard him. Get back to work." Renji smiled to himself as he thought about the sex he just had. 'Byakuya's super damn sexy when he's jealous.' He thought. 'I wonder if there is a way to get that to happen again…'


	8. Chapter 8

Upper Management; Chapter 8

The next day Renji was getting Byakuya some tea over at the café when he thought of an idea to get Byakuya to have jealous sex with him again. Grimmjow handed him the tea. Renji paid for it and bowed. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do!" Renji ran out of the café and Grimmjow watched puzzled as he run off.

Grimmjow frowned, "What the hell is he apologizing for?"

Renji had given Byakuya his tea and went back to work as usual. He waited till he felt Byakuya's eyes on him and set his plan in motion. He grabbed Ichigo who was standing next to him and faced him towards him. "I'm sorry…" he apologized to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him puzzled and was about to ask him what he was talking about when Renji leaned forward and kissed Ichigo on the lips.

The door to the office slammed open and Byakuya stood in the doorway angrily. "Renji! Get the hell up here!"

Renji quickly apologized again and ran up to the office where the angry Byakuya was waiting. Ichigo stood there stunned and confused. Byakuya closed and locked the door behind Renji. He slammed Renji against the wall and glared at him. "What the hell was that?" Byakuya asked angrily. Renji opened his mouth to speak but Byakuya stopped him. "Never mind, I'm going to wipe that kiss off your lips." Byakuya slid his hand behind Renji's head and pressed his lips against his.

Renji groaned and wrapped his arms around Byakuya and pulled him closer to him. Byakuya grabbed Renji's ass pulling Renji's hips closer and ground his own against them. Renji moaned into Byakuya's mouth. Byakuya pulled away from Renji and panted. He removed his pants and leaned over the desk with his naked ass facing Renji. Byakuya looked over his shoulder at Renji, "Fuck me."

Renji quickly undid his pants and removed his hard cock. He stood behind Byakuya and positioned his cock at his entrance. Renji groaned as he slid his cock into Byakuya's tight ass. Byakuya moaned and panted as Renji drove his cock deeper into him. "Ah! Mmm, fuck…ahn…deeper…ah! Harder…ah!"

Renji slid his hand under Byakuya's shirt and ran his hand along Byakuya's sweat slicked back. Renji turned Byakuya's head towards him and kissed him. His tongue slipped past Byakuya's thin lips and into his hot wet mouth. Byakuya moaned as Renji continued to pound into him.

Renji turned Byakuya on his side. He grabbed Byakuya's leg and rested it on his shoulder and pounded faster into him. Renji took Byakuya's cock in his hand and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Byakuya panted and gripped onto the desk. "Ah! So good…yeah…ah…right there…ah!"

Renji panted. "Fuck…nn…so wet…you feel so…nn…good Byakuya…" Renji felt himself nearing his point of release. "Shit Byakuya…I'm coming…"

"Ah…I'm…ahn….also…" Byakuya moaned. His cum spilled over Renji's hand. Renji made his final thrusts into Byakuya. He pulled out and leaned over him tired. Renji grinned and licked the sticky cum from his hand. Byakuya frowned, a blush slightly visible on his cheeks. "So vulgar…"

Renji laughed and leaned towards Byakuya to kiss him. Byakuya pushed him away. "I don't want to kiss you. You just licked off my semen…"

Renji frowned. "I kissed you after you had my cock in your mouth."

Byakuya blushed and sighed. "Fine…"

Renji grinned and kissed Byakuya on the lips. "That was great Byakuya….I love you."

Byakuya glared and pushed Renji away with his foot. "Good, now don't cheat on me ever again or I'll kill you." Byakuya sat up and started to put back on his pants.

Renji smiled apologetically, "Okay…I won't…" He sighed and straightened up his clothing. 'He didn't say he loved me back.' Renji thought sadly. "Um, I'm gonna get back to work." Renji started to open the office door.

"Renji," Renji turned around at his name. Byakuya kissed Renji on the lips. "I love you too."

Renji blushed and smiled. "Ah…well, I better get going." He forgot to open the door and ran into it. He cursed and rubbed his head. He looked back at Byakuya who covered his laughter with his hand. Renji frowned, "I'm glad I can make you laugh."

Byakuya quickly shook his head, "No…I wasn't laughing at you…."

Renji grinned, "Well then, I better get back to work."

Renji approached Ichigo feeling awkward. He apologized to him again. Ichigo sighed and frowned. "What was that all about?"

"Um…well…Byakuya…when he gets angry at me we have super-hot sex so…" Renji said.

Ichigo blushed and shook his head while waving his hands. "Alright…I got it. No more…you are forgiven. Just don't do it again."

Renji sighed relieved. "Thank you Ichigo, and I won't."

Renji went up to Byakuya's office after work. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go on that dinner I promised you to show no hard feelings for not hiring me as manager."

"Since that isn't an issue anymore how bout we make it a congratulations dinner for your promotion to assistant manager." Byakuya suggested. "Although that was a while ago too, maybe we should just make it a date."

Renji blushed, "Yeah, that sounds fine…did you want to do it tonight? I was thinking we could go over to my place and I could cook you a homemade meal."

Byakuya paused in thought. "…I would love to come over for a home cooked meal especially with it being made by you, but I made plans with my sister tonight."

Renji nodded a bit disappointed. "That's fine, we can plan it for some other night."

"Yes…why don't you come with me? You can meet my sister." Byakuya said.

"W-what? But I thought I had to wait for me to meet your family…" Renji asked nervously.

"We can wait on introducing you as my boyfriend. Although I'm sure Rukia would keep an open mind. Tonight I can introduce you as a friend." Byakuya said.

Renji sighed. Even though she wouldn't know about them dating he was still nervous because he did and he wouldn't want to accidentally reveal anything. "A-alright…as long as you think it's okay. Wait, are we going to a fancy restaurant again?"

"We were. Was there somewhere else you wanted to go?" Byakuya asked.

Renji thought about where they could eat. "Hmmm, oh! I know! You two can come over to my place! Cooking for one more person wouldn't be a problem."

Byakuya nodded. He really had wanted that home cooked meal as soon as he heard about it. He was glad he was still able to have it tonight. "Alright, give me the directions to your residence and we will come over for dinner tonight."

Renji smiled. "Sure." Renji gave Byakuya the directions to his apartment. He waved good bye and headed home. He needed to spruce up the place before their arrival. He wasn't a messy guy but it was Byakuya's family. He wanted to make a good impression. He got cleaned up and dressed in his best clothes and started to prepare the meal. Renji had gotten pretty good at cooking since he started living on his own. He wasn't a five star chef but he thought his food outdid being "edible" and was worthy of thanks. Renji heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" He took off his apron and rushed over to the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw Byakuya standing there. "Welcome! Come on in." Renji stepped aside so Byakuya and Rukia could enter the apartment.

Rukia was standing straight next to her brother with her head slightly bowed. She followed Byakuya into the apartment. Renji closed the door and smiled at her. "So you must be Byakuya's sister. I've heard so much good things about you." Renji thought he saw her blushing.

"I'm sure he doesn't talk about me that much…" she responded embarrassed. Renji frowned as he looked at her. She looked familiar.

Byakuya looked around at Renji's apartment. "You have a nice…home. It's very welcoming."

Renji smiled. "Thanks…" he looked back towards Rukia. "…have we met before?" he asked her.

Rukia lifted up her head and looked at him. "No I don't…" she stopped and stared at him, "Renji? From the orphanage?"

Renji beamed and nodded, "Yeah! Is that really you Rukia? Wow! So you got adopted into the Kuchiki family! That's so great! When Byakuya told me your name I didn't even imagine it could be you. It's so great to see you again!" Renji hugged her and patted her on the back. "You're still so small though…"

Rukia frowned, "Hey, I'm not small your just enormous." She playfully pushed him away.

Renji laughed and blushed when he realized that he was ignoring Byakuya. "Oh, um, Byakuya, sorry, I got so caught up…we haven't see each other in forever so…"

Byakuya shook his head, "No, don't mind me. You two go ahead and reminisce. I'll just stand here not even being offered a place to sit."

Renji blushed, "I'm sorry…of course," Renji led them into the living room area. "Please, have a seat here, I'll take your coats…would you like anything to drink?" Renji took their coats and hung them up.

Rukia seemed to have reverted back to her more calm self at her brother speaking. She smiled and shook her head. "No thank you, I'm fine."

"I'll have some tea if you have any." Byakuya said.

Renji nodded. "I'll get that for you right away." He headed into the kitchen. "Dinner should be ready soon. Did you find the place alright?"

Byakuya nodded, "Yes, your directions were very easy to follow."

Renji smiled and came back in with the tea. He set it on the coffee table and poured some for Byakuya and handed it to him. "So Rukia, how have you been since we last parted?"

Rukia smiled, " I've been well. It wasn't long after I left the orphanage that Byakuya found me and took me in. He helped me to get a good education and I've been trained to be a proper lady."

Renji grinned, "A proper lady? Hm, yeah, I guess I could see that. You've always been all prim and proper; that is except when you were beating up the boys."

Rukia blushed, "I only did that when they were not sharing."

"Oh? What's this? Why are you so embarrassed?" Renji asked grinning.

"I'm not embarrased!" Rukia protested.

Renji grinned, "Don't tell me you're embarrassed that Byakuya is hearing about your rough side?"

Rukia frowned, "No! I just…how would you like it if I told brother that you believed the tooth fairy was real?"

Renji blushed, "Every little kid believes that if that's what they're told!"

Rukia grinned, "Even when they're fifteen years old?"

Renji's face turned red, "Well…" he looked over at Byakuya. Byakuya looked at him pityingly. "I…nobody told me otherwise!"

Rukia sniggered behind her hand. "He was so cute in his belief that nobody had the heart to tell him. He even went around telling the littler kids stories of the tooth fairy he heard from Granny."

"Granny?" Byakuya asked.

Renji's face remained red, "She was the old lady in charge of the orphanage. We all thought of her as our grandmother."

Rukia nodded, "She was the one who wanted to keep the truth from him the longest. He cried when he found out the tooth fairy wasn't real."

Renji frowned, "Any child would…being lied to like that…it's almost as bad as Santa Clause…"

"Did you believe in Santa Clause?" Byakuya asked.

Renji shook his head, "Nah, I just couldn't believe that a fat guy could deliver presents around the world to every child especially since not every child got a present…"

Byakuya nodded, "I see…but you believed in a fairy who went around collecting children's teeth and leaving behind money?"

Renji blushed, "I…I always got a quarter for every tooth. Although I wanted to make sure so I tried to train myself to stay up late so I could see her take my tooth but when the time came she always used her sleeping dust to make me fall asleep…"

Rukia grinned mischievously, "Granny would give him something to drink before bed saying that it would help him stay awake but in reality it helped him to sleep."

Renji frowned, "Enough about me…let's talk about something else…"

Byakuya sipped his tea, "but I like hearing about you."

Renji blushed and stood up, "I'm going to go check on the food." Rukia studied Renji's reaction as he walked quickly into the kitchen. He smiled as he looked at the food, "Alright, the food is done." He set the food out on the table. "Go ahead and sit down and start eating."

Byakuya sat down next to Renji and Rukia sat across from the two. Renji blushed at Byakuya's close proximity to him. Rukia's women's intuition kicked in as she studied Renji. "Could you pass the salt?"

Both Renji and Byakuya reached for the salt. Renji's hand brushed up against Byakuya's. He blushed and quickly moved his hand away, "Oh, sorry…"

Byakuya picked up the salt and handed it to Rukia. Rukia smiled, "Thank you," she stared at Renji, "you know brother, at the orphanage you could always tell when Renji liked someone."

Renji blushed, "Ah…Rukia, you don't need to tell him that…"

Byakuya turned to look at Renji. "I'd like to hear how, although I think I can guess."

Rukia looked at Byakuya. He was acting strange…almost as if he… She looked over at Renji whose face was turning darker shades of red the longer Byakuya looked at him then back at Byakuya who was clearly enjoying it although an outsider wouldn't be able to tell because of his emotionless expression. "He gets real flustered near the person. Even just a simple touch from them would make him nervous..." she continued.

Byakuya's eyes flashed mischievously. "Like this?" he reached his hand over and touched Renji's ear then ran his fingers down along his jaw. Renji flinched at the touch and looked away nervously.

Rukia looked on in puzzlement, "Yeah…"

Byakuya went back to his food and started to eat it. "This is really well made Renji. Thank you for making it."

Renji smiled, "Thanks, it was no problem for me."

"Good, then you wouldn't mind cooking for us a another time?" Byakuya asked.

Renji quickly shook his head, "I'd love to cook for you guys more."

Byakuya turned to Rukia, "What do you think Rukia? Would you like to visit Renji more often and have dinner with him?"

"Are you guys going out?" Rukia asked.

Renji looked at her stunned, "Um…uh…"

"It seems we've been found out," Byakuya said calmly, "You were too obvious Renji."

"What? Me? How am I the only one at fault?" Renji asked incredulously.

"You have an obvious tell. She could see that you liked me. With half of the puzzle solved it doesn't take long to solve the other half." Byakuya said.

"So…you guys are?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Byakuya answered.

Rukia frowned in thought. Renji stared at her nervously and wondered what she would think. Rukia smiled, "That's great!"

"What?" Renji asked surprised.

"You've got a great man Renji! Don't do anything stupid to lose him." Rukia said.

Renji frowned, "Why would I do anything stupid?"

Rukia turned to Byakuya and bowed slightly. "Please promise to take care of Renji. He needs it."

Byakuya smiled, "I promise." Both Renji and Rukia blushed at his smile.

"Wait! Why do I need taken care of?" Renji asked. Both Byakuya and Rukia looked at him like the answer was obvious. "What? I can take care of myself! I made this meal didn't I?"

Rukia smiled. "So, how did you guys meet?"

"Work," Byakuya answered.

'They're ignoring me…' Renji thought.

"Aww, and how did you two get together?" Rukia asked.

"After several arduous days of him trying to be friends with me he finally confessed his love for me." Byakuya said.

"Arduous? What was so arduous about them?" Renji asked defensively.

Rukia grinned, "He was probably sloppy with his confession, right?" Renji sighed. They were ignoring him still.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes, if I had to rate it I'd give it a three."

"A three? …well, I guess it was bad…" Renji sighed.

"How did he confess?" Rukia asked. She leaned forward expectantly.

"You are quite bold around Renji." Byakuya said calmly.

Rukia blushed and sat back, "Oh, I'm sorry brother…I didn't mean to step out of line."

Byakuya shook his head, "No, it's fine. I'm glad you can be yourself around him. I also find that its easy to relax around him."

'He sure was quick to change the subject from the confession.' Renji thought. Renji sighed, "Are we going to continue to act like I'm not here?"

"I'm sorry Renji, were you getting lonely?" Byakuya asked.

Renji blushed, "…no… I was… you guys were ignoring me…" Byakuya gently pet his head.

Rukia covered her smirk, "Sorry Renji, we'll stop ignoring you."

Renji frowned, "What are you laughing at?"

Rukia shook her head and smiled innocently, "Nothing."

Renji blushed as Byakuya continued to pet his head. "Um…Byakuya…"

"Yes?" Byakuya asked stroking his hair.

Renji sighed, "Nothing…"

"I've never seen your hair down. How long is it?" Byakuya asked.

Renji blushed, "Um…"

"Take it down." Byakuya commanded.

"O-okay…" Renji said as he quickly undid his hair. His hair fell down and cascaded over his shoulders.

"Wow, you grew it out pretty long." Rukia said amazed.

Byakuya ran his fingers through Renji's hair. "Yes, it looks very beautiful."

Renji blushed, "Thanks…"

Byakuya twirled Renji's hair around his finger. "You look cute right now."

Renji laughed nervously, "Come on Byakuya…control yourself…your sister is here…"

Byakuya gazed at Renji coolly, "Control myself?" He took Renji's chin in his hand and looked him in the eye. He drew close to Renji with their lips barely touching. "I've been controlling myself from the moment we walked in. I'm at the peak of controlling myself."

Renji blushed and pointed at Rukia, "R-rukia is still here…" Byakuya glanced over at Rukia.

Rukia was watching them intently with a blush on her cheeks. She waved her hands. "Oh, don't mind me."

Byakuya looked back at Renji. "She doesn't mind."

Renji pushed Byakuya away. "Byakuya…"

Byakuya sighed, "…I will have the chauffeur take Rukia home then."

"B-but isn't that sort of rude…I mean you're both visiting and…wait, you guys have a chauffeur?" Renji asked.

Rukia nodded and smiled, "I don't mind. Brother obviously wants to get down and dirty with you," she smirked behind her hand, "and I wouldn't want to get in his way."

Byakuya frowned, "When you arrive home, if Grandfather asks, I am at the office finishing up some work."

Rukia smiled knowingly and bowed slightly, "Yes brother."

"I'll walk you down." Byakuya headed towards the door. Renji quickly got their coats and handed it to them. Byakuya handed Renji back his coat. "I won't need it, I'll be back up, remember?"

Renji blushed, "Oh right…um, good bye Rukia, it was nice seeing you again."

Rukia smiled, "Yes, it was nice seeing you too," she grinned, "please be gentle with my brother." Renji's face turned red. The two left through the door and Renji stood alone awkwardly in the apartment.

Byakuya walked Rukia down to the car that was waiting for them in front of Renji's apartment. Rukia looked over at Byakuya. "Brother…Grandfather is going to find out about you two eventually, what are you going to do then?"

Byakuya glanced at her. He stopped in front of the car and sighed, "Grandfather can do nothing to me that will prevent me from being with Renji. Even if he takes away all of my fortune and status I will continue to be with Renji." Rukia nodded. Byakuya opened the door for her. "I will see you at home." Byakuya closed the door and watched the car drive off. He looked at the night sky for a moment then turned and walked back into the apartment.

Renji decided to busy himself while he was waiting and started to clean up the dishes from dinner. He looked up and smiled when Byakuya opened the door and walked back in. "Hey, just let me finish up this dish then we can…" he blushed and went back to scrubbing the dish.

Byakuya walked up behind Renji and wrapped his arms around his waist. He rested his head on Renji's shoulder. "You put your hair back up."

"Ah…sorry…I didn't want it getting in the way while I was doing the dishes." Renji said.

"That's fine," Byakuya said as he kissed along Renji's neck, "you can always let it down later while I'm making love to you."

Renji's face turned red, "You mean…you…inside…of me?"

Byakuya slipped his hand under Renji's shirt, "Do you not want to?"

"Ah…no, I just…" Renji gasped when Byakuya ran his hand over the front of Renji's pants.

"Good, let's get started then." Byakuya started to undo Renji's pants.

The water splashed as Renji quickly took his hands out to stop Byakuya, "Ah, but I've never done it before…"

Byakuya faced Renji towards him and looked him in the eyes, "Renji, do you trust me?" Renji nodded right away. Byakuya chuckled and kissed him on the lips. "Then don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Renji started to feel a little less nervous and nodded, "Alright."

"Do you have lubricant?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes…in my bedroom." Renji blushed. Renji led Byakuya to the bedroom and fished through the night stand drawer. He handed the tube of lubricant to Byakuya.

Byakuya looked at it. "Go ahead and lay down." Renji nodded and laid down on the floor. Byakuya sighed, "on the bed Renji."

Renji blushed and stood up, "Right, sorry…" he laid down nervously on the bed.

Byakuya undressed Renji starting with his pants. Byakuya removed Renji's shirt and gazed down at Renji's bare tattooed covered chest. He removed his clothes then kissed Renji on the lips. "Are you ready to begin?" Renji nodded. He watched as Byakuya took the lubricant and spread it over his fingers. Renji closed his eyes as he felt Byakuya's fingers enter into him. He gripped the bed sheets as Byakuya's fingers worked him loose. "Are you okay?" Byakuya asked watching Renji's reactions carefully for signs of pain.

Renji nodded. "Yeah…it just feels…weird…"

Byakuya nodded and continued to work him wider. "Renji…let your hair down." Renji reached up and undid his hair from his pony tail. Byakuya placed his hand behind Renji's head and pulled him in for a kiss. "So beautiful…I don't think I can wait any longer…"

Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya's shoulders and gripped him tightly. He cried out as Byakuya penetrated him. "Ah, Byakuya…"

Byakuya gently moved into Renji. He kissed along Renji's neck and ran his hands through his hair. "Renji, I love you."

"Mm, ah…I love you too…" Renji gasped. The feeling of Byakuya moving inside of him was so incredible that Renji couldn't help but release his cries of pleasure. Renji arched his back when Byakuya hit his sensitive spot. "Ah…yeah…right there…mmm, ah Byakuya…" Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck and kissed him. Byakuya quickly stroked Renji's cock as he thrust his hips into him. "Ah! Byakuya! Almost-ah!" Renji cried out as Byakuya climaxed with him.

Byakuya kissed Renji tiredly on the forehead and laid next to him. Renji laid his arm over Byakuya's waist and rested his head on his chest. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. You were really nice and gentle."

Byakuya stroked Renji's hair and kissed the top of his head. "I'm glad you liked it, but I'm afraid we won't be able to do you too often. I enjoy you inside me too much."

Renji blushed and nodded, "I don't mind."

Byakuya sat up, "Well, I better get going."

"What? Already? Can't we stay like this a bit longer…?" Renji asked sheepishly.

Byakuya looked at the clock then at Renji's pleading eyes. "…I guess it would make more sense for me to be out a while with the story I chose." Renji smiled and snuggled closer to Byakuya as he laid back down. Byakuya smiled down at Renji and went back to stroking his hair. He didn't mind staying like this forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Upper Management; Chapter 9

When Byakuya opened his eyes it was to an unfamiliar setting. He sighed when he realized that he had fallen asleep in Renji's arms and had ended up spending the night. He didn't know how he would explain it to his grandfather. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'I will worry about that later. Right now I would much rather focus my attention on the unsuspecting sleeping Renji.' He grinned and laid on his side with his head propped on his hand so he could gaze at the slumbering red head. Renji was sprawled out on the bed, a little drool forming at the corner of his mouth.

Byakuya poked Renji's cheek to try and wake him up. He frowned when Renji didn't even stir. Byakuya pinched Renji's nose and covered his mouth to prevent him for breathing. Renji quickly sat up and sucked oxygen into his deprived lungs. "Ack, what the hell?" Renji asked not quite sure what happened.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" Byakuya asked.

Renji frowned as he looked at the clock. "….it's six o'clock in the morning…"

"So?" Byakuya ran his finger down Renji's chest, "are you saying you don't want to have breakfast together? …or take a shower together?"

Renji blushed and shook his head. "Not at all… I'll get to making breakfast right away." Renji quickly rushed out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Byakuya followed Renji out and stood in the archway of the kitchen and watched him cook. Renji blushed when he saw Byakuya standing in his boxers watching him. He still wasn't used to seeing him with so little clothing on.

"What are you making?" Byakuya asked. His eyes studied Renji carefully as he moved about in the kitchen. Renji felt like he was prey being watched by a predator.

"Um, just some eggs, bacon, pancakes…did you want something else?" Renji asked.

Byakuya shook his head, "No… at least not to eat that is." Renji blushed and tried to focus on the cooking. He cursed when he burned his finger. Byakuya quickly walked over and gently grabbed his hand. He inspected Renji's burn. "Are you okay?" he asked looking up from the wound to Renji.

Renji blushed when he remembered the last hand injury he had and how Byakuya had licked it. "Ah, yeah, it's nothing…"

Byakuya walked Renji over to the sink and ran his finger underneath the cold water. "That should help with the pain and for it not to blister." Renji looked away a bit disappointed. Byakuya noticed Renji's reaction. "What's wrong?"

Renji blushed and shook his head, "Ah, nothing."

Renji was surprised at how easy it was for Byakuya to read his thoughts and emotions. "I didn't lick it because it wouldn't help the wound. The heat of my mouth would have made the injury hurt even more. Cold water is best for a burn."

"Ah…um…" Renji stuttered surprised.

"Although, the heat of my mouth doesn't have to be forgotten, it can make something else feel good." Byakuya said as he slipped his hand down the front of Renji's boxers.

Renji groaned, "Ah…but the food….wait the food!" Renji turned quickly back to the stove and adjusted the food. He cursed when he saw it was burnt a little. "I'm sorry…I can find a way to cover the taste with seasoning."

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Renji's waist. "It's fine. I'd much rather taste something else." He licked the back of Renji's neck.

Renji blushed, "Ah, the food will be ready soon…do you mind setting the table?"

Byakuya sighed, "Sure…" Byakuya opened the cupboard with the dishes and set the table with them. He sat down at the table and waited for Renji to serve the food. Renji saw that Byakuya had placed his setting next to him. Renji blushed as he sat down and started to quietly eat his food. Byakuya rested his head on his hand and gazed at Renji eating.

"Wh-what?" Renji asked Byakuya nervously.

Byakuya sighed and turned to his food. "You're tired of me already."

Renji dropped his fork and stared at Byakuya stunned, "What? No I'm not! Why would you say that?"

Byakuya started to eat the food. "Because…you don't want to have sex with me." He said in between bites.

Renji blushed, "Well…that's just because…I didn't want to waste the food…I don't have that much money so I can't be wasteful with what I have…."

"Oh…I didn't even think about that…I'm sorry." Byakuya apologized.

Renji shook his head, "No, it's fine." He smiled and kissed Byakuya. "I'm very much interested in you, and I won't ever get bored with you."

Byakuya kissed him back. "Mmm, good. Let's take a shower together after this."

Renji blushed and nodded. "Okay…"

Renji had a hard time concentrating on eating his food. He was too busy imagining Byakuya with him in the shower. Byakuya nudged Renji. "Hey, you've hardly eaten anything."

Renji looked at his plate of food. "Ah, sorry, I guess I'm not that hungry. Um, if you're finished we can go take that shower now."

Byakuya smirked. "What happened to you not wanting to waste food?"

Renji blushed, "Ah, well, I can put it in the fridge for later…"

"Hmm, I see. Well then, lead the way." Byakuya said. After putting his food in the fridge Renji walked towards the bathroom with Byakuya following behind.

Renji stood nervously in the bathroom. "Um…what now?"

Byakuya slipped off his boxers. "Now we take a shower of course." He walked over to the shower and turned it on. He looked back at Renji. "Aren't you going to get undressed?"

Renji blushed as he stared at Byakuya's naked body. His skin was so smooth and pale. Even though the two had had sex before they always had some article of clothing on, but now Byakuya was fully bare and Renji got to see every beautiful contour of his body. Byakuya walked closer to Renji and placed his hands on Renji's hips. "Should I help you?" Byakuya asked. He hooked a finger behind the waist band of Renji's boxers.

Renji stared into Byakuya's dark eyes. "Yes." Byakuya slowly pulled down Renji's boxers. When they went past his hips they fell to the ground at his feet. Byakuya knelt down and moved the boxers away after Renji had stepped out of them.

Byakuya gazed up at Renji from his kneeled position on front of him. He ran his hand along Renji's hardened cock. "You're already this hard…" Renji gasped and blushed at the touch. Byakuya took Renji's cock in his hand and licked along the shaft. He took the tip of the cock into his mouth and ran his tongue over it. A moan escaped from Renji's mouth. He groaned as Byakuya took the rest of the cock into his mouth and started to suck on it.

"Ah shit…your mouth is so hot…" Renji gasped. Renji glanced down at Byakuya and watched him continue to suck on his cock. Renji saw Byakuya reach behind himself and pump his fingers in and out of his ass. The sight really turned him on.

Byakuya removed Renji's cock from his mouth and stood up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Now hurry up and get in the shower so you can fuck me." Renji quickly followed Byakuya into the shower. Byakuya leaned up against the wall and pulled Renji close. "Hurry…I need you now." Byakuya wrapped one leg around Renji's waist and pulled his hips close to his.

"Ah, Renji!" Byakuya cried out as Renji thrust his cock into him. The water ran over the two as Renji continued to pound into him. "Ahn…harder…oh yeah, that's it, more…ah!" Byakuya gripped Renji as he thrust harder into him.

"Fuck…you feel so great…" Renji groaned. He slipped his hand behind Byakuya's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues clashed together in the hot wetness of their mouths.

Byakuya moaned into Renji's mouth and moved his hips into Renji's cock. "Mmm, yeah, right there Renji…there! Ah!" Renji ground his hips faster into Byakuya.

He gasped and gripped Byakuya's hips. "Ah…Byakuya…I'm coming…"

Byakuya nodded, "Ah, Renji…me too!" He cried out as his cum spilled out onto their chests. Renji held onto Byakuya as he released his own cum into him.

Renji panted. He wiped away the wet hair from Byakuya's forehead and kissed it. He smiled and leaned his forehead against Byakuya's. "I love you, Byakuya."

Byakuya closed his eyes and smiled a small smile. "I love you, too."

When the shower water started to get cold the two decided it best to get out. Renji cried out when he saw the time displayed on the clock.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked as he dried his hair with a towel.

Renji quickly rushed around the room to get ready. "We're going to be late! How long were we in the shower?"

Byakuya started to get dressed himself but he was not in a hurry to do so like Renji. "Don't worry, as manager I'll excuse your tardiness."

Renji slowed down a bit, "Oh…right, um, but don't you think the other workers will think it weird that, we, who are always not only on time but early, are showing up late, and together?"

"Hmmm, then we'll say we were at a managerial meeting with the company to make your becoming manager, when I leave, official." Byakuya said.

"They have stuff like that?" Renji asked.

Byakuya looked in the mirror as he tied his tie. "Not really, but they don't need to know that."

"And you think they'll believe that?" Renji asked still unsure.

"Why wouldn't they? They have no reason to believe that we're lying to them." Byakuya said. He walked over to Renji and kissed him. "Now hurry up and finish getting dressed. We don't want to be anymore late than we already are."

When the two arrived at the office Renji and Byakuya got some questioningly glances and when Byakuya went up to his office Renji was left to answer them. Renji nervously told them the cover story that Byakuya had come up with.

"Eh? They really have stuff like that?" Hisagi asked.

Renji nodded, "Yeah…I was surprised to." He did his best to keep his nervousness out of his voice.

"Well, that's sort of a relief." Hisagi said, "When you weren't here like always I thought the world was ending or something."

Renji laughed, "Yeah…well, we better get back to work…" Renji quickly walked away to start unloading the boxes from the truck. Renji smiled at Ichigo who was helping him. "Hey Ichigo, what's up?"

Ichigo sighed dejectedly. "Nothing…"

Renji frowned, "You sigh like that and you expect me to believe that it's nothing? Come on, what's wrong?"

Ichigo put down the box he was carrying. "I…I broke up with Grimmjow last night…"

"What? Really? Why?" Renji asked surprised.

Ichigo looked away and frowned, "I asked him if he loved me and he told me that love had nothing to do with it."

Renji stared at Ichigo. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that anybody would say that to someone. He could only imagine how heartbroken Ichigo must feel right now. He would die if Byakuya said that to him. "I'm…I'm real sorry Ichigo."

Ichigo wiped quickly at his eyes then picked up the box. "It's fine. I'll forget about him and move on soon enough…"

Renji watched Ichigo sadly. He didn't really know what to say to help comfort his friend. All he could do was give him his support. Renji saw Byakuya heading towards the exit of the warehouse. "Hey, where are you going?"

Byakuya stopped and looked over at Renji, "I'm going to get my tea, did you want anything?"

Renji blushed, "Ah, no, sorry I didn't get that for you."

Byakuya shook his head, "No, it's fine. The meeting threw off our schedule. I can get it myself since you're working now." Byakuya left the warehouse and walked over to the café across the street. As Byakuya was entering the café a glass hit the wall next to the door and shattered. He looked over at the counter where an angry Grimmjow was standing. He stared at him calmly. "Somebody having a bad day?" he asked. Grimmjow glared at him then went and grabbed a broom to clean up the glass. "If you want someone to talk to I can listen." Byakuya said.

Grimmjow scoffed and started to sweep up the pieces of glass. "Yeah? And why would you want to do that?"

Byakuya didn't really know why either. He guessed maybe because he was in a good mood from having sex with Renji, but he wasn't going to tell Grimmjow that. "You helped me once before. I'd like to return the favor." Byakuya sat down at one of the tables. He had a feeling that Grimmjow was going to talk to him about it. He was the type of person who needed to fume.

Grimmjow glanced over at him and sighed as he continued to sweep up the glass. "…I don't get it! Why the hell does he stay quiet about it for so long then just out of the blue tell me he loves me? He didn't even give me enough time to respond! He just kicked me out!"

Byakuya frowned. He highly doubted that it happened like that. Ichigo must have given him some warning but the sex focused idiot was probably too stupid to notice. "So he didn't ask you at all if you loved him?"

Grimmjow's grip on his broom tightened and he looked away. "He…well he did ask me if I loved him, but I didn't think he was serious!"

Byakuya raised his eyebrow. Grimmjow was such an idiot. Why on earth would he think Ichigo was joking? "You didn't think he was serious?"

Grimmjow frowned. "Well he didn't really…he was always so…ARGH!"

Byakuya watched as Grimmjow took the broom and swung it against the wall which caused it to break in half. Grimmjow panted angrily and ran his hand through his hair. "So, now that you know he was serious. What is your answer?" Byakuya asked. Byakuya watched Grimmjow frown in thought.

"I love him dammit…" he said quietly.

This idiot obviously needed some more pushing in the right direction. At this rate the two would never get back together. "Well, you better hurry up and tell him that before it's too late." Byakuya said.

Grimmjow stared at him. "…what do you mean before it's too late?"

"You don't really have any redeeming qualities about you. Whatever made him fall in love with you is probably gone now so if you don't get that back then it'll be easy for him to fall out of love." Byakuya explained.

Grimmjow growled angrily after thinking about what Byakuya had said. "Shit…I have to fix this fast." Grimmjow quickly prepared Byakuya's tea and another drink. Byakuya saw him pour a bunch of salt into the second drink. Grimmjow handed the tea to Byakuya and headed towards the exit.

"What's that other drink for?" Byakuya asked. He didn't have a good feeling about it.

Grimmjow grinned, "Nothing, just a little something for Renji to show him no hard feelings." Byakuya sighed and followed a short distance behind Grimmjow back to the warehouse.

Renji was sitting down with Ichigo. He had gotten depressed again and so Renji tried to cheer him up. Ichigo saw Grimmjow enter the warehouse and stood up. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow as he approached him. "What are you doing here Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow handed Renji the drink. "This is for you. No hard feelings."

Renji took the drink and looked at it questioningly. He didn't really understand why Grimmjow would have any hard feelings towards him. "Um…thanks…"

"Don't drink it," Ichigo said, "he probably poisoned it." Renji looked at the drink shocked. Why did Grimmjow hate him so much?

Grimmjow grinned, "I didn't have any poison so I couldn't." Renji sighed a little relieved but wasn't too comforted by the fact that he didn't do it because he didn't _have_ any.

Ichigo frowned, "What do you want Grimmjow?"

Renji saw Grimmjow look at him. He took it as an invitation to leave them alone and was only happy to do so. He didn't feel comfortable with staying for their conversation. He started to leave but Ichigo grabbed his arm to stop him. But then again, he was only too happy to stay and support Ichigo. Grimmjow sighed, "Fine, I'll say it in front of him." Grimmjow grit his teeth and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Ichigo…I love you. Now let's go have sex."

Renji felt equally stunned at Grimmjow's words. 'What the hell?' he thought, 'Does he really think that's going to win him back?'

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow stunned. "…you've got to be kidding me. You just said that so you could get in my pants!"

Grimmjow frowned, "I did not. I really meant it!"

"Oh yeah? Then prove it!" Ichigo said.

"…how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo crossed his arms. "If you loved me then you would know how."

Grimmjow frowned. "…fine! I'll be back Ichigo Kurosaki, and when I do you will see how thoroughly loved you are!" He turned and stormed angrily out of the warehouse. Ichigo sighed and leaned back against one of the crates.

"I'm curious as to what he's going to do." Renji imagined that Grimmjow doing any type of romantic thing would be entertaining to watch. He took a sip of the coffee. He immediately spit the coffee out. "Yuck, gross…I forgot that you said not to drink it."

Byakuya was walking past and saw Renji take a drink of the coffee and spit it out. He sighed at Renji's forgetfulness. Byakuya motioned towards Renji to come to his office.

Renji patted Ichigo on the shoulder. "Good luck man…I have a feeling you'll need it." Renji turned and ran to Byakuya's office. He opened the door and saw Byakuya sitting at the desk.

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork and motioned for Renji to take a seat. "I'll be going on a corporate retreat and I need you to take over the office while I'm gone."

"W-what?" Renji asked surprised. "For how long?"

"For a week," Byakuya answered calmly. "I decided it would be a good excuse to get away and it's conveniently close."

Renji sat back in his chair and sighed. "I don't think I can be without you that long…when are you leaving?"

"Tonight, after work." Byakuya said.

"What? So I can't even spend a night with you before you leave?" Renji asked sadly.

"I have to pack for the trip and say good bye to my family." Byakuya said.

"Ah…but I want to say good bye also…" Renji said.

Byakuya stared at him for a moment. "There is no need for you to."

Renji sighed. "I see…well can I at least—."

"You should get back to work." Byakuya said.

Renji stood up and nodded sadly, "I understand…" he quickly leaned across the desk and kissed Byakuya on the lips. "I'll miss you." He rushed out of the office.

Byakuya blushed slightly and touched his lips. "…idiot."


	10. Chapter 10

Upper Management; Chapter 10

Renji sighed as he walked into his apartment. Byakuya had left work early so that he could have time to pack before he had to leave and Renji didn't even get to say goodbye. Renji laid down tiredly on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" Byakuya asked as he entered the living room with a tray of drinks.

Renji sat up surprised. "B-byakuya! What are you doing here? I thought you had a business trip."

Byakuya set the drinks on the coffee table and sat down next to Renji. "I'm on it although if we want to be technical it's really more of a personal trip."

"B-but…I…I'm confused…" Renji said puzzled.

Byakuya sighed. "I'll explain. There is a corporate retreat but I'm not going. I'm just using it as an excuse so that I can spend some time with you and stay here. That's why it wasn't necessary for us to say goodbye because I'd see you soon anyway."

Renji stopped for a moment and tried to piece together the information. "…ah, so that's what you meant by it was conveniently close…well, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because, you never know who is listening." Byakuya said.

"What?" Renji asked confused again.

Byakuya shook his head, "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is I'm going to be able to stay here with you for a week. That is alright, isn't it?" Byakuya looked at Renji somewhat expectantly.

Renji blushed, "Of course it is."

Byakuya smiled, "I'm so glad."

'Ahh…he has such a beautiful smile. If I could choose my death it would be to melt from the rays that shone from his glorious smile.' Renji thought happily.

"Renji, did you hear me?" Byakuya asked.

"Ah…um, no sorry," Renji blushed.

"I asked, where do you want me to sleep?" Byakuya repeated.

Renji looked at him for a moment questioningly, "Um…in the same bed with me is fine…right?" Renji blushed.

Byakuya nodded and looked away embarrassed, "Yeah…it's fine. I just wasn't sure. I didn't want to invite myself like I did already…"

Renji shook his head and waved his hands, "No, it's fine. I don't mind at all." He smiled, "I love that you're staying here with me."

Byakuya looked at Renji and nodded. Renji thought he saw a bit of sadness flash across Byakuya's face, but it was quickly covered by his mask. Byakuya gently stroked Renji's cheek. "I also love being here with you." He kissed Renji gently on the lips. Byakuya took Renji's hand and placed it over the front of his pants. "Renji…"

Renji blushed as he felt Byakya's hard on through the pants. "Ah…okay, I understand." Renji took Byakuya's hand and led him to the bedroom. He laid Byakuya back onto the bed and started to undo his pants.

Byakuya gasped when Renji removed his cock. "Ah…Renji…"

Renji knelt down in front of Byakuya and slowly licked up his shaft towards the head. Byakuya put his hand over his mouth to cover a moan. Renji took part of Byakuya's length into his mouth and continued to swirl his tongue around it. His head bobbed as he moved the cock in and out of his mouth as he sucked on it. "Ahm!" Byakuya tried to stifle a cry with his hand as he gripped the bed sheets with the other.

Renji removed the cock from his mouth and pumped it with his hand. "What's wrong Byakuya? Why are you covering your mouth? I want to hear you."

Byakuya blushed and looked away from Renji, "Because it's embarrassing…"

Renji looked at him stunned. He was so cute! Renji shook his head to clear it. "Um, why is it embarrassing? You didn't seem to mind me hearing before…"

Byakuya sat up, "I…I don't mind you hearing it's just…"

"Just what?" Renji asked.

Byakuya's face turned red and he frowned. "I was told by Kurosaki that…" Byakuya's voice grew quiet, "that when we make love I can be heard outside of the office."

Renji blushed, "W-what? When did he tell you that?"

"Before I left early to pack. He figured that I would be…saying goodbye…and thought we deserved our privacy and that it would better to tell us sooner than later…" Byakuya answered quietly.

"Oh…I see…" Renji said thinking over the new information. "Well…I guess you'll just have to be quieter from now on."

Byakuya frowned, "That's not the point Renji! Everyone in the office knows! We can't have relations in the office anymore."

"What? But…but why?" Renji asked.

"If my grandfather finds out about us too soon it could mean trouble. I haven't laid out all the groundwork yet, and if people in the office found out about us then my grandfather can." Byakuya said.

Renji sighed, "Alright…but that doesn't mean you have to be quiet here."

Byakuya blushed, "…well…I'm still embarrassed…"

Renji smiled and stood up. He leaned Byakuya back against the bed again and kissed him. "Nobody will hear you here except for me, and you already said you don't mind me."

"Are…are you sure nobody will hear?" Byakuya asked.

Renji grinned, "I'm positive." Renji slipped off Byakuya's pants and spread his legs apart. He grabbed the lubricant and spread it over his fingers. Byakuya gasped as Renji slipped his slicked fingers inside of him and used them to loosen his entrance.

"Ah! Renji! Mm, hurry… I want you now…" Byakuya panted. Renji slicked his cock with lubricant then quickly thrust it inside of Byakuya. Byakuya cried out and grabbed onto Renji as he pounded into him. "Ah! Yeah! …nnn, more Renji! Ah! I want more of you—ah! Deeper…inside!" Byakuya cried out in gasps.

Renji ground his cock harder into Byakuya. "Nnn, you feel so great Byakuya…" Renji groaned.

Byakuya gasped, "Renji, ah…kiss me…" Renji leaned forward to Byakuya and kissed him on the lips. He moved his hand behind Byakuya's head and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

"Mmm, I love you Byakuya." Renji panted.

Byakuya hugged Renji close, "I love you too…ah…Renji! Nn, I'm coming!" Renji held onto Byakuya as he made his final thrusts into him. Byakuya cried out Renji's name as his cum released. Renji panted and fell forwards tiredly after his own cum had released into Byakuya.

He smiled as he laid next to Byakuya and cuddled him. "I'm so happy that you're going to be staying with me for a week! It's just a shame though that I have to be at work while you're here…"

Byakuya wrapped his arm around Renji, "Well, I'm going to be working also, just from your apartment instead of the office."

Renji frowned, "Hey, that's not right! It's a corporate retreat. You should use it as a time to relax from work."

"The corporate retreat is a series of meetings to help the business men and managers improve their companies. It's not a time to goof off." Byakuya said.

Renji grinned, "Yeah, but who actually goes for the meetings?" Byakuya stared at him seriously. "…ah…right…um, well, you're not really on the retreat, so while you're at my house I order you to take a break and rest." Byakuya stared at him. "…um, I mean…well…"

Byakuya sighed, "Well, I guess since I am a guest in your house it is only right that I follow your orders."

Renji smiled, "Really?"

Byakuya nodded, "Yes…but I'm not sure what I should do instead of work."

"Hmm, well, on my days off I watch tv…read a book…" Renji noticed Byakuya staring at him. "What?"

Byakuya shook his head, "Nothing, I just can't imagine you reading a book."

Renji frowned, "I read! …not a lot, but I do it…" Renji hummed in thought, "Let's see, oh, the apartment complex has a pretty nice gym. You could go there. It has an indoor basketball court, a batting cage, and some nice machines to work out on."

"Hmm, I guess that's good enough to start with." Byakuya said.

"To start with?" Renji asked.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes, I'm going to be here for a week, that's not going to be enough activities to keep me busy. You'll have to think of some others."

"Ah…I see, alright, I'll try and think of some more for you to do and let you know tomorrow after work." Renji said.

The next day at work around lunch time Hisagi elbowed Renji. "Hey Renji, is that the boss dressed in some type of shady outfit? I thought he was supposed to be at a corporate retreat?"

Renji stared stunned at Byakuya who was dressed in a trench coat and had shades and a hat on. "…um, no, of course not, like you said…he's at a retreat…let me just go check out and see if this guy is lost." He rushed over to Byakuya who was about to enter the warehouse and stopped him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Byakuya held up a lunch box, "I made lunch for you because I had nothing else to do and came to give it to you."

Renji blushed, "Ah…I see…wait! You finished all of the activities that I suggested to you? And what's with that get up?"

"Yes, I did… and what's wrong with the disguise? Rukia told me it was very conspicuous." Byakuya said.

Renji sighed, "Well…there's your problem right there… um, well, thank you for the lunch. I really appreciate it, but you have to go home. Hisagi already thought it was you when he saw you walking up. No more people can see you or your cover is blown."

Byakuya nodded, "Okay…I understand." He kissed Renji and handed him the lunch. "Good bye, I'll see you at home."

Renji blushed and wavedas he walked off. "Bye…" He walked back into the warehouse.

Hisagi frowned as he approached, "Who was that? I thought you said you didn't know him?"

Renji frowned, "I don't."

"Oh yeah? Then why did he give you a lunch and kiss you?" Hisagi asked.

"….oh! No, no, you misunderstood me, I said I thought I didn't know him. Turns out it's my uncle." Renji said quickly.

"You're uncle?" Hisagi said in disbelief. "You kiss your uncle?"

Renji coughed nervously and looked away. "We're um…very close…now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to be taking my lunch break…"

When Grimmjow saw Byakuya walk into the café with a trench coat, sunglasses, and ahat on he didn't even bother to ask. He didn't really have the time or the inclination right now. He was too busy worrying about Ichigo at the moment so he just served him his tea and went back to thinking of ways to get Ichigo back.

Byakuya didn't know what Renji was talking about. The disguise had worked perfectly. Grimmjow didn't even recognize that it was him. He drank his tea as he sat at one of the tables in the café. He pulled out the book that he had brought with him to read. He overheard Grimmjow talking with Asano over ideas to win Ichigo over. Some of them sounded questionable. Byakuya definitely wouldn't recommend them but he couldn't intervene at the moment. He couldn't risk his cover being blown so he just sat at the table and continued to read his book and drink his tea.

Renji walked tiredly through the door of his apartment. His senses were immediately greeted by the sweet smells of food. "I'm home…" Renji said as he closed the door behind him and walked slowly into the apartment.

Byakuya came out of the kitchen and set the food on the table. "Welcome home." Byakuya said.

Renji blushed. It was nice having Byakuya greet when he came home and cook dinner and lunch for him. "Ah, thanks." Renji said as he sat down at the table.

Byakuya started to serve the food. "How was work?"

Renji smiled, "It was tiring. I had a lot more work to do since you were gone. I didn't realize how much you did."

"I see, so you did the normal work you usually do plus my work?" Byakuya asked.

"Ah…yeah…is that wrong?" Renji asked.

Byakuya shook his head, "No, not necessarily. The work that I give you is just extra work that can be done by anybody. I just give it to you because then you wouldn't have much to do. When you're manager you don't need to do that work anymore. You can assign it to someone else and just do the managerial duties."

"Oh, I see…" he smiled, "then I'll do that tomorrow." Renji took a bite of the food. "Mm, wow this is really good Byakuya."

"Thank you, I'm glad that you like it." Byakuya said. Byakuya took a bite of the food. "Ah, it is good."

"…what? You mean you didn't try it to make sure it tasted okay?" Renji asked.

"Well, I didn't want to eat it if it tasted disgusting." Byakuya said.

"Ah…so you let me try it first…" Renji said. Byakuya nodded. "I see…well, I guess I don't mind since it tastes good…"

Byakuya leaned over and kissed Renji. "Did that taste good?" Renji blushed and nodded his head slowly. "Would you like more?"

"Ah…" Renji looked at the food, "well…"

Byakuya placed his hand over Renji's, "It's fine, we can save it for dessert."

Renji blushed, "O-oh, okay." He ate the food a bit quicker than he was previously.

"Don't eat too fast, you don't want to make yourself sick." Byakuya said while watching him.

"I'm not eating that fast…" Renji said with a mouth half full of food. When he emptied his plate of food he pushed it aside. "All done." He smiled.

Byakuya smirked. Renji reminded him of a little kid who wanted their reward for cleaning off their plate. "And? Your point is?"

Renji blushed, "Well…you said…"

Byakuya chuckled, "Yes, I know, I'm just kidding." He stood up and walked towards the bedroom. He looked back over his shoulder. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

"Right!" Renji stood up and quickly followed after him. When they entered the bedroom Byakuya pushed Renji onto the bed. He removed his clothes then straddled Renji's hips. He lifted Renji's shirt up and pulled it off of him. Byakuya revealed a bottle of chocolate syrup. "When did you get that?" Renji asked.

"I bought it earlier, and grabbed it when you were focused on eating." Byakuya said as he removed the cap. He slowly poured the chocolate syrup over Renji's chest. Renji gasped at the cool touch of the syrup on his skin. Byakuya leaned forward and licked it off of Renji's chest. He placed one hand beside Renji's head and used it to support himself as he kissed Renji. He slipped his other hand down the front of Renji's pants. Renji moaned into Byakuya's mouth as he rubbed his hand along his cock.

"Ah, Byakuya…" Renji gasped. Byakuya moved to lick the remaining syrup from Renji's chest. He swirled his tongue around Renji's nipple. Renji groaned and held onto Byakuya. Renji lifted Byakuya's head and kissed him. The flavor of chocolate filled his mouth. He pulled Byakuya closer to him. "I can't wait any longer."

Byakuya got off of Renji and removed the rest of Renji's clothes. He climbed back onto Renji and quickly prepped himself for Renji's cock. Renji watched Byakuya panted and gasped as he inserted his finger in and out of his entrance. Byakuya positioned himself over Renji's hard on. "Are you ready?" Byakuya asked. Renji nodded. Renji placed his hands on Byakuya's hips to help support him on his cock. Byakuya gasped as he inserted Renji into him. "Ah…ha…ahn!" Byakuya panted as he continued to slam down onto Renji's cock.

"Shit…" Renji groaned as he thrust up into Byakuya. "Does it feel good?" Renji asked.

Byakuya leaned back for support, "Yeah…ah…so…ahn….good…" Byakuya moaned. "Renji…more…ahn…give me more…" Byakuya pleaded.

Renji blushed, 'Damn, he's so sexy…' Renji thought as he pounded harder and faster into Byakuya.

"Ah! Yes! Ah, that's it! Yeah! There, Renji! More! Ah!" Byakuya cried out. Renji panted as he pounded harder into Byakuya to reach his needs. "Ah! Renji! I'm comin-!" Byakuya's voice went out as his white milky cum spilled out of his cock onto Renji's chest.

Renji gripped Byakuya's hips tighter and pounded harder into him. "Almost…ah!" Renji panted as he released into Byakuya. Renji smiled and kissed Byakuya on the forehead when he collapsed next to him. "You're so good…" Renji said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against Byakuya's. A thought crossed his mind and he opened his eyes again so he could look at Byakuya. "Hey, have you had any other boyfriends before?" Renji asked.

Byakuya looked up at him silently for a moment, "Yes," Renji looked away sadly. "but even you have had girlfriends in the past."

Renji blushed, "Yeah, I know, it's just…I'm jealous..."

Byakuya smirked, "You have no reason to be."

"Have you ever…done it with them?" Renji asked.

Byakuya looked away from him. "Are you sure you want to know the answer?" Renji swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Byakuya looked him calmly in the eyes. "I haven't."

"Ah…I see…um, it's not that I don't believe you, but how come you seem so experienced…?" Renji asked cautiously.

"Because I read up on it." Byakuya said.

Renji nodded, "Oh, I see…and why did you read up on it?"

"I wanted to be prepared for my relationship with you." Byakuya said.

Renji smiled and blushed, "Oh…I see…"

"What about you?" Byakuya asked.

"Huh?" Renji asked confused.

"Did you sleep with any of your girlfriends?" Byakuya asked.

Renji quickly shook his head, "No, I didn't. You're my…" he blushed, "you're my first."

Byakuya kissed him on the lips. "Good, I'm glad." They laid there for a bit in silence. "…aren't you going to ask if you were my first?"

"W-what?" Renji said surprised, "but you said you didn't do anything with your boyfriends…"

"You didn't say anything about girlfriends." Byakuya said calmly.

Renji looked at him shocked. "How…how many?"

Byakuya chuckled and hugged Renji. "I'm just kidding. You're my first too."

Renji sighed relieved, "Oh good…" Renji thought over their conversation. He frowned, "wait…but if it was your first time then how were you so good?"

"How can you say I was good? You have nothing to compare it to." Byakuya said.

Renji blushed, "Ah…I guess you're right…"

Byakuya smiled and kissed Renji, "Even if you weren't my first, you are my one and only."

Renji smiled, "You too…ah, but I am your first right?"

Byakuya frowned, "If you keep asking me I'm going to think you don't believe me when I tell you information about myself."

Renji quickly shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, I believe you. I won't ask anymore."

Byakuya yawned, "Good…I'm getting tired, good night Renji." Byakuya crawled under the covers. Renji was about to follow after him but Byakuya pushed him away. "You can't yet, you have to go take a shower. You're all sticky from the chocolate."

"…oh right," Renji sighed and headed towards the bathroom. When he had finished cleaning himself off he found Byakuya fast asleep. Renji smiled and crawled in next to him. "Good night, sweet dreams." He said as he kissed Byakuya on the forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Upper Management; Chapter 11

Byakuya had only spent two nights at Renji's place, but already it was feeling like a dream for Renji. He was so happy waking up with Byakuya next to him and so cheerful wherever he went that the other workers started to wonder if everything was alright with him. "Hey Renji," Hisagi said as he stopped Renji who was humming happily while taking inventory, "is everything alright?"

Renji smiled, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well…it's just, you're awfully happy, and the other workers and I sort of thought you'd be depressed since Mr. Kuchiki was gone…so we're all really confused." Hisagi said.

Renji stared at him for a long moment, "…right, of course I would be sad, normally, that is, if it weren't for the fact that…I…" he paused and tried to think of a reason that he would be happy even though Byakuya was gone, "that I got a postcard from Byakuya!" Renji felt relieved when he saw that it seemed to be a viable answer for them to accept.

Hisagi smiled, "That's great Renji, what did he say?"

Renji stared at him again. 'Why does he keep asking questions?' Renji thought with nervous anger. "Um, n-nothing much…just the same old, wish you were here….you know Byakuya, a man of little words…"

"Oh, well that doesn't seem like something all that great to be happy about…" Hisagi said.

Renji frowned and blushed, "Are you kidding me? Just the fact that he was thinking of me enough to send me a post card would make me happy! I would have died of happiness before I even read the postcard when I saw it was from him!"

"I'm sorry man, I didn't…of course, yeah, I understand that…wait, you make it sound as if you didn't really get a post card." Hisagi said confused.

"Ah…" Renji frowned, "you just misunderstood me, now enough chatting, we have work to do!" Hisagi nodded and walked away. Renji sighed relieved. Byakuya would be extremely mad at him if anybody found out he was staying with him.

Renji saw Grimmjow finish up a conversation with Ichigo and leave. Grimmjow was still trying his best to get Ichigo to see that he loved him. Ichigo had told him about Grimmjow's attempts so far. They were pretty bad. Hopefully this next one would be more convincing. Renji walked over to Ichigo. "Hey, what did he want this time?"

Ichigo sighed, "He asked me on a date."

Renji smiled, "That's great. It'll be your first date together, right?"

Ichigo nodded and blushed, "Yeah…I'm just worried it's going to be just as awful as his previous attempts at love."

"Hmm, yeah, but dates are pretty straight forward. I'm sure it'll be great." Renji assured Ichigo. Renji wasn't really sure that it would be great. It was Grimmjow after all, but Ichigo needed the assurance and Renji was going to give it to him. Renji patted Ichigo on the shoulder then went back to work. He sighed and wished that he could be at home with Byakuya.

Byakuya was happy that Renji was allowing him to stay with him. He was so grateful that he wanted to do something in return. Byakuya looked around the house for something that he could do to repay Renji. Renji was already a neat person to begin with so there wasn't really anything for Byakuya to clean. Byakuya walked into the bathroom and noticed that the hamper was full. "I guess I could do his laundry. That would probably help him out." Byakuya gathered up the laundry into a basket then looked around the apartment. He sighed and set down the laundry basket when he found no washer machine or dryer. "How does he wash his clothes?" Byakuya thought for a moment then pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Rukia? This is Byakuya. I wanted to help Renji out by doing his laundry, but I can't find the washer machine and dryer."

Rukia smiled. "Some apartment complexes have a laundry room with machines that are shared by all. You'll have to go there to do his laundry. Oh, and be sure to bring some quarters with you to use the machines, and your own detergent."

Byakuya nodded, "Okay, I understand. Thank you Rukia, good bye." He hung up the phone and sighed. "…quarters and detergent…" Byakuya remembered seeing a jar of quarters by the front door. He walked over and picked up the jar. It had a post it note on it that read 'Laundry Quarters.' Byakuya nodded. Now it made sense. Byakuya found the detergent and gathered it up with the jar of quarters and laundry. He didn't know how much quarters he would need so he decided to take the whole thing.

Byakuya was feeling proud of himself. He had located the laundry room on his own, put Renji's clothes in the washer machine along with the detergent, and figured out how to work the washer machine. He waited for Renji's clothes to finish then pulled them out of the washer machine. He stared confused at the clothes that he pulled out. "These weren't this color before were they…?" Byakuya stared at the light pink undershirt he had pulled out. "Oh…I forgot to separate the colors…"

Byakuya fidgeted nervously in Renji's apartment while he waited for Renji's return. He didn't know how to fix the clothes so he had just dried them then headed back up to the apartment. He had neatly folded the clothes and put them away. He didn't know what to do with the whites that he had ruined and so had left them in the basket. He sat on the couch and tried reading a book to distract himself. He sighed frustrated and set the book aside. "I'll just start dinner."

After work Renji decided to go to a bakery on the way home and pick up a cake for him and Byakuya to share. Renji stared at the different selections that the bakery had. 'Hmm, I don't really know what kind of cake Byakuya likes…oh! I know!' Renji smiled in thought. "I'll get the dark chocolate cake, please." The employee boxed up the cake for him. Renji purchased it then left the bakery and headed for home.

"I'm home," Renji said as he entered his apartment and closed the door behind him.

Byakuya was sitting on the coach reading a book. He looked up from it to look at Renji. "Welcome home."

Renji blushed. If Byakuya had smiled with that welcome he would have died right there. "T-thanks…I brought cake."

Byakuya set down his book and stood up, "Dinner is almost ready. We can have it afterwards."

Renji nodded, "Right, I'll put it in the fridge." Renji headed towards the kitchen.

Byakuya grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He kissed Renji on the cheek. "Thank you."

Renji blushed and touched his cheek, "For what? It's just cake…"

Byakuya shook his head, "For everything." Byakuya sighed and looked away from Renji. "Let's eat." Byakuya headed into the kitchen to serve the food.

Renji frowned. Byakuya seemed a bit depressed. "Hey Byakuya, is everything alright?"

Byakuya flinched at the question, "…yes, of course."

Renji walked up behind Byakuya and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Are you sure? You look upset about something."

Byakuya shook his head. "I'm fine." He put the food on their plates then set them on the table. "We should eat soon before the food gets cold."

Renji nodded and sat down. He watched Byakuya as he ate his food. Byakuya was acting weird. Suddenly thanking him, avoiding eye contact, and he was acting sad and depressed. Renji frowned, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Byakuya looked up at him surprised. "What? No! Of course not!"

Renji sighed relieved. "Then what is it Byakuya? You're worrying me."

Byakuya looked away embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just…I wanted to do something for you to help out. So I decided to do you're laundry…but I didn't separate the whites from the colors…and so now you're whites are all pink."

Renji smiled. Byakuya was _so _cute. Renji stood up and walked over to Byakuya. He tilted Byakuya's head back and kissed him. "Thank you for doing my laundry Byakuya. That really helped me out a lot."

"You don't care that your underwear is going to be pink?" Byakuya asked dolefully.

Renji smiled and shook his head. He kissed Byakuya on the forehead. "Are you ready for dessert?" Byakuya nodded. Renji got out the cake and cut each of them a slice. He set Byakuya's piece in front of him. "I got dark chocolate because it isn't as sweet. I hope you like it."

Byakuya took a bite of the cake and nodded. "It's very good."

Renji smiled, "Great! I'm so glad that you like it. I wasn't sure what to get, but I know that dark chocolate isn't that sweet, so I thought you might like it since you don't really like sweets." Byakuya stared at him. "…what?"

Byakuya shook his head and took another bite of his cake. "Nothing, you just put more thought into that then I think you should have."

Renji blushed, "Well excuse me for loving you so much…." He mumbled as he took a bite of the cake and pouted.

Byakuya glanced at Renji. He covered his smirk with one hand and stroked Renji's cheek with the other. "I'm sorry. That was mean of me. I'm really glad you love me enough to want to get me a cake that I would like. Thank you."

Byakuya leaned over and kissed Renji. His tongue slipped past Renji's lips. Renji had just eaten a piece of the cake so the chocolaty bite was still in his mouth. When Byakuya pulled away from the kiss Renji found that it had left his mouth along with Byakuya's tongue. "Ah…you stole my cake." He blushed.

Byakuya smirked as he chewed and swallowed the bite. "I'm sorry," he cut off a bite from his slice and held it out on the fork in front of Renji, "you can have some of mine. I'll even feed it to you."

Renji blushed, "Ah…um…"

"Open up," Byakuya said while moving the fork towards his mouth. Renji quickly opened his mouth and closed his lips around the fork and cake when it entered. Byakuya pulled back the fork from Renji's mouth, his lips removing the cake from the fork. "There, does that make up for me stealing your cake?"

Renji wondered what Byakuya would do if he said no. He stopped in thought for a moment. With Byakuya it could go either way. He might react with something sexy, or he might get mad. For some reason Renji thought that either one would be fine with him. He wondered if he was becoming a masochist or something.

Byakuya poked Renji's cheek with the fork. "Hey, Renji, are you okay? You aren't choking are you?"

Renji shook his head and finished the cake in his mouth before he spoke, "Ah, sorry, I'm fine."

"Good." Byakuya intertwined his fingers together and then rested his chin on top of them. "You didn't answer my previous question, 'Did that make up for me stealing your cake?'" Byakuya's eyes challenged Renji. Renji wasn't quite sure what the challenge meant, but he could guess.

Renji shook his head, "No, it did not."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow. His mouth didn't smile, but his eyes did. He was obviously pleased by Renji's answer. "Oh? Then maybe you would like me to feed you some more cake?"

A thought popped into Renji's mind. Renji didn't know if he should entertain the idea, but he decided it was worth a try. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat so that he could speak. "No, I don't think that would make up for it either."

Byakuya slowly looked up from the cake to Renji. Surprise shown in his eyes then quickly flashed away and was replaced by something else. He obviously wasn't expecting that answer from Renji. Renji didn't know what had replaced his surprise, but whatever it was it sent a chill down his spine. Byakuya gazed at Renji with his dark brown eyes, the unknown emotion still present in them. "I see." Byakuya stood up.

Renji pushed himself back from the table and stood up, "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-." Byakuya pushed him back down into his chair and straddled his waist. He took Renji's cake and cut off a piece and placed it in his mouth. He then kissed Renji, the piece of cake transferring from his mouth to Renji's. Byakuya placed his hand behind Renji's head as he continued to kiss him. The piece of cake melted in Renji's mouth, the taste of chocolate swirling around with their tongues. Renji moaned and wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist to pull him closer; the feel of Byakuya's lips against his and his hot wet tongue made Renji feel dizzy with pleasure. When Byakuya pulled away it took Renji a moment to readjust.

"There, that should make up for it, right?" Byakuya asked. Renji couldn't quite place the emotion that was present in the other man's eyes, but Renji could tell that it was challenging him again.

Renji wasn't sure, but he decided to surge ahead. So far Byakuya seemed to be okay with Renji's little "defiances." Renji studied Byakuya's gaze as he spoke, "No, because you took a piece from my cake, not yours."

Renji finally figured out at the moment what he had been seeing in Byakuya's eyes. It was amusement. Byakuya chuckled and picked up the plate that held his slice of cake. "You're right, my mistake. I'll be sure to fix that right away." Byakuya took a bite of his piece and kissed Renji again. Renji became dizzy again from the pleasure that swirled in his mouth. Renji gasped for air when Byakuya pulled away.

Byakuya licked his lips. "Mmm, shall we continue eating the cake like this?"

Renji shook his head, "No, I'd much rather eat you." Renji moved the cake aside and lifted up Byakuya and laid him down across the table.

Renji unfastened Byakuya's belt and was about to set it aside but stopped. Byakuya must have gotten the same idea as Renji because when Renji looked into his eyes they commanded him, 'Do it.' Renji put Byakuya's wrists together and fastened the belt around them. He placed Byakuya's bound hands above his hand and resumed with removing the rest of Byakuya's clothing.

Renji slipped off the lower half of Byakuya's clothing. He wasn't able to remove Byakuya's shirt because his hands were bound but he lifted it up enough so that he could see Byakuya's bare chest. He gazed at Byakuya's gorgeous porcelain skin. Renji ran his hand along Byakuya's hardening cock which released a gasp from him. A whimper of sorts escaped from Byakuya's mouth. Renji knew that Byakuya wanted him to hurry and pleasure him. He was more than willing to oblige.

Renji bent towards Byakuya's cock and placed his mouth over it only long enough to slicken it with his saliva. Byakuya panted at the hot feel of Renji's mouth. After Byakuya's cock had been removed from Renji's mouth he immediately replaced it with two of his fingers. Byakuya watched as Renji ran his tongue along the along the length of his pointer and middle finger. He made sure to thoroughly lick every part of their surface. When he was satisfied he inserted them slowly into Byakuya. Byakuya hissed at the slight pain, but he was okay with it. It gave him pleasure at the same time.

Renji made sure to carefully prepare Byakuya. He didn't want him to feel any pain. When Renji finished prepping Byakuya he positioned his cock at Byakuya's entrance. Renji kissed Byakuya as he entered him. He trailed his kisses down Byakuya's neck which left marks on his porcelain skin. He gripped Byakuya's hips and moved inside of him. "Ah, Renji!" Byakuya gasped. Byakuya wrapped his legs around Renji's waist. Renji placed his hand on Byakuya's chest and ran his thumb over his nipple. Byakuya groaned as Renji pinched the tender pink nub. Renji then bent forward and licked it which enticed another sound from Byakuya's lips. Renji placed his other hand around Byakuya's cock. He slowly started pumping it. "Renji! Ah! Shit…more! Please…ha…" Byakuya begged. Renji placed his hand behind Byakuya's head and kissed him. He continued his administrations on Byakuya's hard member as he thrust harder into Byakuya's needy ass. Renji finally reached Byakuya's sensitive spot. Byakuya cried out Renji's name as he continued to move his cock against it.

"Renji…! I'm…ha…ah! Coming!" Byakuya cried.

Renji felt Byakuya's ass tighten around his cock as Byakuya came. Renji panted as he drew closer to his climax. "Ah! Byakuya!" Renji cried as he released his hot cum. Renji slowly pulled out of Byakuya. He quickly undid the belt around Byakuya's wrists. "Are you okay?" Renji asked worriedly. They had never done that before so he didn't know if Byakuya had liked it or not.

Byakuya smiled and sat up. He wrapped his arms around Renji's neck and drew him close to him. Their lips inches apart. "Mm, that was fun, but I like being able to touch you a lot better." Renji smiled and kissed him. "You were so commanding Renji. It was sexy."

Renji blushed, "R-really?"

Byakuya nodded, "Yeah, you should take charge a lot more."

"I-I don't think I could do that." Renji said nervously.

"Hmm, that's a shame." Byakuya said. He looked Renji over as if he were reevaluating his potential.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try it occasionally." Renji said quickly.

Byakuya nodded satisfied. "Good."

Renji stared in disbelief at Byakuya. "You are _not_ wearing that. I already told you, it's too noticeable and it doesn't work!"

Byakuya stood in front of Renji wearing a hat, trench coat and sunglasses again. "I've already fooled several people with it, including Rukia."

Renji sighed. He didn't know how to break it to Byakuya that his sister was probably acting like one does when they're playing hide n seek with a small child. "I see…but what about me? Don't you think people will put two and two together when they see you with me?"

Byakuya nodded, "You're right. You'll need a disguise also." Renji sighed. That's not what he meant.

Renji didn't know how Byakuya had convinced him to wear a hat, trench coat, and sunglasses. Maybe it was love, or maybe it was the nice weather outside brightening his spirits and making him feel like he could get away with anything. Byakuya and Renji were walking on the sidewalk towards their destination when Renji spotted Hisagi and Yumichika walking towards them. "Ah, Byakuya, we got to get away before they spot us-." Too late. Hisagi had already seen the two and was smiling and waving as he walked towards them. Byakuya waved back. Renji frowned and put down his hand. "Stop that, we're in real trouble here!"

Hisagi now stood in front of them smiling with Yumichika frowning next to him. "Hey Renji, what's up? You decided to show your uncle around town?"

Renji nodded quickly, "Ah, yeah, this is my uncle…um…"

"Kuchiru," Byakuya said, "we met before at the supermarket. Hisagi introduced himself to me." Renji stared at Byakuya in disbelief. He had picked a name that was one syllable different from his real name. Why on earth was Hisagi being fooled by such an obvious lie? Renji shook his head. It didn't matter. What mattered was that it was working.

Hisagi nodded, "Yeah, I ran into him when he was buying chocolate syrup for a sundae he was going to make you."

Renji blushed. "I-I see…so um, what are you and Yumichika up to?"

Hisagi was about to answer but Yumichika stopped him. "We're on a date," Yumichika said as he held onto Hisagi's arm, "so if you don't mind, we'll be leaving now."

Hisagi blushed, "Yeah…see ya." Yumichika dragged Hisagi away from the two. Renji grinned. He would have to congratulate Hisagi later.

Byakuya grabbed Renji's hand. "Renji, we should go too."

"Ah, right," He had almost forgotten their reason for coming out today. Byakuya had wanted to go see a movie that he had seen a trailer for on television. Renji didn't know what movie it was that they were going to see. He had never heard of it before, but he didn't feel like it was a good idea to go to the movies dressed like this regardless of what movie they were watching.

Renji had decided that it would probably be best for him to take off his disguise when buying the tickets. "I'll have two tickets for Beastly." Renji said as Byakuya stood behind him. Renji noticed the curious look the cashier was giving Byakuya. "He's allergic to the sun…" Renji lied in an attempt to make them seem not so weird.

The cashier nodded her head in understanding and handed Renji the tickets and took his money."…enjoy the movie."

Renji smiled, "Thanks." Byakuya and Renji walked into the theatre. Renji advised Byakuya in at least taking off the trench coat and hat so that they wouldn't be stopped and questioned. Byakuya agreed and took them off. Renji handed the tickets to the ticket person who directed them towards their theatre. "Did you want something to eat or drink?" Renji asked Byakuya while pointing to the concession stand.

Byakuya shook his head, "No thank you, popcorn and a drink are always a bad combination. The popcorn makes you thirsty, and the drink makes you have to go to the bathroom and miss the movie."

Renji grinned, "I understand, I'll just get some for myself then."

Byakuya grabbed his arm to stop him."You can't. Then I'll want some."

Renji stared at Byakuya for a moment to see if he was serious. He smiled and patted Byakuya's hand. "Alright, I won't get anything."

Byakuya held Renji's arm and rested his head on his shoulder. "Thank you." The two walked to their theatre and chose a seat. Byakuya said that Renji could decide where they sat since he was kind enough to not buy popcorn. Renji chose a seat in the center of the theatre. He wanted a seat more towards the back, but he didn't want Byakuya to get the idea that he wanted them to make out or anything. Renji blushed at the idea.

The theatre darkened as the trailers came on. "Hey," Byakuya whispered to Renji, "the arms for the chairs go up. Did you want to cuddle?" Renji nodded and Byakuya lifted up the arm. He scooted closer to Renji, who put his arm around Byakuya's shoulders.

Renji liked having Byakuya close to him, but he started to feel a little self-conscious. He didn't know what Byakuya expected from this date. Ichigo told him that he didn't want to go to the movie theatres with Grimmjow because he knew that he would pounce on him the moment the lights went off. Renji knew that Byakuya wasn't like that, but maybe he expected him to? Did Byakuya feel insulted because Renji didn't want to? Well…it's not that he didn't want to… Renji's mind continued to swarm with different thoughts.

Byakuya felt Renji's body grow tense. He looked at Renji and sighed. He poked his ribs which caused Renji to jump in surprise. "Renji," he whispered, "stop thinking so much about sex and watch the movie."

Renji blushed. "How is it you always seem to know what I'm thinking?" he asked quietly.

Byakuya snuggled closer to him. "Because it's written all over your face…I take that back, it's written all over your body."

Renji blushed even more when he felt himself getting a hard on. "I…I don't know why…"

"Just don't think about it, and it'll eventually go away." Byakuya said. Renji nodded and tried to do as he said, but the more he tried to ignore it, the more it felt like it was getting worse.

"I'm sorry…" Renji said quietly, "I'll just go to the bathroom and take care of it." Renji stood up to go, but Byakuya grabbed his hand to stop him. Renji felt a little hopeful and thought maybe he'd offer to go with him.

Byakuya handed him his trench coat, "Wear this so people won't notice it."

Renji blushed and put the trench coat on, "…thanks." He exited the theatre and headed to the restroom. He sighed as he entered one of the stalls. It was normal for a couple not to have sex everywhere they went, but he had hoped that maybe Byakuya was going help him out. Renji understood though that Byakuya had also wanted to see this movie, and Renji didn't want him to miss it. So he was fine with it.

Renji sat on the toilet and undid his pants. He closed his eyes as he began to pump his cock. He thought of Byakuya as he did so. He brought to mind the past images of him ravishing Byakuya. "Ah..ha…mmm," Renji had to cover his mouth to muffle his moans. He imagined what would have happened if Byakuya had come with him. How he would have pushed Byakuya up against the stall and fucked him till he was crying out his name. The image drew Renji closer to his climax. Renji cried out Byakuya's name as he came.

"Hmm, so you do think of me when you masturbate." Byakuya said.

Renji blushed and looked up to find Byakuya looking over the top of the stall. He had his arms rested across the top and was resting his head on them. "Shit…! Were you watching me the whole time?" Renji asked embarrassed. His face increased in redness every second.

Byakuya smirked. "Hurry and clean up, the movie is about to start." He jumped down from the toilet he was standing on and exited the bathroom. Renji straightened himself up quickly and washed his hands. He found Byakuya waiting outside of the bathroom for him. When Byakuya saw Renji exit the bathroom he turned and started walking towards the theatre. Renji smiled as he watched Byakuya. Byakuya frowned and turned back towards Renji. "Are you coming?" Renji blushed and nodded. Byakuya sighed and reached back and grabbed Renji's hand. He pulled Renji along behind him towards where their movie was showing.

Renji thought the movie was pretty good. Byakuya didn't really like it that much. "I see its good points…" Byakuya said, "but I still liked the book better."

Renji smiled, "I think that's how most people who have read a book before watching a movie that was based on it are."

Byakuya grabbed Renji's hand to hold. He had resumed wearing his "disguise" so Renji could only imagine how weird he looked walking next to Byakuya and holding his hand. "Thank you for taking me out to see it."

Renji grinned and kissed Byakuya on the cheek. "It was my pleasure." Renji was contemplating the movie. "You said in the book that he was turned into a beast, like in Beauty and the Beast, so he was all hairy, but in the movie he just had weird tattoos and scars. It seems to me it'd be a lot easier to accept someone like the guy in the movie than a hairy monster…. Hey, what do you think would be easier for you to accept me? If I was hairy or had the tattoos?"

Byakuya glanced at Renji then looked away in thought for a moment. "…just a couple things, for one, you already have weird tattoos and I've accepted you…"

Renji frowned, "They're not weird."

"They are, and two, you would never be cursed for being too full of yourself and good looking. So it doesn't matter." Byakuya said.

"…I don't know whether to take that as a compliment on my personality or an insult on my looks." Renji said while thinking over Byakuya's words. "Besides, it's just a 'what if' scenario, it doesn't have to be realistic….are you trying to tell me you wouldn't accept me if I was hairy?"

"It's not just a matter of hair," Byakuya said calmly, "you would have it all over your body and it would be…well, beastly, but no, I would find a way around the hair and accept you. But then you'd turn back to normal so I wouldn't really have to accept your hair hairiness."

Renji frowned, "You would because I can't turn back to normal unless you accept me!"

Byakuya sighed, "This conversation is pointless."

Renji grinned and wrapped his arms around Byakuya's shoulders. "Ah, you know you'd be able to accept me. I'd be like a big cuddly bear."

Byakuya frowned, "…it'd be weird. Stop making me think about it."

Renji let go of Byakuya and laughed, "Alright, I'm sorry. I'll stop talking about it." A thought popped into Renji's head. "…the sex would be-."

"Enough!" Byakuya said annoyed.

Renji blinked stunned. "…is that what you were saying would be weird?" Renji grinned, "Were you thinking about the-." Byakuya glared at Renji. Renji didn't know that it was possible to glare through sunglasses but Byakuya did it. Renji held Byakuya's hand and kissed him on the lips to smooth the feathers he had ruffled. "Alright, I'm sorry. I won't talk about it anymore."

After a moment of walking back towards the apartment Renji said, "Do you think it would be considered bestiality?" Byakuya snatched his hand away from Renji and stormed angrily away from him. Renji tried to stop himself from laughing as he chased after Byakuya. "Wait, I'm sorry. I was just kidding! I'll really stop this time."

Renji and Byakuya had made their way back to the apartment. Byakuya was still mad at Renji and refused to speak to him. Renji sighed as he laid next to Byakuya in bed. "I'm real sorry Byakuya. Please forgive me."

Byakuya was turned away from Renji. "Forget about it. You're not getting any tonight."

"…I don't care about that…can I…can I at least cuddle you?" Renji asked. Byakuya laid there silently. Renji watched him for an answer. He smiled when he saw Byakuya slightly nod his head. Renji scooted closer to Byakuya and wrapped his arm around his waist. He rested his head in the crook of Byakuya's neck. "Mmm, I love you Byakuya."

Byakuya sighed, "I love you too…"

**A/N: Sorry this couldn't be uploaded sooner. I have been trying to upload it but the web kept giving me error messages so I guess it took them a while to fix it, but here it is now. XD Also, check out my profile page to vote on what story I'll write next. **


	12. Chapter 12

Upper Management; Chapter 12

When Renji awoke he found that Byakuya wasn't next to him. He looked tiredly at the clock. The digital numbers glowed five a.m. He slipped out from underneath the covers and padded into the living room. He found Byakuya sitting on the couch reading a book.

Byakuya looked up from the book. "Good morning."

Renji flopped down tiredly next to Byakuya. He laid his head on Byakuya's lap and yawned. "How long have you been up?"

Byakuya set aside the book and started to pet Renji's head. His hand traced down Renji's braided hair. "Not long, just since three."

Renji frowned and laid on his back so he could look up at Byakuya. "Since three? You don't need to be up that early. It's your vacation time. You're supposed to relax!"

"I am relaxing. I'm reading a book." Byakuya said as he continued to pet Renji.

Renji sighed and closed his eyes. It was relaxing lying on Byakuya's lap. "What book are you reading?"

"_Georgia Bottoms_, it's about a woman who is in a relationship with several men so that she can earn money to help support her mother and brother. It's quite interesting and has some intriguing plot twists." Byakuya said.

Renji nodded, "Hm, sounds good."

"It's pretty well written for a light romance novel. I was hoping it would expand more on the steamy situations between her lovers, but it's still entertaining without it." Byakuya said casually as if he was talking about the weather.

Renji's eyes popped open and he stared at Byakuya for a moment. "…ah, I see…I didn't take you for the type of person who would like that kind of reading material."

Byakuya frowned, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Renji quickly shook his head. "No, of course not." He smiled, "Why don't you read to me?"

Byakuya sighed, "Alright." He picked up the book and held it in one hand while he continued to stroke Renji's hair with the other. Renji closed his eyes as he listened to Byakuya's deep calm voice tell the story of Georgia Bottoms. He felt himself drifting deeper into sleep. Byakuya smiled down at Renji when he saw that he had fallen asleep. He stopped reading aloud but continued to pet Renji. He watched him sleep for a few minutes then went back to his reading.

When Renji awoke for the second time that day he found that Byakuya was gone again, and a blanket was lain over him. He heard a knock at the door. He yawned tiredly and got up to answer it. Rukia smiled happily at him when he opened up the door.

"Good morning Renji!" Rukia beamed. "Is Brother here?"

Renji stepped aside so she could come in. He glanced around the apartment. "Um, I actually don't know. I just woke up and I haven't seen him since early this morning." He shut the door behind her.

Rukia grinned, "A-ha! So he isn't really on a business trip! I knew it!"

Renji blushed, "W-what? You didn't know? …I…um, I mean, what are you talking about?"

"I'm just kidding Renji. Brother told me that he was going to be staying with you." Rukia smiled.

Renji sighed relieved. "That's good. So, what brings you here?"

Rukia frowned, "I came to visit my brother of course, and bring him some things that he forgot."

"Hmm, he forgot some things? That doesn't sound like him…" Renji said.

Byakuya walked out of Renji's bedroom. He had a towel draped around his shoulders and the only article of clothing he had on was a pair jeans. Renji blushed as his eyes followed the path of a droplet of water that had fallen from Byakuya's recently showered hair and traced its way down his naked chest. "Rukia…what are you doing here?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia blushed, "Ah…I…I wanted to see you and make sure that everything is okay."

Byakuya frowned, "It's dangerous for you to be going out alone. What if some thugs tried to pick you up? I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Rukia looked at the ground. "I'm sorry…"

Byakuya sighed and patted her head. "It's okay. If you want to see me just call Renji and he'll go and pick you up." She nodded.

Renji felt a bit jealous at the concern that Byakuya was showing towards his sister. He wanted Byakuya to be worried about him like that too… Renji frowned. What was he saying? That's ridiculous. There's no reason Byakuya would need to worry about Renji. He was a grown man and was capable of taking care of himself. "Hey, do you guys want to go to the park? The weather has started to get warmer."

Byakuya nodded, "That sounds fine with me. I just have to finish getting dressed." Byakuya headed back to the bedroom.

Renji frowned and turned to Rukia. "Hey, you get to live with Byakuya. Don't ruin my time with him by hogging all of his attention."

Rukia smirked, "Oh? You think you can beat sisterly love?"

"Of course, Byakuya's love for me is way more than his love for you!" Renji frowned.

"You wanna bet?" Rukia challenged.

Renji stepped close to her and bent down towards her face. "Yeah."

Rukia grinned, "Whoever can keep Byakuya's attention the longest wins. Deal?"

Renji nodded. "Deal."

Byakuya walked out of the bedroom dressed in his "disguise." "I'm ready."

Rukia skipped over to him and held onto his arm and smiled. "Alright, let's go, _Brother._"

Renji frowned and grabbed Byakuya's hand. "Yeah, let's go _lover_." Renji pulled Byakuya out of the apartment and the three started walking towards the park with Rukia and Renji on either side of Byakuya.

"Let's feed the ducks together when we get to the park." Rukia smiled.

"That's fine with-." Byakuya started to say.

"No! Why don't you play Frisbee with me Byakuya?" Renji asked while pulling on Byakuya's hand to move him closer to him.

"…I guess we can do that-." Byakuya was interrupted by Rukia.

"Don't you want to feed the ducks with your dear sister?" Rukia said looking up at Byakuya with star filled eyes. She tugged on his arm to pull him closer towards her.

Byakuya stared at Rukia. He opened his mouth to speak but Renji interrupted. "He doesn't want to feed the stupid ducks. He wants to play Frisbee with me."

Rukia frowned, "Frisbee? How old are you? Why would he want to play Frisbee? Feeding the ducks is relaxing and refined."

"More like boring." Renji scoffed, "Playing Frisbee is much more fun."

Rukia opened her mouth to counter. "Enough!" Byakuya shouted annoyed. "We can do them both! What is with you two?"

Rukia and Renji blushed embarrassed. "Sorry…" the two apologized in unison.

Byakuya sighed and pulled himself free from the two's grip. "And stop pulling me back and forth. You're making me sick." Byakuya stormed ahead a few paces in front of the two.

Renji turned towards Rukia. "You hear that? You made him sick from pulling on him."

Rukia frowned, "You pulled on him first. So therefore _you_ made him sick."

"Yeah, but you pulled him back towards you, being so near to you probably made him sick." Renji grinned.

Rukia scoffed. "Yeah? Well he probably realized he wasn't really gay and got sick with remembering all that he did with you."

"He sure didn't act sick when I was fucking him a night ago and he was calling out my name." Renji countered. Rukia blushed.

Byakuya stopped abruptly causing the two to bump into him. He spun around and glared at them. "Since you two can't seem to get along I'm just going to leave you and go to the park myself. So you two can stay here and think about what you have done wrong. Don't even think of following me till you two have finished making up." He turned back around and continued walking to the park.

Rukia and Renji stood silently in disbelief for several minutes. Rukia frowned, "This is all your fault. You had to go and mention sex."

"My fault? You're the one who started the competition in the first place!" Renji argued.

Rukia crossed her arms. "Well you accepted!" Rukia and Renji glared at each other.

After a moment Renji sighed. "What are we doing? We're wasting our time arguing instead of spending time with Byakuya…"

Rukia looked away guiltily. "You're right…I'm sorry."

Renji shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. It's only natural you would want to spend time with Byakuya. He's a great brother."

Rukia smiled and took Renji's hand. "Come on, let's go spend time with him together." Rukia and Renji found Byakuya sitting on a bench watching the ducks on the pond. The two approached Byakuya and bowed their heads apologetically.

"We're real sorry Byakuya," Renji started, "we didn't mean to ruin our time with you. I got jealous of the attention that you were giving to Rukia. So I made a bet with her saying that I could hold your affections longer than she could, and it got way out of hand." Rukia nodded.

Byakuya sighed. "That's probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He stood up. "I forgive you. Now let's go play Frisbee." Renji subtly grinned to himself. Byakuya frowned, "And after we can feed the ducks."

Renji flopped down tiredly on the bench next to Byakuya. He sighed and laid his head on Byakuya's lap. He didn't realize how tiring Frisbee could be, but his fatigue might also have been due to the fact that Byakuya and Rukia had bad aim and he had to chase after the Frisbee several times. Byakuya watched Rukia stand next to the pond and drop crumbs onto the surface of the water for the ducks to eat. "Is this going to become a habit?" Byakuya asked while motioning towards Renji lying on his lap.

Renji blushed and smiled, "Does it bother you?"

Byakuya shook his head and went back to watching Rukia. "No, not at all. I was just curious if I should look forward to it."

Renji blinked up at him surprised. He smiled and sat up. He removed Byakuya's hat and sunglasses. Byakuya opened his mouth to protest but Renji quickly quieted him by placing his lips on his.

Rukia turned around and frowned. "Get a room." She grinned when Renji turned to look at her. He blushed and apologized quietly and laid back down on Byakuya's lap.

"That's not a bad idea." Byakuya said. Renji looked up at Byakuya. His face started to turn red. Byakuya thought it was cute how the tips of Renji's ears turned red when he was embarrassed.

"We…we can't do that. We're spending time with your sister." Renji said even though he wanted to spend some private time with Byakuya also.

Byakuya sighed, "You're right. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Renji decided that it was about time for them to head home. He thought that Byakuya had been out in public long enough and he didn't want to run into somebody else that they knew. He already felt bad enough about lying to Hisagi and didn't want to lie to anyone else. It took a while for him to convince Byakuya and Rukia to head back to the apartment but they eventually saw his reasoning.

Rukia made her way towards the kitchen when they entered the apartment. "I'll go and make some tea." Byakuya sat quietly on the couch. He looked at Renji and patted his lap.

Renji blushed, "Again? …do you have some sort of lap fetish?"

Byakuya looked away. Renji thought it looked like he was pouting. "You told me it was something I could look forward to. There is nothing wrong with enjoying your lover's company."

Renji tried to hide his smirk. Byakuya was pouting. "I'm sorry, you're right." Renji sat down next to Byakuya and rested his head on his lap.

Rukia walked into the living room with a tray holding the tea and tea cups. She set it on the coffee table. "Did you want any tea Renji?" Renji shook his head and she went on to serve Byakuya and herself. She sat down next to Renji and Byakuya with her cup of tea and calmly sipped it. The three sat on Renji's couch with Rukia sitting next to Byakuya who sat in the middle with Renji resting his head on Byakuya's lap and his legs hanging over the arm of the couch.

Byakuya slowly took a drink from his tea. "How is everything at home?" he casually asked Rukia.

"Grandpa doesn't appear to suspect that anything is wrong. That is what you are really wondering about, isn't it?" Rukia replied calmly.

Renji could have sworn he felt the room grow tense, but the two didn't give any hint of notice to the shift in the atmosphere. It was amazing to Renji how the two appeared to hide their emotions so easily. Byakuya lowered his tea cup from his mouth. He paused a moment before answering. "It is."

"You have nothing to worry about," Rukia assured, "Grandpa believes that you are on your business trip. He has no reason to suspect otherwise."

Byakuya nodded, "I see. I am glad that everything is going well at home." He resumed drinking his tea.

Rukia stood up and set down her tea cup. "Speaking of which. It's about time I head home. I promised Grandpa I wouldn't be out too late. I don't want him to get worried or anything."

Renji sat up. "Are you sure you can't stay longer?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I'm afraid my poor virgin heart can't take all the sexual tension that is radiating off you two anymore." Rukia said innocently.

Renji blushed and looked back and forth between her and Byakuya. "Sexual tension…we…we are not…" Byakuya remained sitting there calmly drinking his tea.

Rukia shook her head, "It is okay. I should have known better than to interrupt two lovers alone time together. I mean, it's not like I don't live with Byakuya. I'll see him every day when he gets back from his "trip". You two enjoy the rest of your time together." She headed towards the door and waved. "Bye!" She smiled and exited through the door leaving behind a stunned Renji.

"But…" Renji said not quite sure what to do next. Byakuya quickly laid Renji back onto the couch, his tea forgotten. "Wh-what are you doing?" Renji asked, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"You heard her," Byakuya said kissing Renji, "we have to enjoy the rest of our time together."

Rukia called for a taxi to take her home. She had wanted to see Byakuya a little longer, but she also noticed his stress building up and decided that it would probably be best for him to "blow off some steam." She smiled to herself as the taxi cab drove in the direction of her house. She was glad that Byakuya had found happiness with Renji. The two really were adorable together. She just hoped they could continue to have it. She paid the taxi driver then exited the cab. Rukia stopped immediately when she walked through the door and was confronted by her Grandfather.

She smiled politely. "Oh, Grandfather." She bowed her head. "Good evening."

"Rukia," Ginrei spoke calmly and without emotion, "where have you been all day?"

Rukia lifted her head slightly, "As I informed you this morning, I was out with a childhood friend. We went to the park."

"I see, and while you were out with your friend, you didn't happen to run into Byakuya did you?" he asked.

Rukia felt her body grow tense. She tried her best to put on a smile. "Of course not, he's on his business trip. How could I have run into him?"

"Please Rukia, don't lie. It's very unbecoming." Ginrei said, his voice level and serious.

"Ah! No…" Renji gasped as Byakuya's hand crept down the front of his pants and slowly stroked his hardening cock.

Byakuya nibbled Renji's ear and trailed kisses down his neck. "Why do you always protest so much? I know you enjoy it."

Renji blushed, "Nnn, it's not that…I just…ah…mmm, don't want to—ah!" he gasped and tried to focus on what he was saying but found it harder and harder to think the longer Byakuya's hand spent down his pants.

"You don't want to what?" Byakuya asked as he traced his tongue along the edge of Renji's ear.

Renji moaned and gripped the couch tightly. "Ah…come yet…shit!"

Byakuya smirked. "Come as many times as you want. I don't mind."

Renji panted, "Ah…shit…nnn, but hah…I wanna mmm…make you feel good too—ah!" Renji blushed at his own words. He probably sounded ridiculous but he didn't care. He loved Byakuya.

Byakuya smiled and kissed Renji. "You'll get your turn soon enough." Byakuya frowned when his phone started ringing. He fished through his coat pocket with his unoccupied hand and pulled it out.

"Ah…who is it?" Renji asked through pants.

Byakuya looked at the phone and set it aside. "It's just Rukia."

Renji frowned, "Just Rukia? Nnnah! You can't set it aside….mmm… She wouldn't have called…ah…if it wasn't….ahn…important…" Renji felt his mind go foggy with his increased feeling of pleasure.

Byakuya sighed. "You're right." His hand quickened it's movement.

Renji cried out and held onto Byakuya as he came. "Shit…" he panted, "what the hell…?"

"I don't know how long it will take and I didn't want to leave you like that." Byakuya explained. He picked up his phone and dialed back Rukia. "Sorry Rukia, I was busy when you called. What did you need?" Renji saw Byakuya's face grow serious and emotionless. "I understand…I'll be home as soon as possible. Thank you. Good bye." He hung up the phone and replaced it in his pocket.

Renji sat up, "Byakuya…what's wrong?"

Byakuya looked at Renji as if he had forgotten for a moment that he was there. "…there's something I need to take care of." He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Renji quickly walked towards him.

Byakuya turned and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I love you."

Renji clenched his fists as he watched Byakuya exit through the door. "…I love you too…"


	13. Chapter 13

Upper Management; Chapter 13

It had been four days since Renji had heard from Byakuya. Renji had kicked himself when he realized he hadn't ever bothered to get Byakuya's phone number. He also didn't know where he lived. He sighed as he wondered what kind of boyfriend he was if he didn't even know this information.

Ichigo frowned when he heard another sigh expel from Renji's mouth. "Hey man, are you okay?"

Renji glanced over at Ichigo then sighed again. "Yeah, I'm great. I just realized how awful of a boyfriend I am…"

"Like hell you are." Ichigo smirked.

Renji looked at him then shook his head, "Oh right, Grimmjow, well whatever. I'm still a bad boyfriend. I don't know where Byakuya lives or what his phone number is. I haven't heard from him in four days…"

"Well, he's on a business trip. I'm sure he's just busy with that. Don't take it too personally." Ichigo said trying to comfort Renji.

Renji sighed. He knew that definitely wasn't the reason, but Ichigo didn't know that. "Uh, yeah, thanks."

"Besides," Ichigo continued, "he's due back today isn't he?"

Renji's eyes widened and he stood up. "That's right! Today is the day he comes back to work!"

Ichigo grinned. "Yeah, I'm surprised you forgot. He'll probably walk through that door any minute now." Renji turned his head when he heard the door to the building squeak as somebody opened it and entered the warehouse. "Hmm, that was pretty good timing."

Renji frowned, "No, it's not Byakuya." A man in a suit with short white hair stepped further into the building. Renji didn't like the look of his eyes. They were all squinty and shifty. A chill ran down his spine when the man looked in Renji's direction and smiled. His smile was fake and definitely suggested that he was hiding something. Renji walked towards the man. "Hey, I'm Renji Abarai, the assistant manager. Is there anything I can help you with?"

The man's mischievous grin remained on his face. "It's not really anything that you can help me with, but more of what I can help you with." Renji looked at him confused. "I'm Gin Ichimaru. I have been appointed to inform you that Byakuya Kuchiki will no longer be working with you. You will take over as the sole manager of the establishment."

Renji didn't know if he could believe his ears. "…what?"

"The information shouldn't be that hard for you to take in should it? You knew you were going to be appointed manager eventually. It was just a matter of your training." Gin's smile seemed to grow more sinister. "Or is that not the information that you're having a hard time taking in?"

Renji slowly shook his head and cleared his throat. "No, you're right. I knew I was going to be manager, I just…didn't expect it to be this soon…thank you. Is that…um, all?"

"Yes, that is all. Congratulations on your promotion Renji Abarai." Gin waved as he left the warehouse. The door made a hollow thud as it closed behind him.

Renji thought he felt his heart breaking. That was pretty much Byakuya's way of saying they were breaking up right? He slowly made his way to the office but stopped halfway. He didn't want to go to the office. There were too many memories of him and Byakuya there. He needed some fresh air. "I'm just going to take a walk for a bit." Renji explained to Ichigo as he passed him.

Ichigo nodded. "…are you going to be okay?" Renji looked at him with a pained expression on his face. "Um…right, forget I asked…let me know if you need anything. Okay?"

Renji nodded and left the warehouse and walked slowly down the sidewalk. The only thing he needed right now were answers, and he couldn't get those. He had no way of contacting Byakuya or finding him. Renji stopped in his tracks. "I'm such an idiot…" He pulled out his phone and started to dial Rukia's phone number. He had gotten it from her when Byakuya told her to call him when she needed picked up. He waited impatiently as the phone rang.

"Hello, Rukia Kuchiki speaking." Rukia answered.

Renji smiled. "Hey Rukia, this is Renji. I'm pretty sure you know what I'm calling about."

Rukia's voice dripped with fake cheerfulness. "Oh hey Karen! How's it going?" She paused as if she was waiting for an answer but then continued without one. "That's great. I can't really talk now though, but let's totally hang out sometime. How about we go to the café for lunch tomorrow? You know the one. Sounds great! See you then!" She hung up the phone.

Byakuya glanced up from the book he was reading. "Who was that?"

Rukia smiled. "It was my friend Karen. I met her while scuba diving at the beach. She liked the color of my snorkel and we got to talking. We had coffee at a local café and talked about semiaquatic mammals. We became good friends."

Byakuya stared at her for a long while. "Good for you. I'm glad you are making friends." He went back to his book.

Renji stood in stunned silence. "…um, I'm guessing there was someone she couldn't talk in front of…café?" He glanced over at the café across from the warehouse. That was the only café he knew about or even went into so he figured she must mean that one. He sighed. He really hoped she would be able to explain to him what was going on.

The next day at lunch Renji waited in the café across from the warehouse. He sighed as he looked at his watch. "She's late, I'm going to have to go back to work soon…" Renji looked up when he heard the door to the café open. An oddly dressed woman walked in and sat next to him. She smiled at him.

Renji looked over the woman. She was wearing a sunhat with a rainbow polka dotted scarf wrapped around her neck that was covering her face. Rose colored sunglasses covered her eyes while the rest of her outfit was a brightly colored sundress. Renji frowned. "Um…Rukia?"

"Shh!" The woman waved her hands to quiet him down, "I'm under cover…call me Karen."

Renji sighed, "Why didn't you wear that "disguise" you made Byakuya wear?"

Renji guessed Rukia was frowning but wasn't sure since most of her expression was covered by her "disguise." "Well, obviously I couldn't wear it since they had already discovered that it was Byakuya in that disguise. So I had to get a new one to fool them with."

Renji looked at her skeptically. "…and it worked?"

Rukia nodded, "Of course it worked."

"I'll take your word for it. What's with Byakuya? Why did he leave without saying goodbye?" Renji asked.

Rukia looked away from Renji sadly. "I don't know…" Renji was about to say something, but she stopped him, "I don't know the _exact_ reason. Grandfather took Byakuya into his private office and talked with him there. I wasn't able to hear what they were talking about. I asked Byakuya, but he wouldn't tell me. He just told me not to worry about it." Rukia sighed, "I'm sorry that I can't be of more help…"

Renji stopped to think over the information Rukia had given him. At least he knew Byakuya was okay, and that it wasn't his decision, but what could his Grandfather have said to him to make him change his mind? Renji sighed and looked at Rukia. "Rukia, do you think there is any way I can get some time to talk to Byakuya?"

Rukia smiled, "Hmmm, as a matter of fact there is."

Renji glared at Rukia as he stood before her holding a pizza and wearing a delivery man's outfit, complete with a baseball cap emblazed with the pizza restaurant's logo. "I'm going to get in by delivering a pizza? What if someone else answers the door?"

"Come now Renji, you don't think that I haven't already thought of that have you? This is the time of day where the servants have gone home, and Grandfather is out on a business meeting. Byakuya is home alone. Save for me, but I'm not going to answer the door." Rukia smiled satisfied with her plan.

Renji sighed. "Alright, I guess it is a good plan…." Renji walked up to the door hesitantly and rang the doorbell. Renji waited nervously for Byakuya to answer the door. He forced himself not to run as the door slowly opened.

"Renji…" Byakuya said, somewhat surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Renji smiled. He tried to hold back his joy at seeing Byakuya after so long. "I came to find out why you left the warehouse so suddenly and without saying good bye..."

Byakuya's face became a stone cold mask that covered his feelings. "I can't stay in that warehouse forever. I have other tasks that I have to tend to and my talent is only being wasted there..."

Renji didn't think that those words sounded like Byakuya. He shifted the weight of the pizza to his other arm. "Well…yeah, I guess I understand that but…why didn't you say goodbye? I mean, you didn't even contact me to let me know that everything was okay with you…"

"Abarai, we were just colleagues that were temporarily working together. There was no need for me to say goodbye." Byakuya said calmly.

"Colleagues…" Renji frowned and clenched his fist in anger, "just colleagues? _Colleagues_ don't sleep together! Colleagues… _Colleagues_ don't promise to take care of the other!" Renji wiped at the tears forming in his eyes. "Colleagues don't say I love you to each other…"

Byakuya watched Renji emotionless. He looked away. "I was caught in the moment. It was just some fling to relieve stress… It didn't mean anything."

Renji felt a stabbing pain in his chest. "…to relieve stress? …it…it didn't mean anything?" Renji frowned, "Well if it didn't mean anything then look me in the eyes and say it! Look at me and tell me you never loved me!"

Byakuya gazed at Renji, his feelings hidden behind his mask. "…It was all just an excuse to pass time and a way to relieve stress ….Renji, I never loved you." Renji watched as a single tear traced it's way down Byakuya's cheek.

Renji clenched his fists angrily. He didn't notice the pizza he was holding fall to the ground. "I…I don't believe you." Renji looked Byakuya square in the eye. "You're lying! What did your Grandfather say to you? You promised Rukia that you'd take care of me! Didn't that mean anything!"

Byakuya shook his head, "I did as you asked. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." Byakuya closed the door on the pretend pizza delivery man. Renji couldn't believe this was happening.

Byakuya leaned slightly against the door for support. He wiped away his slight moment of weakness. "….stop being ridiculous…you'll get over him…it's better this way…"

"Brother…" Rukia said concerned as she looked at Byakuya who was still standing by the front door, "is everything alright?"

Byakuya quickly stood up straight and turned towards Rukia. "Yes, I'm fine Rukia, please return to your studies."

Rukia bowed as she stole a glance at Byakuya. "Yes brother…"

Renji waited for Rukia to arrive for their scheduled meeting in the café. He sighed and laid his head on the table sadly. He lifted his head when he heard the door to the café open. "He told me he didn't love me…" Renji told Rukia as she sat down next to him dressed in another ridiculous disguise.

Rukia removed her sombrero and sighed. "He doesn't mean it Renji…"

Renji nodded, "I know…"

"Did he say anything else? Something that might hint as to why he changed his mind?" She looked at him hopefully through her bedazzled sunglasses.

Renji shook his head. "No…but when he gave his reason as to why he left suddenly it sounded as if he was quoting something someone had said before…probably something his Grandfather said to him…"

Rukia nodded, "…I'll try and talk to him tonight and get more information out of him. If we can figure out why he's going along with Grandfather then we can convince him otherwise."

"Yeah… good luck Rukia." Renji said sadly.

"Thanks," Rukia smiled as she stood in her platform shoes, "I'll need it."

Rukia glanced up from her book at Byakuya who was reviewing some paper work at his desk. "…say Byakuya…why did you break up with Renji? What did Grandfather say to you?"

Byakuya sighed, "I'm not discussing this with you Rukia. You don't need to concer—."

"It does concern me!" Rukia shouted. She flinched back surprised at her own outburst. She continued slowly when she realized Byakuya was waiting for her to continue. "What I mean is… Renji is my friend. You promised me that you would take care of him. Didn't that promise mean anything?"

Byakuya looked away guiltily. "Of course it did…" Byakuya remembered back to his conversation with his Grandfather the night that he found out about him and Renji.

"_I don't care whether I inherit the company or not. I love him and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind." Byakuya said calmly._

_Ginrei glared at Byakuya, "You're dragging this family's name through the mud with your actions! Don't you care what happens to this company!"_

_Byakuya shook his head, "I'm sorry Grandfather. It wasn't my intention to ruin the family name. You can disown me if it will make you feel better, but either way, I'm leaving this house." Byakuya turned and headed for the door._

"_Have you really thought through all your actions boy? If you leave this house you'll have no money. No way to support yourself, let alone Rukia." Ginrei said evenly._

_Byakuya frowned and turned towards his grandfather. "What does Rukia have to do with this?"_

_Ginrei shrugged his shoulders. "Well, the only reason I accepted her into the family was because you petitioned so passionately for her. If you leave there is no reason for me to continue providing for her. Are you really going to be able to keep your promise to Hisana, and give Rukia a happy life if you're on your own with no way to provide for yourself and no plans for the future?"_

_Byakuya gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "…fine…I'll do as you say from now on." He bowed. "I'm sorry for my actions. It won't happen again."_

"There are some promises that are more important than others…" Byakuya explained to Rukia.

Rukia frowned, "Not if that promise makes you unhappy."

Byakuya shook his head. "It doesn't matter whether I'm happy or not, as long as you are taken care of."

"Byakuya… I was raised in an orphanage where we barely had anything, but despite all of that I was happy. Do you know why? Because I had people who I cared about and who cared about me. Material things don't matter as long as you're with the people you love." Rukia smiled.

Byakuya nodded, "I think I understand." He stood up and walked towards the exit of his office. He turned towards Rukia. "Rukia, you won't care if my choice to be with Renji causes you to have to live life like you did in the orphanage? Maybe even worse?"

Rukia smiled and shook her head. "I'd much rather be poor and live with a happy Byakuya than rich with a miserable one."

Renji sat depressed in his office. He couldn't really get motivated to work when he didn't know how things were going to end up with Byakuya. "Come in…" Renji replied dejectedly to the knock at his door.

Hisagi entered and closed the door behind him. "Hey Renji, is everything alright with you?"

Renji turned away from Hisagi. "…why do you ask?"

Hisagi frowned, "Well, for starters you've been acting completely out of character. You've been moping around the floor, sighing all the time, laying on your desk depressed, and just last week you were walking around with Byakuya dressed in some weird costume and calling him your uncle. Not to mention he's not here now."

Renji looked up at Hisagi surprised. "You knew it was Byakuya?"

Hisagi crossed his arms. "Duh! Come on man, how stupid do you think I am? I only played along with it since you said that Byakuya was supposed to be on some business trip. I figured maybe he was in trouble or something. What's going on? Why isn't he here?"

Renji sighed and sat up. "Byakuya broke up with me… his Grandfather doesn't approve and said something that made Byakuya dump me. I don't know what to do…"

"Hmm, sounds like you've gotten yourself into quite a predicament there." Hisagi said. Renji sighed at Hisagi's comment. He quickly waved his hands. "Not that it can't be fixed... Byakuya's rich right? Maybe his Grandfather said he was going to cut him off. His father owns the company he works for so he'd have no source of income and no money to take care of himself."

Renji stood up, "You know that might be it… if I let Byakuya know that I'll help take care of him then he won't have to depend on his grandfather anymore! Thanks so much Hisagi!" Renji ran towards the door and opened it. He ran into Byakuya who was standing on the other side. "Ouch, sorry…Byakuya!" He stood there surprised unable to do anything but stare at him. "Wh-what are you doing here?" he managed to force out.

"I needed to talk to you. Is that alright?" Byakuya asked.

Renji nodded, "Of course, let's talk in my office." Renji stepped aside so Byakuya could walk in.

Hisagi quickly headed towards the exit of the office. "I'll just leave you two alone."

Renji closed the door behind him and offered Byakuya a seat. "Um, there was actually something that I wanted to talk to you about also….you can go first."

Byakuya nodded and folded his hands neatly in his lap. "I didn't mean it when I said that I didn't love you. Our relationship wasn't for stress relief or anything like that. I did love you, and I still do. I want to be with you Renji, no matter what."

Renji smiled and stood up. "I'm so happy to hear you say that Byakuya!"

Byakuya raised his hand to pause Renji, "but there is something that you should know first. I have been disowned by my family along with Rukia and I have little money to my name. I have no source of income so I won't be able to take care of you like I promised…"

Renji shook his head and smiled, "That doesn't matter to me. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was thinking that might be the case so I was going to come and tell you that I could support you. My apartment isn't big…and I don't make much, but I have some money in savings. We could get by with that for the time being."

Byakuya smiled and kissed Renji. "I love you so much. Thank you."

Renji blushed. "O-of course. I love you too."

"I also have some savings too. It should be able to cover our living expenses for a good amount of time until I'm able to get a good paying job." Byakuya smiled. "We should probably get a joint checking account so that our money can be placed together."

"Ah…a joint checking account…" Renji said in thought.

"What's wrong? You don't want to?" Byakuya asked.

Renji quickly shook his head. "No, no! That's not it at all." He blushed. "I just…I was thinking how it sort of seemed like…how much of a real couple we are."

Byakuya smiled. "Silly. Of course we're a real couple, and from now on, you and Rukia are the only family I'll have."

Renji blushed and smiled. "I…I don't know what to say…I'm so happy."

Byakuya gently took Renji's hand and kissed him on the cheek. "I am too."

Renji sighed as he sat in the break room looking at the classified section of the newspaper. Ichigo walked in and sat down next to him. "Hey buddy, Hisagi told me you got back with Byakuya. That's great."

Renji smiled, "Thanks Ichigo. How's everything going with you and Grimmjow?"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "It's fine…he's an idiot," he grinned, "but he's my idiot."

Renji grinned, "That's good. I'm glad things are working out for you."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah…hey, you're not looking for a new job are you?" He motioned to the newspaper.

Renji shook his head. "No, I'm looking for a bigger apartment. Byakuya and his sister, Rukia, are going to be staying with me since his family disowned him. I'm trying to look for an apartment big enough for all three of us, but it's hard to find a cheap one. I mean, I have some savings, but I don't want to get anything that I won't be able to pay for later…"

"Hmmm," Ichigo smiled, "well, I think I might be able to help with that, if you don't mind having an idiot for a landlord."

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo. "No, there is no way I'm going to have them as tenants."

Renji sighed, "Hey, it's not like I want to have you for a landlord, but you have nice, roomy apartments, and your rent isn't so bad."

Ichigo frowned and crossed his arms. "Grimmjow, it's not like you have tenants lining up to rent from you. You need his business as much as he needs your apartment."

Grimmjow growled and looked away from Ichigo angrily. He knew Ichigo was right, or else he wouldn't be working in this stupid café. He could continue to be stubborn anyway, but he knew eventually Ichigo would lay the sex card on the table and threaten to abstain from it. That never ended well. Grimmjow sighed and turned back towards the two. "Fine…"

Ichigo smiled and kissed Grimmjow. "I'll be sure to thank you properly later."

Grimmjow grinned. "Why wait?"

Ichigo smirked, "We have to get back to work, and I'm sure you do too."

Grimmjow sighed and leaned against the counter. "Why pretend?"

Ichigo laughed and walked with Renji out of the café. Grimmjow grinned as he watched Ichigo's ass as he left. Damn. The things he was going to do to that ass when he got home.

Renji had gone home with Ichigo and Grimmjow to look at the selection of apartments that he had. Byakuya had gone with Rukia to finish packing their things and told Renji that he would meet him there. He told Renji to go ahead and pick the apartment that he wanted. He was fine with whatever decision he made.

"Since this room is located on the third floor you probably won't run into the other tenants that often since most of them are old and located on the first floor due to their age." Grimmjow explained as he showed off the apartment to Renji. "The two bedrooms are separated by the bathroom. I picked this apartment especially for you because of that," he grinned, "I figured that if the bedrooms didn't share a wall there would be less of a chance you would bother Byakuya's sister with your love making."

Renji blushed, "I…um…thanks…" he looked around the apartment. It was a good amount larger and nicer than his old apartment. Ichigo had convinced Grimmjow to lower the rent to what he paid in his old apartment. He didn't know what Ichigo had promised him, but Grimmjow seemed pretty content with the deal.

Grimmjow smiled and handed Renji the key to the apartment. "If you need anything don't bother calling. Just fix it yourself, you're young. Hurry up Ichigo! We've got dirty love making to do."

Ichigo frowned and watched Grimmjow leave. He smiled and patted Renji on the shoulder. "Congrats man! You're now sharing an apartment with Byakuya."

Renji blushed, "Yeah, thanks a lot Ichigo. I really appreciate it."

"What are friends for?" Ichigo waved. "See ya around."

Renji closed the door behind Ichigo. He smiled as he unpacked the boxes from his apartment. He hadn't gotten everything from his old apartment yet. He had just grabbed the bare essentials. He smiled when he heard a knock on the door. "That must be Byakuya." He quickly went over to open the door and helped Rukia with the box she was carrying.

Byakuya sighed and set down the box he was carrying. He didn't like the idea of having Grimmjow for a landlord either, but Renji had eventually convinced him. He looked around their new apartment. It wasn't in as bad shape as he thought it would be with Grimmjow as it's landlord.

Rukia smiled. "It's not bad. It's really nice."

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked, "You like your room? It's not too small for you or anything? Because if it is…"

Rukia shook her head and patted Byakuya's arm. "It's great Byakuya."

Renji smiled. "Come on, it's getting late, we can unpack our things tomorrow."

Rukia grinned, "Ooo, look at you Renji, all ready to christen the bed. Course I do understand. It has been some time since you and Byakuya have been together."

Renji blushed. "I…that…I wasn't thinking…that wasn't my thoughts at all!"

"I can't say that it wasn't in my head." Byakuya said calmly. Renji's face turned red. "Let's hurry and go to bed Renji. I'm really tired."

"O-oh…" Renji said a bit disappointed. He followed behind Byakuya into their bedroom.

Rukia shook her head as she went to her own bedroom. Renji could be so clueless sometimes.

Byakuya leaned Renji up against the door and kissed him. "Mmm, I've been waiting so long to be with you."

"Ah…I thought you said you were tired…" Renji said confused as Byakuya pressed his body against his.

Byakuya chuckled. "That's what I love about you… I just said that as an excuse to be alone. I think everyone got it but you."

Renji blushed, "Oh…I see…who's everyone?"

Byakuya smirked and kissed Renji. "I don't mind if continuing a conversation with you as long as your inside me while we're doing it." Byakuya pulled Renji towards the temporary bed on the floor made of a futon and some blankets. Renji blushed as he straddled Byakuya's hips and nervously unbuttoned his shirt. "What's wrong?" Byakuya asked as he watched Renji undress him. "It's not like we haven't done this before."

"I know…" Renji said embarrassed, "I just…we haven't done it in a while…I'm nervous."

Byakuya leaned forward and kissed Renji. "Don't be," he smiled. Renji nodded and started on Byakuya's pants after he had taken off his shirt. "Renji…" Byakuya sighed.

"Um, yes?" Renji responded.

Byakuya sat up and pulled Renji's hips closer to his. Renji blushed as he felt Byakuya's hard on rub against his leg. "You're taking too long…I want you in me _now_." Byakuya gasped as he rocked his hips into Renji's.

Renji felt himself grow hard as Byakuya continued to rub against him. He quickly removed Byakuya's pants. Byakuya laid back against the futon and moaned as Renji took hold of his hot member. "Ah! Renji…ngh…"

Renji used his other hand to gently probe Byakuya's entrance. Byakuya gasped and held onto Renji. Renji carefully used his fingers to widen Byakuya. It had been a while for the both of them so Renji wanted to make sure that everything felt good for Byakuya. "How is everything? Does that feel good Byakuya?"

Byakuya gripped Renji tightly. "Ah! Nnn, yeah… I want more of you…"

Renji blushed and nodded. He finished prepping Byakuya and pulled out his own hardened cock. Renji kissed Byakuya as he entered him. Byakuya gasped into Renji's mouth. "Mmmah, oh yeah! Ha…more…"

Renji groaned as he thrust his cock deep into Byakuya. "Shit…Byakuya…ah…feels so good…"

"Ah! …Renji! Uhnnyeah, ah, fuck me harder! Oh! Yeah!" Byakuya shouted as Renji drove his cock deeper and harder into him.

Renji kissed Byakuya's neck. "Mm, I love you Byakuya." Renji whispered as he nibbled Byakuya's ear.

"Ah! Yeah…" Byakuya gasped and kissed Renji on the lips. He smiled and ran his fingers through Renji's hair. "I love you…ah—Renji!"

"Byakuya…ahn…" Renji panted, "let's—ah…come together…" Byakuya nodded and held Renji close. Renji pumped Byakuya's cock in time with his quickened thrusts. Byakuya cried out and clung to Renji as he drew them closer to climax.

"Ah! Renji! I'm going to come!" Byakuya groaned. Byakuya moaned in ecstasy as they came together.

Renji smiled and kissed Byakuya on the forehead. He tiredly laid next to him. "Man…that was so good."

Byakuya cuddled up next to Renji and laid his head on his chest. "Yes, it was most excellent," he smiled.

Renji blushes as he felt Byakuya rest his hand on his crotch. "Uh…Byakuya?"

"Yes?" Byakuya said calmly as if nothing was wrong.

"Um, what are you doing?" Renji asked nervously.

Byakuya smirked as he straddled Renji's hips. "You really didn't think that was all after all the time we've been separated did you?"

Renji blushed, "Well, I…I mean it's not that I wanted it to be, but…"

"Good, because I wanted a _lot_ more," Byakuya traced his tongue up Renji's chest. He ended with slipping his tongue into Renji's mouth and kissing him.

Renji moaned at the feel of Byakuya's tongue moving in his mouth. Byakuya shifted his hips so that Renji's re-hardened cock slid into him. Renji groaned and placed his hands on Byakuya's hips to help steady his thrusts. "Mmm, yeah, Renji… ha…ah…so good…yes…" Byakuya panted as Renji's cock slid in and out. "Ah yeah…right there!" Byakuya shouted. Renji pounded harder into the spot and released more cries of pleasure from Byakuya. "Renji! I'm coming!" Byakuya cried out.

Rukia sighed as she turned up the music she was listening to. She was glad that Renji and Byakuya were back together, but she didn't realize that they were this loud about it. She would have to go out tomorrow and buy some headphones that blocked outside noise. She sighed and turned the music up a bit more as she heard them start up again. She really hoped they would be done soon. How long could one couple have sex?

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed upload. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! **


	14. Chapter 14

Upper Management; Chapter 14

Rukia walked tiredly into the kitchen. She hadn't been able to get much sleep last night because of Byakuya and Renji's reunion. She saw Renji at the stove cooking. She sat down at the bar and watched him cook. "Good morning. You two kept busy till early in the morning. I might have to buy ear plugs if you're like this every night."

Renji blushed. "I'm sorry…Byakuya wanted to go on and on, and he also has a habit of being loud…"

Rukia grimaced. "I don't want to hear that about my brother…"

"Oh! Sorry… um, how do you want your eggs?" Renji asked.

"Scrambled," Rukia replied. She noticed Renji was moving around the kitchen slower than usual. He must be tired too, although that was to be expected. "Is Byakuya sleeping in?"

Renji shook his head, "No, he got up pretty early this morning despite…" he glanced up from his cooking to look at Rukia, "…well anyway, he's taking a shower."

"Good morning," Byakuya said as he exited their bedroom.

Rukia smiled, "Morning. From your two's appearance I guess my question about who is top and who is bottom is finally answered."

Renji blushed and looked up from his cooking, "…what?"

Rukia smirked, "Well, from my experience, the top is usually the one who is refreshed after sex while the bottom is tired. So, Renji is bottom, and Byakuya is top, just as I suspected."

Renji frowned, "I thought you didn't want to know those types of things about your brother…"

Rukia shook her head, "That information is completely fine. It doesn't necessarily provoke unwanted images."

"...Regardless…you…um…" Renji blushed.

"You have it wrong." Byakuya finished for him. "I'm the bottom, although occasionally I do ride on top while remaining the bottom, if you know what I mean."

Rukia blushed, "Oh, um, I see…sorry, my mistake."

"Um, just out of curiosity though, why did you think I was bottom?" Renji asked.

Rukia smirked, "Because you act like one. Don't get me wrong, you have your manly qualities, but Byakuya is always initiating the intimate going ons of your relationship, and you shy away from public displays of affection, which can be a quality of an uke."

Renji blushed, "I…I can initiate…it's not always…"

Byakuya smiled, "It's not a bad quality Renji. I like that about you."

Rukia nodded, "Yeah, it makes for an interesting couple."

"I see…um, Byakuya, how did you want your eggs?" Renji asked, his face not quite as red as it was before.

"Sunny side up served on Renji." Byakuya replied casually.

Renji's face turned red. "I…don't be so inappropriate! Your sister is here!"

Rukia sighed and smiled, "Are you two going to be like this all day?"

"I expect so." Byakuya answered, "We're going to have to get it all out this weekend so that living with us will be bearable."

"Byakuya…I don't think that's-." Renji started.

"Sounds like a plan." Rukia smiled, "I'll need a place to hang out though till you two are done. My room is not sound proof enough."

"There may be a place you can go." Byakuya said with a small smile on his lips.

"Of course she can hang out here for a while." Ichigo smiled.

Renji bowed apologetically and thankfully. "Thank you so much Ichigo. I was worried it would be an inconvenience."

Grimmjow growled angrily, "That's because it is!"

Ichigo frowned and turned toward Grimmjow, "It is not. We weren't doing anything anyway because someone had to say something stupid." Ichigo turned back to Rukia and smiled while Grimmjow mumbled angrily under his breath.

Rukia smiled and bowed, "Thank you. It will be a pleasure to get to know you two."

"We'll see you later Rukia." Byakuya waved as he took Renji's hand.

"Ah, thanks again Ichigo!" Renji said as Byakuya pulled him away.

Ichigo ushered Rukia in and shut the door behind her. "It's so great to finally meet you. We're heard so much about you."

"No we haven't," Grimmjow grumbled angrily.

Ichigo sighed, "It's your own fault Grimmjow. You only have yourself to blame."

Grimmjow stood up from his seat at the table. "How is it my fault?"

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. "We are _not_ talking about this now. We have a guest...or should I say, _I_ have a guest." Grimmjow frowned and sat down quietly.

Rukia smiled, "What seems to be the problem guys? You obviously got in a fight before I came over. Why don't I help out by mediating?"

Grimmjow frowned, "Mediating?"

Rukia nodded, "Yeah, I listen to what the problem is, hear out both sides of the issue, and then help you guys work through the problem."

"I don't know…" Ichigo said unsurely, "I mean, we just met and I don't feel comfortable—."

"Let's hear her out Kurosaki," Grimmjow interrupted, "it sounds like a good idea to me."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. "…really? _Her_ idea sounds like a good idea? And my idea wasn't? We live in the same apartment building! Our rooms aren't that far from each other! How is it a bad idea to move in together?"

Grimmjow crossed his arms, "It just is."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, "It just is?"

"Woah, woah, hold up." Rukia tried to calm Ichigo down. "Let's just relax and try to talk this problem through calmly and rationally." Ichigo sighed and sat down. He crossed his arms and glared at Grimmjow from across the table. "Let's start from the beginning."

"I don't even know why he's so angry about it." Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo started to speak but Rukia interrupted. "Alright then, Grimmjow, you tell me. How did the argument start?"

"Hmm," Grimmjow grinned, "I guess the argument happened after Ichigo finished his promise he made to me..."

"_Ahn…yeah, ah! Grimmjow…you're so—ah! …big…mmm, ah! I'm coming!" Ichigo moaned._

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. "I did _not_ say that! Also, she doesn't need to hear that! Skip to after the sex."

Grimmjow sighed, "Alright, fine."

"_Mmm, that was the best fucking sex I've ever had," Ichigo grinned._

Ichigo sighed. "What?" Grimmjow asked, "Did you, or did you not say that?"

Ichigo frowned and nodded his head, "Continue…"

_Grimmjow grinned, "I'm glad you liked it. Too bad I couldn't convince you to do it sooner."_

_Ichigo smirked, "Yeah, yeah, can you untie me now?"_

"_I guess if I have to," Grimmjow grinned. He reached over and untied Ichigo from the bed._

_Ichigo rubbed his wrists. "That's better…" He smiled. "Now do you feel better about Renji and Byakuya moving in?"_

_Grimmjow sighed, "Yeah, I guess, although, I wouldn't feel worse about doing what we just did again."_

_Ichigo grinned, "Maybe. Speaking of moving in, we pretty much live together already… why don't we-."_

_Grimmjow shook his head, "No. Like you said, it's like we're living together already, we don't need to move in together."_

_Ichigo frowned, "What the hell? What's wrong with living together?"_

"_It would be annoying." Grimmjow said._

_Ichigo glared at him, "Excuse me?"_

_Grimmjow frowned, "What? I said it would be annoying living together."_

"_How is it annoying?" Ichigo questioned._

_Grimmjow sighed, "You stay over at my place and you'll see how annoying it is."_

_Ichigo frowned, "…I see how it is." Ichigo got out of bed and started putting back on his clothes._

"_What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked._

"_I'm getting away from you." Ichigo said as he finished and stomped out of the room._

"And that's when you, Renji, and Byakuya knocked on the door." Grimmjow finished. "Even after saying it out loud I still don't know why he's angry."

Rukia stared at him stunned for a few minutes then shook her head. "I'm so sorry Ichigo. I don't know how you came to fall in love with someone so insensitive…."

Ichigo nodded, "She understands why I'm angry, why can't you?"

Grimmjow sighed, "I didn't say anything wrong."

Ichigo frowned, "You said that living together would be annoying."

Grimmjow frowned and nodded, "Yeah, and it would be."

Ichigo started to yell at Grimmjow but Rukia stopped him. "Grimmjow, why would living with Ichigo be annoying?" she asked.

"It would be annoying because all the tenants would knock on the door all the time." Grimmjow explained.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at him confused. "Um, could you explain more?" Rukia asked.

Grimmjow sighed, "The…younger tenants always want me to fix stuff for them, so they come to my door and knock on it to get me to fix it, but they don't know I'm at Ichigo's apartment so I'm not bothered by it. If we moved in together then they'd bother us with all their knocking. Get it?"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at Grimmjow stunned. Ichigo growled and stood up. "Are you fucking serious? Why can't…why the _HELL_ can't you be more fucking clear about things? ARGH! I mean…!" He looked at Rukia. "…we're going to have to find someplace else for her to hang out…"

Grimmjow looked Ichigo over for a moment then grinned. He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a message on it. He folded it up and handed it to Rukia. "Go to room 305 and give this to the tenant. She'll take care of you." He quickly ushered her out of the apartment.

Rukia sighed as the door shut behind her. "I guess I helped them resolve their argument." She walked up the stairs to room 305 and knocked on the door.

A girl that looked to be her age with short black hair opened the door. She smiled, "Hello, how can I help you?"

Rukia smiled and bowed slightly, "Hello, my name is Rukia Kuchiki, I was told to give you this note." She handed the note that Grimmjow gave her to the girl.

The girl unfolded the note and read it. She frowned, "Hmm, well, I'll believe it when I see it." She looked up at Rukia and smiled, "I'm Tatsuki Arisawa, please come in." She stepped aside so Rukia could enter the apartment.

"Thank you so much…I'm sorry for the intrusion." Rukia apologized.

Tatsuki shook her head, "It's fine. I have another guest over so it's no bother." Tatsuki led Rukia into the living area. Rukia saw a girl with long orange hair sitting on the couch. "Orihime, this is Rukia. Rukia, this is my friend Orihime."

Orihime smiled and stood up and bowed, "It's very nice to meet you."

Rukia bowed, "It's nice to meet you also."

"Please, make yourself comfortable. I'll get you some tea." Tatsuki said as she headed towards the kitchen.

Rukia took a seat next to Orihime. Orihime smiled, "So, do you live here in the apartment building also?"

Rukia nodded, "Yes, I live with my brother and his boyfriend."

"Oh, how nice," Orihime smiled, "I live with my brother also. Brothers are so nice to have."

Rukia smiled and nodded, "Yes, they are."

Tatsuki walked in with a tray of tea and served Orihime and Rukia. "Orihime had just arrived herself so I hadn't had a chance to prepare any tea yet."

Rukia took the tea cup Tatsuki handed her. "Thank you."

"So Rukia, how is it you received a message from our no good land lord promising to repair my bathroom sink if I entertained you for the evening?" Tatsuki smirked.

Rukia blushed embarrassed, "I'm really sorry to intrude…"

Tatsuki shook her head, "Really, it's no big deal. It's always nice to meet someone new."

"Well, I'm currently staying with my brother and his boyfriend. The atmosphere in the apartment…well, let's say third wheels weren't welcome…" Rukia explained. Orihime and Tatsuki nodded their understanding. "My brother is protective so he didn't want me going out somewhere alone. So Renji, his boyfriend, suggested that I go over to his friend's apartment. He lives in the same building we do. Ichigo, that's the friend…"

Orihime smiled, "I know Ichigo! Tatsuki and I went to high school with him."

Rukia smiled, "Really?"

Orihime nodded, "I'm sorry, please continue."

Rukia shook her head to indicate it was fine, "So I went over to Ichigo's apartment to hang out for the time being. He had his boyfriend over, who is our no good land lord, Grimmjow. They had been in an argument, but I ended up mending their relationship... so they wanted to be alone. Grimmjow said that it would be fine for me to come here, and I guessed he promised to fix your sink in return for keeping me company."

Tatsuki smiled, "I'm glad he did. It is very nice meeting you, and, if he keeps his promise, my sink will finally be fixed."

Rukia smirked, "If he does try and back out on it I know a way in which you can force him to keep it."

Tatsuki grinned, "Oh really?"

When Renji and Byakuya had gotten back to the apartment Byakuya had initiated their evening of love making. Renji leaned tiredly against the fridge. "I need a break…we've gone three rounds already…"

Byakuya kissed along Renji's neck. "Mmm, if you need a break…" Byakya slid his hands down Renji's ass and slowly inserted his middle finger in his entrance.

Renji gasped, "Ah…Byakuya… can't we just…mmm, rest?"

"You will be resting…" Byakuya said as he propped Renji up against the refrigerator, "…as I plow into you, ready?"

Renji blushed, "But Byakuya…"

"I'm sorry Renji…" Byakuya said as he quickly prepped Renji, "I love you so much. I can't help but want to ravish you over and over again." Renji held onto Byakuya and cried out as he entered him.

Byakuya gripped Renji's hips as he maneuvered quickly in and out of him. Renji cried out in pleasure and pain as his body adjusted to the foreign member shifting inside of him. "Ah! Byakuya…" Renji buried his face in Byakuya's neck to muffle his cries of pleasure.

Byakuya sighed, "What are you doing?"

"It's…mm, embarrassing…" Renji mumbled through moans.

Byakuya smirked, "It's nothing I haven't heard before." Byakuya shifted inside of Renji and chose a different area to pound into.

"I—ah! Know…mmm, shi-ah! But…" Renji panted, "ah, yeah, right there…hit it harder! Ah! Yeah! Byakuya!"

Renji's final cries of release encouraged Byakuya's climax. He smiled and kissed Renji on the forehead. "You're so sexy."

Renji smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Not as sexy as you…is it alright if we take a break now?"

Byakuya sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I guess that's alright."

"Good." Renji smiled and moved from his position against the fridge, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Byakuya nodded and followed Renji into the living room. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." He sighed as he sat on the couch and watched Renji put in a movie. Renji was acting weird. He used to always be willing to have sex with him, but now he seemed more distant and reluctant. He wondered if it was just his imagination. He smiled as Renji sat next to him and cuddled closer to him. It was probably just his imagination.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: First off I want to apologize for the long delay. I've been uber busy, and I had a real hard time figuring out how to end this without it seeming sudden, but I'll begin writing again and have already started the first chapter for Te Amo, so please look forward to that soonish. Enjoy the last chapter! XD**

Upper Management; Chapter 15

When Byakuya awoke that morning he heard the sounds of somebody working in the kitchen. Rukia had called the night before to let them know she was going to be sleeping over at Tatsuki's place so he knew it wasn't her. Byakuya rolled over and saw that Renji wasn't in bed next to him. He looked at the clock. 'That's weird,' he thought, 'Renji doesn't usually get up this early.'

Byakuya got out of bed and walked slowly towards the kitchen. He was a tad tired from the activities from the night before. He frowned when he reached the kitchen. "Good morning beautiful," Grimmjow greeted as he flipped a pancake.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Byakuya asked annoyed, "And where is Renji?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Grimmjow grinned as he wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist. "Did you have a bad dream last night?"

Byakuya tried to push Grimmjow away, "I'm having one right now." Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him tighter. "Let go!"

Grimmjow grinned. "Don't worry. I know just what to do to make you feel better," Grimmjow purred in his ear.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he felt Grimmjow reach down the front of his pants. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he cried out as his face turned red.

Grimmjow ran his tongue along the edge of Byakuya's ear, "You know exactly what I'm doing." Byakuya hated himself for the moan that escaped from his mouth as Grimmjow wrapped his hand around his cock. His self-loathing grew as his cock grew hard with Grimmjow's touch.

"Grimmjow..." Byakuya panted, "stop...ah!" Grimmjow tilted Byakuya's chin and kissed him. His tongue slipped past Byakuya's lips. His mouth objected to it's presence. "Ahm, wha..." Byakuya struggled to push Grimmjow away. He was confused by Grimmjow's actions. Didn't he like Ichigo?

Grimmjow moved his hand that wasn't busy with Byakuya's member down his back and rested it on his ass. "Damn, you sure are being feisty," Grimmjow pushed Byakuya up against the counter and ground his hips against him. "Mmm, I can't wait to get inside of your tight, hot ass."

Byakuya gasped from the feel of Grimmjow's hips rubbing against him. "Nnn, ah, no, Grimmjow...stop..." His mind started to grow fuzzy as Grimmjow's hands moved over his body touching all of his sensitive spots. He couldn't believe this was happening. How could he be enjoying this?

Grimmjow leaned Byakuya back against the counter. He pulled off Byakuya's pants revealing his hardened cock. "Mmm, look how hard you've gotten for me. I'm _so_ going to pound you into this counter."

Byakuya was about to open his mouth to protest but stopped when Grimmjow enclosed his mouth over his cock. "Ahn," Byakuya moaned, "...shit!" Grimmjow grinned and started to suck on his cock. Byakuya closed his eyes shut, unable to move from the pleasure he was feeling. He tried to imagine it was Renji instead but no matter how hard he tried it didn't work.

Grimmjow grabbed the olive oil nearby and poured some on his fingertips. He spread Byakuya's legs and pushed his fingers inside his entrance. Byakuya gasped as Grimmjow's fingers pumped in and out of him. "Grimmjow! Ah! No…please…ah…" Byakuya pleaded.

Grimmjow unbuckled his pants and pulled out his own hardened cock when he finished prepping Byakuya. "Just wait till I get inside of you," Grimmjow grinned, "then you'll be really begging me to stop."

Byakuya gripped the kitchen counter when he felt the tip of Grimmjow's cock rest against his ass. He cried out as Grimmjow entered him. "Damn you're so tight," Grimmjow grunted.

"Fuck! Ah! Grimmjow! …stop! What about…Ichigo?" he gasped.

Grimmjow laughed, "Ichigo doesn't mind. He has someone of his own."

Byakuya had a bad feeling in his stomach. "Someone…of his own?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Yeah, where do you think Renji's been this whole time?"

"Noooo!" Byakuya cried out as he awoke in a cold sweat next to Renji.

Renji quickly sat up and gently stroked Byakuya's arm. "Hey, it's okay Byakuya, it's just a dream."

Byakuya gasped for breath and looked around at his surroundings. He sighed relieved when he realized it was all a dream, no, a nightmare. Byakuya wrapped his arms around Renji and hugged him tight. "I love you so much…" Byakuya repeated to Renji over and over.

Renji smiled and stroked Byakuya's hair. "I love you too," Renji said as he kissed Byakuya on the head. "It's okay, everything is fine now."

Byakuya shook his head, "It's not okay. I have to erase it from my memory." Byakuya reached up and kissed Renji passionately. Renji gasped for air after Byakuya finished the unexpected kiss. Renji barely had time to get another breath before Byakuya kissed him again. "Let's have sex," Byakuya half-pleaded to Renji, "it's the only thing that will help me forget about it."

Renji stared at Byakuya for a moment then smiled and nodded. "Of course," he kissed Byakuya. Renji groaned as Byakuya quickly rubbed his cock hard. Byakuya positioned himself over Renji's cock. "Ah, Byakuya…you haven't put on lube or prepped…"

Byakuya shook his head, "I'm fine. I don't want to wait any longer." He grunted as Renji's cock slid into him. "Ah! Yeah! Renji…" Byakuya panted as he rode him.

Renji groaned at the feel of Byakuya's tight ass around his cock. He slowly rocked his hips up into Byakuya. "Byakuya…you're so sexy," Renji groaned.

Byakuya gasped as he pumped his cock in time with his motions. "Shit…Renji…ah! I'm coming!"

Renji panted as he held Byakuya's hips and rocked harder into him. Byakuya shouted Renji's name as the two of them came together, his cum spilling onto Renji's chest. Renji smiled up at Byakuya. "Hey, you feel better?"

Byakuya nodded and kissed Renji. "Much better…let me get something to clean you up."

Renji watched Byakuya walk into the bathroom. He didn't know what had troubled Byakuya so much, but he hoped that it wasn't something that would bother him too long.

After Byakuya had calmed down he had fallen asleep on Renji's chest. Renji on the other hand found himself unable to get back to sleep. He watched Byakuya sleep for a bit, then decided after looking at the clock that it would be okay to get an early start on his day. He slowly slipped out from underneath the sleeping Byakuya and made his way into the kitchen. It would be a nice surprise for Byakuya to wake up to a prepared breakfast.

Byakuya found himself waking up to noises in the kitchen for the second time that day. He quickly sat up and looked around the room. A nervous feeling rose in his chest when he saw that Renji wasn't in bed next to him. He glanced at the clock. It was way too early for Renji to be up. He pinched his arm and winced at the pain. He couldn't decide whether he wanted it to be a dream or not when he thought of the prospect of Grimmjow actually being in his apartment. First he needed to determine where Renji was. "Renji…" Byakuya said as he quickly got out of bed and rushed towards the kitchen.

"Renji!" Byakuya shouted as he reached the kitchen but didn't see Renji in sight. At least Grimmjow wasn't there.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked as he stood up from looking inside the fridge.

Byakuya sighed relieved and shook his head. "Nothing…I just…I thought I was having a bad dream again…"

Renji walked over to Byakuya and kissed him. "I'm sorry, I should have stayed in bed with you. I just couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to make breakfast."

Byakuya nodded his head and hugged Renji tightly, "Yes, you should have. I don't care about breakfast."

Renji tried to keep himself from laughing. He knew that Byakuya had a dream that scared him, but he couldn't help find it cute. He wondered what it was that had scared him so much. He hugged him back. "Don't worry, I'll stay in sight of you all day today so you won't get scared. Okay?" Renji barely heard the quietly mumbled 'okay' that Byakuya had given.

After a moment Byakuya pulled away from Renji and went to sit at the bar. He rested his head on his arms and watched Renji continue his cooking from there. Renji felt Byakuya's eyes follow him around the kitchen. He smiled as he cracked an egg. "You prefer your eggs sunny side up, right?"

"Served on Renji," Byakuya mumbled. Renji blushed and looked up at Byakuya. He saw that his eye lids were fighting to stay open, a battle that they were losing. Apparently the nightmare hadn't given him much sleep, which was to be expected. Renji was going to advise Byakuya to go to bed but decided against it. He would probably get more sleep knowing that he was near him anyways.

When Renji had finished cooking he stuck both of their plates of food in the microwave so that they would stay warm. He sat down at the counter and smiled as he watched Byakuya sleep. He wondered whether he should wake Byakuya up or not, a thought that was soon forgotten as Byakuya's eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw that Renji was watching him, "I didn't realize I had fallen asleep."

"You're obviously tired. Why don't we go back to bed?" Renji suggested. Byakuya nodded and followed Renji back to the bedroom. He laid down next to Renji and rested his head on his chest. Renji rested his chin on Byakuya's head and wrapped his arms around him.

Byakuya yawned tiredly as he nuzzled closer to Renji, "I guess I was worried for nothing."

"Worried? Why would you be worried?" Renji asked, "About the dream?"

Byakuya shook his head, "No, you had been acting weird the last couple days so I was worried that there was something wrong, but you're back to normal now. It must have been my imagination."

Renji blushed and slightly turned away from Byakuya, "Oh…I see…"

Byakuya frowned and looked at Renji. "What? There was something wrong?"

"It…it was nothing…" Renji said quickly, "I just…I was a little embarrassed. I mean, when we first started our relationship it was just the two of us that knew, but then everyone started finding out… It made me embarrassed that everyone knew what we were doing…and Rukia, not that I mind her living with us, but it made me even more embarrassed because she knew _exactly_ what we were doing…and that's sort of private… I guess what I mean to say is, I was embarrassed about people knowing about our intimate relationship, but I don't mind anymore. With all that happened yesterday…I got used to it." Renji smiled and brushed away Byakuya's hair from his face. "Does that make sense?"

Byakuya nodded, "Yes, it makes perfect sense. It's obvious to me, that you want to have sex."

Renji blushed as Byakuya disappeared underneath the bed covers, "B-Byakuya! That's not what I was…Byakuya?" Renji frowned and lifted the blanket. He smirked and shook his head when he saw that Byakuya had fallen asleep. He gently pulled him back up and laid him next to him. Renji smiled as he watched Byakuya sleep. "Sweet dreams," Renji said as he kissed Byakuya on the forehead.

Tatsuki sighed and put down the phone. She had just finished calling Grimmjow several times to try and get him to fix her sink, but he was ignoring her calls. She looked over to Rukia, who had slept over last night, and grinned, "It looks like we'll get to implement your plan." Rukia smiled back.

Grimmjow frowned when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't like being interrupted when he was enjoying his "quiet time" with Ichigo. He ignored it and continued his administrations on Ichigo. Grimmjow growled when there were several more knocks at the door.

"Hurry up and go answer it," Ichigo panted.

"Why don't you get it?" Grimmjow asked even though he clearly didn't mean it since he continued his earlier actions.

Ichigo glared and pushed Grimmjow away, "You're more dressed than I am. Now hurry up and answer it!"

Grimmjow sighed and made himself presentable. He glared at Tatsuki who was standing on the other side of the door. "What the hell you do want?" Grimmjow asked angrily.

Tatsuki blushed when she saw Grimmjow not wearing a shirt. She quickly recovered and smiled, "I have a sink that you promised to fix."

"I'll fix it later," Grimmjow growled as he moved to shut the door.

Tatsuki placed her foot down to stop him. "I don't think you're getting the whole picture here Grimmjow. See, I have had a broken sink for a week now. Do you know how much of a pain that is? And a friend of mine told me a secret of yours." Her voice got quieter as she spoke the secret. "That you're living with Ichigo Kurosaki so that you won't be constantly bothered by all the tenants that want you to fix their things." Grimmjow glared at her. "If you don't fix my sink then I'll spread the word around where you're living. Am I making myself clear?"

Grimmjow nodded, "Yeah…I'll be right up with my toolbox."

Tatsuki smiled, "Good, see you in five minutes. Don't take any longer or I might start getting chatty with the neighbors."

Grimmjow growled angrily as he shut the door. "Ichigo, we're going to have to move."

"Dammit Grimmjow! Stop being lazy and go fix her sink! And make it quick! I'm not going to wait all day," Ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow sighed, "Fine." He grabbed his toolbox and headed up to her apartment. Tatsuki opened the door when he knocked on it.

"Oh, you decided not to put on a shirt..." Tatsuki observed.

Grimmjow frowned, "Yeah, I have something I'm getting back to after this. Hurry up and show me where the sink is." She led him into the kitchen. He glared at Rukia who was sitting on the counter. "So it was you."

Rukia nodded and smiled. "Yes it was me. It's not that I have anything against you. I just thought it would be fun."

Grimmjow grinned, "I can respect that. Now, what seems to be the problem with your sink?"

Tatsuki rested her hands on her hips. "It's the garbage disposal. It's not working right, along with the handle for the cold water."

Grimmjow sighed, "I see, I can fix them, but I'll need some new parts."

Tatsuki pulled the parts out of a kitchen drawer and set them on the table. "I bought what I needed to fix it, but I don't know how to install them."

Grimmjow grinned, "You sure are prepared."

Tatsuki smiled, "Of course, I didn't want you to use some excuse and leave me without a sink again."

"I don't know why you let it get this bad anyway," Grimmjow smirked.

Tatsuki frowned, "It's your fault it is this bad."

"You could have fixed it yourself," Grimmjow pointed out.

"There's no way I'd be able to fix that," Tatsuki glared.

"Hmm? Why's that?" Grimmjow asked as he started to crawl under the sink.

"Because I'm a girl," she said sarcastically. Grimmjow chuckled from under the sink. "I'm not really all that good with tools. Why do you think I moved into an apartment with a landlord who fixes things?"

"As far as I can tell you didn't," Rukia grinned.

Tatsuki sighed, "Yeah..." Grimmjow growled as he crawled out from under the sink. "What's wrong? You better not have an excuse as to why you can't fix my sink."

"I do actually," Grimmjow grinned, "I didn't put my wrench back in my tool box when I was done with it."

Tatsuki frowned, "Please, where else would your wrench stay but in your toolbox. You don't ever use it!"

Grimmjow grinned, "Let's just say I wasn't using it for work related activities."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "Alright, hurry up and go get it. Just don't stop to pleasure Ichigo or yourself on the way."

Grimmjow chuckled, "The only person I'm aiming to please right now is you."

Tatsuki crossed her arms, "Hmph, like you could please me."

Rukia jumped down from the counter, "I know, I can go get the wrench from Ichigo's apartment so he doesn't try and run off."

Tatsuki smiled, "That sounds like a great idea." She watched as Rukia left the apartment to get the wrench.

Grimmjow on the other hand wasn't done with their previous conversation. He stepped close to her and whispered, "Oh I could please you in more ways than you think."

Tatsuki blushed at his close proximity and suggestion, "Ha," she laughed to try to calm the feeling forming in her chest, "like you could please me."

Grimmjow grinned, "You said that already. You know," Grimmjow pushed Tatsuki up against the table and pressed his hips against hers, "I could send you into euphoria so fast you'd be unable to beg for more."

Tatsuki tried to compose herself. "Yeah?" she challenged, "How would you do that?"

Grimmjow's grin widened. She had taken his bait. "First, I would find your sensitive spots."

Tatsuki brushed her hair behind her ear, "How?"

"You just told me." Grimmjow ran his finger along her ear. He grinned when she flinched at the touch. "Do you like them nibbled or licked? Or maybe both?" He leaned in close to her ear with his lips barely touching it.

Tatsuki tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Who would like having their ear licked?"

Grimmjow chuckled softly. "So you like it a little rough, huh? That makes since."

"I never said I liked my ear being nibbled on!" Tatsuki protested.

Grimmjow laughed, "You never said you didn't." Tatsuki's face reddened. "Hmm, let's see," Grimmjow's eyes flicked up and down Tatsuki's body. "Not much to work with. You're boobs are too small."

Tatsuki frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Does it matter? You're "pleasing" me remember? Plus you like guys."

Grimmjow nodded, "You're right." He grabbed her legs and flipped her back onto the table. She cried out in surprise and quickly tried to pull her skirt back down over her panties. Grimmjow pulled her legs apart and leaned towards her. He rested his hands on either side of her. "Let's see, what else would I do to please you? After nibbling on your ear I would then whisper the dirty things I'm going to do to you."

Tatsuki frowned as she continued to hold down her skirt even though she knew Grimmjow couldn't see her panties with the way he was positioned on top of her. "And what would that be?"

Grimmjow grinned, "I would unbutton your top then slowly run my hands up your sides till I reached your bra. I would then slide my hand under the bra and reach around to the front to cup your breasts."

Tatsuki felt like she needed to hear her voice to make sure she wasn't going to lose it even though she knew he wasn't doing anything but talking. "Why would you bother with my breasts? I thought you didn't like the size," she tried to keep her voice in a mocking tone.

Grimmjow grinned as if knew something she didn't. "I'm trying to please you, remember? I can't ignore one of your most sensitive spots."

Tatsuki frowned and tried to keep herself from moving her hands to her chest. "Stop acting like you know so much about me."

Grimmjow laughed, "But I do. I've learned a lot about you through our many encounters."

Tatsuki looked away from his eyes. She was afraid to ask what it was he found out about her. She didn't want to know if he knew she liked him. She couldn't bear the thought of him pitying her although she doubted Grimmjow pitied anyone. She knew from the beginning there wasn't any chance for her and him to have a relationship. She just couldn't stop herself from liking him. She needed to change the subject. "I don't see any of the actions you've mentioned sending me into euphoria."

Grimmjow grinned, "That's just the prep. The euphoria doesn't start till my dick is inside of you."

Tatsuki's heart pounded as the presence of Grimmjow's hips against her's became more apparent. She tried to sound as normal as possible. "Any guy can stick his dick in a hole. Whether it feels good or not is another thing."

Grimmjow laughed, "Well, there's no way I can prove it to you without doing it. So you'll have to take my word. Although I'm almost certain you're imagining my hot cock pumping in and out of you right now."

Grimmjow grinned as he saw a new shade of red color Tatsuki's face. She was angry at herself that he guessed what she was thinking. "Like hell I was."

When Rukia arrived back at the apartment she stared in bewilderment at the couple. She couldn't figure out any reason why Grimmjow would be on top of Tatsuki, "Um, I...I brought the wrench."

Tatsuki's body froze. Her mind tried to quickly form a reason as to why Grimmjow would be on top of her. Grimmjow smiled and helped Tatsuki sit up. He walked over to Rukia and grabbed the wrench from her. "Thanks." He returned to fixing the sink as if nothing happened.

Rukia stared at Tatsuki who was still sitting on the table, her face bright red, "So, um, what were you guys talking about?" She knew that Tatsuki looked uncomfortable with the question but she really wanted to know. Tatsuki stumbled with her words as she tried to form an excuse.

"She was curious how two guys have sex so I was explaining it to her in great detail," Grimmjow said from under the sink. Tatsuki nodded quickly in agreement.

"I see..." Rukia said slowly. She didn't believe his excuse for a minute, but she guessed it was an okay reason for her to believe. She could always ask Tatsuki about it later.

After about an hour Grimmjow finished fixing Tatsuki's sink and garbage disposal. He sighed tiredly as he crawled out from under the sink. "There. Now take care of your utilities…" he grinned, "and I mean _all_of them." Tatsuki blushed at what he was implying. She was still embarrassed with the previous incident so she just nodded silently instead of argue with him. Grimmjow grinned and waved as he left.

Rukia looked over at Tatsuki after the door closed behind Grimmjow, "So, what really happened?"

Tatsuki blushed, "What do you mean? It's exactly as he said, I was curious how two men have sex so he showed me while explaining it. That's all..."

Rukia sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll stop asking." She didn't want to push her luck and have Tatsuki get mad with her and send her back home. She knew Byakuya and Renji weren't done with their "alone time." Tatsuki was relieved that Rukia didn't press the issue anymore.

"Orihime is going to be coming over in a little bit so we should be able to have another girls' night out," Tatsuki forced a smile.

Rukia smiled back, "That sounds great." Rukia partly wondered if Tatsuki liked Grimmjow, but the thought quickly left her mind. There was no way someone as reasonable as Tatsuki could like him, but then again, Ichigo did.

The weekend had been very relaxing for Renji, but now it was time for him to get back to work. He smiled at the sleeping Byakuya then got up to get ready for work, kissing Byakuya on the forehead before leaving. On his way out he passed Rukia sitting on the couch reading. "Hey Rukia, did you have fun yesterday?"

Rukia nodded, "Yup, the evening was very eventful."

Renji smiled, "I'm glad, I'll see you later." He stopped before he exited, "Oh, and can you check on Byakuya later? He's been having bad dreams." Rukia smiled and nodded. She waved as he headed out the door to work.

Byakuya smiled as he opened his eyes. It was another night of peaceful sleep. He turned to see if Renji had left for work yet and frowned when he saw Grimmjow lying next to him, naked and grinning, "What the hell?"

Grimmjow grinned and moved towards Byakuya, "Oh, don't be that way."

Byakuya quickly jumped out of bed, "I'll be whatever way I want. It's my dream!"

Grimmjow chuckled, "Dream? Who says this is a dream? I'm very real." He got up and walked towards Byakuya. Byakuya backed away but stopped when he ran into the wall. Grimmjow pinned his body against the wall, "Come on Byakuya, you know you want me." Grimmjow licked along Byakuya's neck.

Byakuya shook his head, "I...I do not..."

Grimmjow grinned and bit Byakuya's neck, "Sure, that's why you're sporting a woody right now." Byakuya tried to push him away. "Stop fighting it. You know you want someone to take control, to pin you down and ride you rough and raw. Renji won't do that for you. He's too nice."

"Renji...does a plenty good job..." Byakuya gasped.

Grimmjow grinned and started grinding his hips against Byakuya. "See? You never denied it. You like it rough, and you want me to do it." Byakuya groaned and leaned his head back against the wall. "Wrap your legs around my waist," Grimmjow commanded. Byakuya did as he was told. Grimmjow grinned as Byakuya panted at his touch. He wrapped his hands around Byakuya's ass and squeezed it. Byakuya groaned and buried his face in Grimmjow's shoulder as Grimmjow slid his finger up his ass. Grimmjow pumped his finger in and out.

Byakuya gasped and held onto Grimmjow. "Hurry..." Grimmjow grinned and inserted his hard on. He slammed his hips fast and hard into Byakuya. "Ah, ah! Yes! More!" Byakuya cried out. Grimmjow kissed Byakuya, his tongue sliding past Byakuya's lips. Byakuya moaned into his mouth.

Byakuya awoke startled and cried out surprised when he saw Rukia standing next to him. She blushed and looked away. "Um, sorry...I heard you making noises...and Renji told me you had been having nightmares...so I came to wake you up."

Byakuya nodded, "Yes, um, thank you...it was a very bad dream..."

"Really?" Rukia looked at him surprised but then quickly looked away. "I mean...well, the kind of sounds you were making...and..." she pointed to his waist.

Byakuya blushed when he saw the bulge there. "Um, well...yes, if you would excuse me?" Rukia nodded and quickly exited the room. Byakuya slowly made his way to the bathroom and took a cold shower. He gritted his teeth both from the cold water and the boner. "...I can't believe it...damn it," he cursed. He waited until it calmed down then went to get dressed. As he headed out the door he answered the question that Rukia wanted to ask but couldn't because it was still too awkward, "I'm going to visit Renji at work."

Byakuya had lied. He wasn't really going to see Renji, but it wasn't too much of a lie. The coffee shop was across from where he worked. On his way to the coffee shop, a little girl with green hair and two men were walking towards him. The girl with the green hair approached him. "Hello mister," she smiled, "would you like a blow job?" Byakuya and the two men with her looked down at her stunned.

"Nel!" the skinnier one shouted, "You shouldn't say things like that! ...I mean, unless..." He looked up at Byakuya.

Byakuya took the girl's hand, "I'm going to have to take her to child services."

"Ah! No! He was just kidding!" the shorter of the two cried out.

"Yeah! Please don't take her away! She didn't learn it from us! It was that crabby barista!" the skinnier one pleaded.

Byakuya frowned, "You let her hang out with him?"

The two looked at each other, "Well, um, we can't afford day care, and he's ok with letting her hang out there..." Byakuya started walking down the sidewalk with her. "No please! We're sorry! We won't let her hang out with him anymore!"

Byakuya sighed, "Alright, fine. Be more careful of who you let her be influenced by."

They nodded and hugged Nel close to them. "Yes, we will. Thank you."

Byakuya shook his head as he walked into the store. Grimmjow grinned when he saw Byakuya enter. "Hey, what brings you all the way out here?" Byakuya glared at him.

"Hey Byakuya, what's up? Are you visiting Renji?" Ichigo smiled.

Byakuya didn't expect Ichigo to be there, "Um, yeah...hey, do you mind if I talk to Grimmjow... alone?"

Ichigo nodded and looked at Grimmjow and wondered what he did. "Sure...I was just heading back to work anyway."

Grimmjow saw Ichigo's look, "What? I didn't do anything!" Ichigo left the store unconvinced. Grimmjow sighed, "What can I do for you?"

Byakuya glared at him, "You can stay the hell out of my dreams!"

"You're what? Dreams? I don't understand you," Grimmjow asked amused.

Byakuya blushed, "...never mind, I shouldn't have said anything." He turned to leave but Grimmjow grabbed his arm.

"Hold on a sec, what kind of dreams are you having with me in them?" Grimmjow grinned still holding onto him.

Byakuya tried to pry him off, "Just forget about it."

"You weren't having dirty dreams with me were you?" Grimmjow joked. Byakuya's face turned red. Grimmjow looked at him surprised and let go of his arm. The two stood there quiet for a second then Grimmjow grinned. "You came to ask me to stay out of your dreams? You know I can't control that. What were you expecting? Hm?" Byakuya remained silent. "Oh, I know, you wanted some of that steamy sex in real life didn't you?" Grimmjow laughed.

Byakuya frowned, "No! I didn't! I figured if I talked to you about it then they would stop."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "So, it was more than one?" He grinned, "How far did we go?"

Byakuya blushed, "I...I don't want to talk about it."

"Isn't that what you just said you came here to do?" Grimmjow asked.

Byakuya sighed, "...I...I guess..." He paused for a long moment then continued, "I had this dream...nightmare really, where you were in my apartment making me breakfast-"

"Well that would never happen," Grimmjow interrupted.

Byakuya glared at him, "Are you going to listen or not?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Sorry, continue."

Byakuya inhaled a deep breath before he continued, "then you came over and... molested me."

"Molested? You mean I touched you inappropriately against your will? That's all I did?" Grimmjow asked skeptical.

Byakuya frowned, "No, but I-"

"Listen, you might as well just tell me the whole thing. That's the only way you'll get over it," Grimmjow grinned.

Byakuya sighed. Grimmjow was right, but he didn't have to enjoy it so much. "Alright, you walked over towards me and slipped your hand down the front of my pants and rubbed my cock. Against my will."

"Did your cock get hard?" Grimmjow asked.

Byakuya blushed, "I don't see how that's relevant."

Grimmjow grinned, "So it did. Continue."

Byakuya glared at him, "Then you kissed me and pressed me up against the counter and ground your hips against mine. After that you propped me up on the counter and sucked my cock while prepping me for sex."

Grimmjow grinned, "I see, so you're the bottom. I didn't figure you for one."

Byakuya blushed, "Then you shoved your dick up my ass and fucked me. Happy now?"

Grimmjow chuckled, "A little. So that's all?"

Byakuya nodded, "Yes, then I woke up."

Grimmjow grinned, "You said dreams. Plural. What about the other one? Or was there more than just two?"

Byakuya sighed, "There was one other one...I just had it today...I woke up and you were in bed next to me...I jumped out of bed to get away but then you caught me and pinned me against the wall and fucked me..." Byakuya looked away embarrassed as he remember how he had begged Grimmjow for more.

Grimmjow grinned, "I see, this dream sounds different from the other one. You said in the first one it was against your will, but this one wasn't?" Grimmjow walked around the counter closer to Byakuya. Byakuya backed up a couple steps then was impeded by the bar. "Maybe its not the fact that I was in your dreams that upset you, but that you enjoyed having sex with me?" Grimmjow was so close to Byakuya he could feel his hot breath against his skin. "Ha!" Grimmjow laughed. He sat on the stool next to Byakuya and started laughing. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! You would never enjoy having sex with me. You love Renji too much, and if I ever tried to have sex with you you would sock me in the stomach then kick me while I was on the ground. It would never happen, so why worry about it?" Grimmjow grinned.

Byakuya released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He glared at Grimmjow who was still laughing. "Alright, I get it," he sighed and headed towards the door. He stopped and turned back to Grimmjow. "Don't you dare tell Renji about this, got it?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Cross my heart and hope to get fucked." Byakuya sighed and left. He could be such an ass.

Byakuya went to go and visit Renji on his lunch break. He wanted to see him, but the main purpose was so that they could go to the bank and transfer their money into one account. Renji smiled when he saw him enter the warehouse. "Hey Byakuya, Ichigo told me you were going to stop by. Did you want to go out for lunch?"

Byakuya shook his head, "Actually, I was thinking we could go to the bank during your lunch hour and get that taken care of."

Renji nodded, "Yeah that sounds good. Just let me get my jacket."

Byakuya waited for Renji outside by the entrance. He cringed when he heard a familiar voice speak near his ear. "Why if it isn't the prodigal son, what are you doing here?"

Byakuya looked over to see Gin smiling next to him. He put his mask of indifference on. "I'm waiting for a friend," he answered coolly.

Byakuya didn't know it was possible, but Gin's smile got creepier. "Oh? That's not like you, to have a friend that is."

Byakuya turned away. He didn't want to deal with him right now. "Well, people change, although I see you haven't."

Gin grinned, "You know how it is. You have to keep a certain sharpness about you to make it in the business world."

To Byakuya's relief Renji joined them. "Hey Gin, it is nice to see you again," he smiled.

Gin smiled also, but it didn't hold the same meaning. "So you are the friend that Byakuya was waiting on? How interesting. Well, it's about time for me to leave. I'll tell your grandfather you said hello."

Byakuya frowned, "You don't need to do that."

Gin smiled, "I know. Goodbye."

Renji and Byakuya watched Gin leave. Renji shook his head, "That guy gives me the creeps."

Byakuya nodded, "Yeah… let's go."

The two filled out all their paper work to join their accounts. Renji had to head back to work so Byakuya took care of the rest. Renji was startled when he entered his office and found Gin sitting at his desk. "Sir...I didn't know you were still here. What can I do for you?"

"That was an awful long lunch break you took," Gin smiled.

Renji had a bad feeling and not just because of his jack-o-lantern grin. "I'm sorry sir. I was at the bank and it took longer than I thought it would."

"So, you were dating Mr. Kuchiki while he was working here, were you not?" Gin asked ignoring Renji's apology.

Renji looked at the ground. "...Yes sir, I was."

"I see," Gin smiled, "you're fired."

"What?" Renji looked up. "How can you fire me for that?"

Gin's grin widened, "If you were any decent kind of employee you would have read in the employee manual that dating among co-workers is forbidden. Not to mention it now puts into question whether or not you were actually suitable for the job."

Renji frowned, "I am the best person for the job! I care about this company and its employees a lot."

"Maybe," Gin said coolly, "but you didn't care enough to read the manual did you?" Renji stayed silent. "Byakuya was the best at his job. He remained cool and impartial. He didn't let any situation bother him, until he met _you_. You turned him into an emotional mess. Thanks to you we lost one of our best workers and potentially one of the best future owners of the company. You may leave now. Pack up your locker and go." Renji turned to leave. "Oh, before I forget. Here's your last paycheck. Now you won't have any reason to come back." Gin grinned as he handed the check to Renji.

Renji was like a zombie as he walked out of the office. Hisagi approached him. "Renji, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Renji looked at him. "Hisagi...I got fired."

"What?" Hisagi asked surprised, "On what grounds?"

Renji sighed, "It's company policy to not have inner office relations. They also suspect that because of my relationship with Byakuya that I didn't deserve the promotion."

Hisagi frowned, "That's ridiculous! You do deserve the promotion. I'm gonna go and talk to him."

Renji shook his head. "It's okay Hisagi," Renji smiled, "I don't want you to lose your job also. I'll be alright. I can find another job somewhere else."

Hisagi sighed, "Alright Renji... if you say so."

Renji went to his locker and packed up his things. Ichigo came by and patted him on the back, "I'm sorry man."

Renji smiled, "Thanks Ichigo, I'll see you later." Ichigo nodded and said goodbye.

Renji didn't know what he was going to tell Byakuya. He wondered how Byakuya would take the news. Would he be angry? He knew he wouldn't be angry at him, but at his grandfather who was so obviously behind it. He didn't know what they were going to do. Now both Byakuya and he didn't have a job. They wouldn't have enough money to pay the rent and even Ichigo couldn't prevent Grimmjow from kicking them out for long. Renji sighed as he entered their apartment. He was greeted with a somewhat strange sight. Byakuya was sitting on the couch, with Rukia sitting on the floor in front of him, doing her hair. Rukia smiled when she saw Renji. "Hey, you're home early."

Byakuya looked up from Rukia's hair and stared at Renji for a moment before returning to his task. "What happened at work?"

"W-what?" Renji stuttered, "What makes you think anything happened at work? Nothing happened at work."

Rukia continued to stare at him as Byakuya silently did her hair. Renji didn't need Byakuya to say anything to know he was mad at him for blatantly lying to him. Renji sighed and shook his head, "I...I got fired."

Byakuya stopped doing Rukia's hair and seemed to remain calm as he spoke. "On what grounds?"

"Um...he said that our relationship while you were employed was against company policy...and that because of that relationship my promotion was put into question..." Renji explained.

Byakuya stood up, "I'm afraid we'll have to continue this later Rukia." Rukia nodded and Byakuya headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Renji asked.

"_We_are going to speak with Gin," Byakuya said coolly. "You were wrongfully terminated and he knows it."

Renji could feel the tension in the air as he stood in the office with Byakuya and Gin. Byakuya stared coldly and emotionless at Gin while Gin still wore his smileless grin. "Byakuya," Gin started, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You know why I'm here," Byakuya replied calmly.

Gin grinned, "Indeed I do, but Renji was not wrongly fired. You two were in an intimate relationship. That's against company policy."

"Company policy allows relationships among co-workers as long as their relationship is properly documented and shown to HR," Byakuya countered.

Gin nodded, "That is true, but Human Resources never got your paper work."

Renji watched the whole debate in awe. He could now understand why Gin was upset at losing Byakuya. He was almost like a lawyer.

"Even if that was true, which it's not," Byakuya argued, "the only employee that would be held accountable would be me since I was the boss and I have already been removed from the company. So the blame should not fall on Renji."

Gin smiled, "That is true, but there still is question as to whether Renji is suitable for the job since your opinion towards him was biased."

"His co-workers themselves recommended him for the position. It wasn't just me who saw him as a capable candidate," Byakuya said somewhat angrily. His mask was starting to fall.

Renji wasn't the only one who noticed. "Now, now Byakuya, no reason to get angry, you know very well that those recommendations only help an employer choose a candidate and that the ultimate decision rests on their shoulders. You took a great deal of time choosing a manager to replace the old one. You were even told several times to just hire someone outside of the company because you were taking too long, but you delayed. Why?"

Byakuya frowned, "I knew Renji was perfect for the job, but he wasn't properly trained. I wanted to make sure there would be no fault found in him so that my emotions for him wouldn't make it appear I hired him because I liked him."

Gin nodded, "I see, and yet you ended up doing it anyway."

Byakuya gazed coolly at Gin, "Regardless of all that, Renji cannot be suspected of being hired falsely without a chance to prove that he is capable of the position. He must have a trial period of observation."

Gin grinned, "Yes, a trial period is customary-"

"It's not customary," Byakuya interrupted, "it's mandatory, unless of course you want the company to be sued?"

Gin held up his hands, "Alright, I give. You win, but Byakuya, your grandfather and I are going to look for any reason to fire him. It's not going to be a healthy working environment for Renji…" Byakuya glared at him. "That is, unless you come back."

Byakuya frowned, "I didn't leave, I was kicked out of the family for my taste in lovers."

Gin chuckled, "Hm, yes, you were. Your grandfather has seen the error of his ways and realized that there is no other suitable candidate to take over his company besides you."

"Must hurt to hear that," Byakuya said.

Gin's features grew dark, "Yes, well, no sense in letting my emotions cloud my judgment. He is indeed right."

"What's the catch?" Byakuya asked.

Gin's smile returned, "No catch. He just wants you back, and of course in return Renji won't be fired. You'll both get your jobs back."

Byakuya sighed and looked over at Renji. Renji shook his head, "I'm okay with whatever decision you make. I want you to be happy."

"How gay," Gin said in disgust, "what's your decision Byakuya?"

Byakuya turned to Gin, "My grandfather never gave me second chances. I don't see why I should give him any. My answer is no. Renji and I will find jobs elsewhere."

Gin smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

"I bet you were," Byakuya frowned, "Let's go Renji."

Renji followed Byakuya out of the warehouse. He was relieved with Byakuya's answer. Frankly he didn't trust his grandfather and figured that there would actually be some strings attached to the deal, but now he was worried what they were going to do money wise. The money he had saved up wouldn't last them long and he didn't know how much Byakuya had contributed. "Byakuya, not that I'm not okay with your decision, but what are we going to do now for money?"

Byakuya smiled, "I know it's not a lot, but I think this will last us a good amount of time till we can get new jobs." Byakuya handed Renji the bank statement with their account balance on it.

Renji stopped walking and stared at the many zeros that followed the starting number. "...Byakuya, did you plan on buying golden apples every day for the rest of your life?"

Byakuya stopped and looked at him. "No, why?"

Renji stared incredulously at Byakuya, "This is plenty of money! More than enough. We could buy the warehouse with this much money!"

Byakuya thought for a moment. "You know what Renji? You're right. We could."

"Huh?" Renji asked confused. He had forgotten what he had said being distracted by the numerous amount of zeros.

Byakuya used their money to buy the warehouse. With Byakuya's business skills it wasn't long before they were able to build up a large client list. Renji wasn't the manager anymore but he was okay with that. Byakuya made a good manager and he'd rather move boxes than fill out paper work.

Byakuya smiled at Renji as he entered his office, "Hey Renji, what can I do for you?"

"Um, well, are you really okay with this? Being the manager that is...you seemed to be happy being free to do what you wanted," Renji said nervously.

Byakuya shook his head, "I was bored. Besides, it works out fine, this way the business will do well and you can keep your nice muscles."

Renji grinned and walked closer to Byakuya, "You wouldn't like me without muscles?"

Byakuya stood up and closed the distance, "I would… just not as much." Byakuya kissed Renji and pulled him closer.

Renji moaned into Byakuya's mouth. "We need to work..." Renji gasped.

"We can get back to work later." Byakuya ran his hands down Renji's back and ground his hips against his.

Renji groaned and leaned Byakuya back against the desk. "Fine...but we can't take too long... the workers will notice."

Byakuya grinned as he undid Renji's pants. "They already know what we're doing."

Renji blushed, "What?"

"Come on Renji, they knew before, they know now," Byakuya reasoned.

Renji sighed, "Right..."

The door to the office slammed open and Rukia walked in. Hisagi followed her close behind. "I'm sorry sir," Hisagi apologized, "I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen." Hisagi blushed and looked away. "I even informed her you two were "busy"."

Renji's face turned red and he quickly got off of Byakuya. Byakuya sighed and sat up. "Thank you Hisagi." He nodded and left. "What did you need Rukia?"

Rukia held up a brush and some scrunchies, "You told me that we would continue this."

Byakuya nodded, "That I did... I'm sorry Renji, we'll have to continue this later."

Renji grinned and kissed him. "Yes, we will. Just don't take as long as you did with her."

"If I do I'll be sure to make it up to you," Byakuya grinned. Renji smiled and left the office. Renji was used to waiting. He had waited for the moment when he could take care of his co-workers and for him to be with Byakuya. He could wait a little longer for this.

**1 Week Later**

"What the hell?" Renji asked a little angry. "How long are you going to make me wait?"

_The End_

**A/N: Thanks for reading again! They'll be an extra chapter continuing this little end part. I was originally not going to do it, but I decided not to be mean and write it. I'll post as soon and as quick as I can. Thanks for all your patience and continued support! XD**


End file.
